Sonic Destruction: What You See Isn't What You Get
by Shelfkid91
Summary: Robotnik finally did it. He has created the perfect plan, but he didn't plan on this plan taking on a mind of its own. Now his creations are free and they're destroying much more than the city. They're destroying lives. Story better than sum. Rated T JIC
1. Chapter 1: The New Enemy

_Disclaimer: All characters present in this story that are present in the games are not mine; never will be mine and I do not take claim for them. _

_Credits:_

_Co-creator, co-writer: Zeera13_

_Original story-line: Shelfkid, Zeera13_

_Cast and Crew_

_Team Sonic_

_Creator: Sega, Sonic Team_

_Names: Sega, Sonic Team_

_Team Chaotix _

_Creator: Sonic Team, Sega_

_Names: Sega, Sonic Team_

_Zeera_

_Creator: Zeera13_

_Skylar_

_Creator: Zeera13_

_Gallop Wolcry_

_Creator: Shelfkid_

_Alex_

_Creator: Zeera13, Shelfkid_

_Name: Shelfkid_

_Britney_

_Creator: Zeera13, Shelfkid_

_Name: Zeera13_

_Colby_

_Creator: Zeera13, Shelfkid_

_Name: Zeera13, Shelfkid_

_Kyle_

_Creator: Zeera13, Shelfkid_

_Name: Zeera13_

_Baton_

_Creator: Zeera13, Shelfkid_

_Name: Shelfkid_

_Samantha_

_Creator: Jenny_

_Name: Jenny_

_Spike_

_Creator: Zeera13, Shelfkid_

_Name: Zeera13, Shelfkid_

_Author's note: Two things. No, this story is in no way connected to the Knuckles Adventure series and 2: This does not mean I am quitting the KA series; I'm just taking a break for a little while._

_Sorry about the credits. You see, I'm not the only person who worked on this story, so I had to give them credit.  So, yeah, that's the deal of the credits. Feel free to direct some reviews to all co-creators, and co-writers and/or character designers. Thank you and enjoy the story. _

Chapter One: The New Enemy

Lights flashed and machines whirred with the strain of the commands that the man at the controls was giving them. In a containment chamber, the silhouette of a very muscular creature could be seen, along with six other containment chambers that were spread around the rest of the room, each one containing another silhouette. The man at the computer screen typed vigorously on the keyboard. The keystrokes were lost in the mechanical wail in the large room.

The man typed in a new code and mechanical arms reached toward the seventh containment chamber. They reached into the green liquid and gently pulled out the creature inside. They gently laid the creature on an operating table and slowly extracted blood from it. All the while, the man was typing these commands on the computer to make the arms do their work.

The blood was placed carefully on a microscope. Another microscope also had a sample of blood under its lens. DNA codes ran quickly down the screen. The man compared the two DNA strands from the two blood samples. He watched the screen for what seemed like hours. The thing on the table was breathing slowly, as if in a deep sleep.

After nearly three hours of skimming the codes, the man quickly scrolled back up strand. When ever he came across something he didn't like, he would delete the genetic code and create a binary digit code in its place. All the while, the mechanical arms ripped away at the creature on the table. His tortured screams could be heard over the whir of the machines. The man ignored the screams of the beast on the table. The man continued to type furiously at the keyboard.

Lining the outside wall was a good number of robotic hands that worked at the base. They watched in awe as the man worked away at the thing on the table. They didn't fully understand why he was being so cruel to it. The other six things had been fast asleep during the process, but this one wasn't. He was wide awake and screaming bloody murder during the transformation. One by one, the robots fell away to do their duties; all except one. The smaller robot walked quietly to the man at the desk.

"Doctor," the robot muttered. The man jumped at the interruption.

"Yes, what is it?" He growled angrily. "You know better then to disturb me during this process."

"Sir, you need a break," the robot said quietly. The man spun to look at the smaller robot. His eyes were bloodshot and bags were heavy underneath them.

"Leave me." The man snarled. The robot bowed his head slightly. He turned and walked back to his spot on the wall. He didn't have any jobs around the base at the moment, so he could just stand and watch the Doctor torture the poor creature.

The Doctor continued working well into the next day and into the next night. The creature only quieted down the last three hours because his throat had become so raw, he could no longer cry out in pain and terror. The only moment of weakness the Doctor ever wanted to see in the beast. The robot watched sadly as the creature was reduced to struggling against the mechanical arms, and after a while, he was too weak for even that.

Finally, after three long days, the Doctor sat back and stared at the genetic/binary digit code of the beast. On the table, the creature was reduced to heavy breathing and low moaning. The Doctor didn't bother looking at him. He was disgusted at the creature's weakness, even though he expected it. A much weaker creature would not have survived the torture of having some of their full flesh parts replaced with robotics. And even the creature's creation was a painful process.

The Doctor leaned back to the keyboard and began typing again. The robotic arms gently picked up the beast on the table. The creature fought weakly against the arms, but he was in no shape to be fighting anything. The arms slowly placed the creature back into the containment chamber. He took a large, deep breath of the green, life sustaining liquid and finally passed out.

The small robot looked into the chamber, at the creature's open wounds that would surely become scars. The robot sighed and looked at the Doctor. "Sir, was there a reason why you kept him awake during that? The other six went through the same process painlessly."

"I want this one to have revenge in his heart. I want him to know what pain is. He will lead them to victory and he must know what defeat feels like before he can taste victory. He will have hatred in his heart that no genetic code can give him. I want him to fear pain and to learn to avoid it. Weakness is painful. He will learn to avoid weakness, because if weakness is pain, and he will want to avoid pain, then he will avoid weakness."

"Sir, isn't there an easier way to teach him that defeat is painful?" The robot asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "He must learn by example. That creature will be worse than the spawn of the devil when he wakes up." The Doctor said and stormed out of the room, leaving the robot alone with the seven figures.

His eyes darted to each containment chamber. Each one had different color liquids in them. The smallest one floated in light blue liquid. The other colors were green, royal blue, yellow, red, clear and purple. The thing floating in the royal blue liquid almost blended in with the liquid around him, though he was slightly darker. The other creatures floated accordingly, all except the one in the green liquid. The robot gawked at the creatures wide opened eyes. He had a defiant snarled on his face. The robot backed away from the demonic looking creature and turned and left the room, knowing the beast had heard every word said by the Doctor.

* * *

After two weeks of healing, the Doctor finally decided it was time to let his creation out of their chambers. He walked around each chamber, studying the floating creatures within. He stopped at the one within the green liquid. "Ah, the greatest of the group," he said, looking into the chamber, "the clone of the echidna." 

"I still don't understand, sir, why you didn't put the blue hedgehog's clone in charge of this group?" A robot asked. It wasn't the young robot that had been there during the echidna clone's creation, but another, much larger robot.

"Because, they would expect that one to be in charge; Knuckles is an incompetent idiot, but this thing is much more. All that blasted echidna's strength without the annoying stupidity. He is near perfect."

"Cloning is a new process for you Doctor, other then Shadow."

"Yes, and I should have kept those clones instead of attempting it again. That creation is the worst thing I've ever seen."

"He will do your bidding, Doctor, no matter his IQ. He is strong like Shadow, right?"

"Of course he is. They all are as strong as or stronger than their counterparts. I am not dumb enough to create clones that are weaker then the counterparts. That's stupid." The robot nodded.

"No," a voice hissed. The voice was muffled as if talking through water. Both the Doctor and the robot turned to face the clone in the green liquid. "It's stupid to create something that can destroy you." The Doctor stared at the creature in awe.

"That liquid is supposed to keep you unconscious until I get you out," the Doctor said, running to the clone's containment chamber's computer. He checked the liquid for contamination, but there was none.

The clone laughed bitterly at the Doctor. You think mere liquid can keep me quiet! You kept me conscious throughout my creation to teach me a lesson and you did teach one to me, Doctor. You taught me not to summit to what the world throws at you. You have made me stronger then your liquid and your rules!"

The clone screamed and twisted in the liquid, landing a hard punch on the bullet proof glass. It shattered and the green liquid flooded out of the chamber, leaving the clone gasping for breath. It was hard to go from breathing the liquid to air. The Doctor attempted to take advantage of the clone's temporary moment of confusion and weakness. He lunged for a blaster on the desk behind him while the robot opened its weaponry. They didn't have much time, for the clone had already puked out the green liquid from his lungs and stomach. He stood and looked over at the Doctor, who now had his blaster trained on the clone's head.

"Doctor, when will you learn? Your creations will never be what you want them to be. I'm sorry Doctor, but it is necessary that you no longer make mistakes!" He jumped in the air and flipped over the Doctor and the robot, all the while dodging bullets. When he made it to the other side of the room, he quickly punched in commands on the computer of the chamber with the yellow liquid. It drained and the chamber glass dropped down and a fox stared out at the world.

She doubled over, going through the same thing as the echidna did. She began puking up the yellow liquid. The echidna watched until the fox was finished. When she was, she looked up with a confused glare. "Fellow clone," the echidna said. The fox looked down at him. "You will be used if you stay here. Join me and we will destroy our creator and free the other clones."

The fox seemed to ponder over her fellow clone's request. She grabbed his hand and jumped down. The first alliance was formed. The two clones turned to the Doctor and the echidna smirked.

"Clone Seven, halt!" The Doctor yelled.

The echidna clone laughed. "My name isn't Clone Seven, it is Alexander," he growled.

The Doctor stared at him. "I am your creator! You should be grateful I created you! There is no room for disobedience! I command you to stop where you are!"

Alexander laughed bitterly. "Haven't you ever been told not to make your toys smarter then you are?" He growled. Without a word, the fox clone lunged at the robot beside the Doctor. Within thirty seconds, she had the thing entirely disabled. Alex smiled. "Sorry, Doctor, but your reign ends here. This day belongs to the Dark Hearts!" He lunged for the Doctor. Alex smiled and aimed a punch at his opponent with all the strength of Knuckles rushing in his veins.

The punch hit its mark and the Doctor fell to the ground on the verge of unconsciousness. He looked up at Alex. "Demon," he snarled.

Alex nodded. "You said I would be worse then the spawn of the devil when you finished me. Looks like I finished you first." He did an about-face and walked over to the other chambers. The fox followed his lead and they released the other clones and one porcupine. There was a bat, a blue hedgehog, a black and red hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, a porcupine, a red echidna and a twin-tailed fox. The entire group of seven walked out of the base.

Hidden behind the main desk was the small robot that had his suspicions of the clone from the beginning. He stood up and walked over to the Doctor. The robot's sensors told him that the Doctor was still alive. He shook his head and looked away. The only witness to the horrible betrayal. The silent witness left the room without another word or glance.

_Author's note: Please R&R!_


	2. New Beginnings

_Chapter Two: New Beginnings _

_One month later_

_Monday_

_0800 hrs _

_Mystic Ruins _

"You sure we should be doing this?"

"Let it go! Eggman has been silent for months now. We should enjoy our break, not worry if it'll be disturbed."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder about you. How can you stay so stinkin' calm about all of this? If he's quiet, that means we have big problems on our hands!"

Sonic laughed. "So we take advantage of his plotting time be having some relaxation time. Come on! What can one day at the beach do: If we're attacked, than so what? We fight! I don't see a problem with fighting. Never, have and certainly never will. We should really be enjoying some time off, Knuckles!"

"Are you sure Tails said he wanted to come?" Knuckles asked, deciding it would be best to change the subject.

"Of course. He spends too much time cooped up in that house, workshop thing to do anything, so he's coming whether he likes it or not," Sonic said. "Tails needs a vacation."

"Don't we all?" Knuckles muttered. "But, he doesn't particularly like the beach. You know him. He's not very social. He prefers his machines to living, breathing people."

"The kid's a teenager; you can't expect him to be perfect, now, can you?"

"Yeah, but the kid also doesn't have much of a friend around any more."

"Are you hinting I don't stick around enough?" Sonic asked, rolling his eyes. "Knuckles, I travel big deal!"

Knuckles sighed, but held in his retort, not wanting to turn this mini-vacation into a blood fest. They walked up to Tails' door and knocked. There was a loud crash followed by a louder yell.

"Coming!" Tails yelled from inside the house. He opened the door with a bath robe on. "What?" He asked.

Sonic sighed. "You forgot, didn't you?" He asked.

Tails looked up in thought. "Forgot what?" He asked. Sonic smacked his own head and Knuckles sighed. "Oh! The beach! My bad! Sorry guys, let me grab a few things! You can come in if you want. It's kind of a mess right now because I've been really busy lately, but make your selves at home."

They walked in. "Mess" didn't even began to describe the condition of the fox's house. Books were thrown around carelessly, dishes were scattered everywhere, some with food still on them, and there were a few random, half eaten sandwiches thrown in many places. "Well, he really let himself go," Knuckles muttered.

Tails ran back into the living room with a laptop bag slung on his shoulder and bath robe gone. "Sorry about the mess. I meant to clean it up, but never got to it and the mess just kept growing."

"You're not bringing that," Sonic said, motioning to the laptop bag the fox carried.

"Why?"

"Because it's a day off. Just leave it!"

"But I have herbal research to do and there aren't that many plants on the beach."

"Fine, but you are not staying on it the entire time we're there."

Tails smiled and held up his right hand. "I promise. One hour tops."

"It better be that. Come on, let's go."

_The Beach_

_Monday_

_0830 hrs_

The beach was, for the most part, deserted. There were a few early morning beach goers there, but other than that, no one was on the beach that morning.

"Tails! Come on! Knux and I are going to play volleyball."

Tails looked up from where he was laying on a towel. "Nah, I'm not very good at volleyball."

"Come on!" Knuckles called. Tails shrugged, giving in. He pushed himself up and ran over to the net they had set up. Knuckles smiled. "Guys, you two against me? That's not a fair match."

"Quit your whining and serve, Knuckle-head," Sonic retorted.

"Fine, but it isn't fair!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic rolled his eyes and threw the ball at the echidna. "Zero serving zero!" He called and threw the ball in the air. The game went pretty well. A few miss haps and whatnots, but nothing too big. "Fifteen serving zero!" Knuckles yelled about thirty minutes into the game.

"Man, we're losing," Sonic mumbled.

"I told you it wasn't a fair match. You two didn't stand a chance."

"Shut up and play," Sonic growled. Knuckles nodded and threw the ball in the air. He jumped and spiked it.

"Heads up!" He yelled.

"Tails move!" Sonic cried. Tails looked up in time to see the volleyball fall right onto his face. He screamed and grabbed his nose, convinced it was broken. Sonic walked up to him. "Lemme see," he said. Tails lifted his hands from his nose. Sonic winced. "It's just bleeding. I don't think it's broken."

Tails growled and walked over to a tree and sat. With a loud grunt, he held his nose and pulled out his laptop.

"Nice one, Knuckles," Sonic growled.

"What? I told you it wasn't fair, Sonic. You and Tails stink at that game," Knuckles retorted.

"Do you gotta rub it in? And if you knew that, than why did you spike it?"

"Because I was trying to win," Knuckles said. Sonic sighed and shook his head.

"Oh well. Now he won't even get up."

"How many times can one guy say he's sorry?"

"Not enough, obviously," Sonic growled.

"GET BACK HERE!" A voice screeched across the beach. Sonic and Knuckles jumped as a small Kestrel flew at high speed past them. It landed beside Knuckles.

"Hide me!" It yelled. Knuckles turned to Sonic, who shrugged.

"Um, sure, I'll hide you," Knuckles said with a confused expression. The bird nodded and ran behind the echidna. A few seconds after that a cougar wearing a black jacket and jeans came barreling through the beach.

"Skylar!" She screamed. The bird behind Knuckles flinched. The panther stopped in front of Sonic and his friend. "Have you seen a little bird?" She asked. Both Knuckles and Sonic shook their head innocently. The panther hissed and turned from them. She prowled over to where Tails was sitting. "Have you seen a bird?"

"Yes, there are many seagulls here," Tails answered absentmindedly. The panther rolled her eyes.

"No, a Kestrel," she said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh, no, sorry. I'm trying to research something. I wouldn't have noticed if an elephant ran through here. You know how it is. Get so involved in something, you miss everything else."

The panther nodded. "I know exactly how that's like. Whacha researching?"

Tails turned the screen towards the panther, careful not to drop his blood stained handkerchief. "I'm trying to do some study on botany. You know, seeing if it's possible to duplicate the process of photosynthesis and use it in machines to lower fuel rates and make it safer to store machines so the fuel won't catch fire and explode, or something."

The panther nodded. "Interesting, but I don't think photosynthesis can be duplicated the way you want it to be. I think you should just stick with solar power."

"Well, that's the beauty of it! It will be more efficient than solar because like plants, the mechanical cells will be able to create energy from the sun and store it for later use, so the machine won't have to switch to standard fuel on rainy or cloudy days, and night time use with be fine."

"You have too much time on your hands," the panther teased.

"Well, what do you do with your free time?"

"I'm a doctor," the panther answered.

"Cool. Biology isn't my favorite subject, but sometimes you have to know about it to do mechanics."

"Yeah, you do. I'm also a scientist."

"Do you work with machines?"

"Nah, just biology and medical junk like that."

"Wicked." Tails offered his hand. "Name's Tails, you?"

The panther took his hand with a smile. "Zeera," she answered. "It's not every day I get to meet people."

"Why?"

"Well, my 'dad' won't let me get out too much." Just then, a large grey wolf, running, or better yet, limping, on all fours, appeared on the beach. "Speak of the devil."

"That's your dad?" Tails asked.

"No! A panther coming from a wolf? You _really _don't know anything about biology, do you?" Zeera asked with a hint of humor in her voice. "He took me in when I was little."

"Oh," Tails muttered. He found it a bit weird that a wolf would take in a panther. He shook his head. Suddenly, the bird behind Knuckles shot out from behind the echidna and flew top speed to the wolf. Knuckles cocked his head at the strange action. Sonic shrugged, having no more explanation than Knuckles did.

The bird landed on top of the wolf. "Gallop! Zeera's being mean to me!" The bird cried.

"You two are going to be the death of me," the wolf gasped. He was breathing hard and fast. "I'm too old for this," he muttered.

Zeera walked up to them. "I wouldn't be mean to him if he wasn't mean to me!" She protested angrily.

"You two both need to cut it out before I ground you both!" Gallop growled. Zeera flatted her ears to her head and Skylar flinched.

Tails turned to Sonic. "A bird, a cat and a dog? Looks like they got the whole food chain thing going in peace and harmony."

"Half harmony," Knuckles muttered, pointing to the way the trio was arguing their heads off over there.

"Just shut up, both of you! Zeera, you know better than to wander off, and Skylar, leave her alone, got it? You two are so grounded when we get home!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Zeera growled.

"Let's see, your sixteen, I'm forty, I win be default!" Gallop retorted. Zeera's shoulders slumped as she gave in to the wolf's logic. "Now run along you two, I'll meet you at home." The panther growled and waved good-bye to Tails. Tails returned the wave and watched them go. Gallop walked up to Sonic. "I'm sorry. Were they being any trouble?"

Sonic shook his head. "Not at all, sir, we're just enjoying the nice day."

Gallop nodded. "I'm still sorry. Thank you for taking it so easily." He said and turned and ran off.

"Yeah, that was weird," Knuckles muttered.

"I can top that!" Tails called. "Come here!" Sonic and Knuckles ran to the fox. He had his e-mail opened and on it was a few pictures of none other than Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Amy committing crimes. "It says here that the guys who took the photos were assaulted and all of them nearly killed."

Sonic stared at the pictures. "But I haven't done anything like that. It says here; 'Numerous crimes have been committed by the famed hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. But in addition to the hero's change in character, some of his friends, such as Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow and Amy and the government spy, Rouge the Bat, have been helping with this crime wave. Mostly the band of thieves have stuck with banks and other places where they can get cash right away, but they have also been reported attacking, and even killing, the people who tried to get in their way. The group will stand trial when they are caught, but the evidence is clear that they will not stand much of a chance when the time comes. None of this has been confirmed and will not be released to the public until all accounts have harder proof than what is given by the photos seen above.'" Sonic stopped reading.

Knuckles shook his head. "I don't get it. Who would do this? I mean, I understand if Shadow has turned to a life of crime, but blaming us for this? That's insane."

Tails shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on this, ok?"

They both nodded. "Hey, guys," Knuckles said. "Let's go. The beach is starting to fill up more and I don't think we're having a good time anymore."

Both Sonic and Tails nodded and began packing.

_Author's note: The whole Photosynthesis part was just filler information, though that would be really interesting. The team you just met is called Team Wild-Heart. I hope you are enjoying the story!_


	3. Framed

_Author's note: This is a very important chapter. Pay attention!_

Chapter Three: Framed

_Mystic Ruins_

_Monday_

_0920hrs _

The trio made it to Tails' house with little conversation. The few words that were said were a few interrogation questions about the e-mail Tails had received earlier that day.

"So, you guys want me to cook, or do you want to order out?" Tails asked when they reached his workshop. Sonic and Knuckles exchanged looks and nodded.

"Let's order pizza," Sonic said. Tails' face darkened slightly, but he shrugged it off.

"'Kay! Pizza it is!" He said with a smiled. Knuckles turned and laughed slightly.

"You two worry me sometimes," he chuckled. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Dido."

"Psh, Sonic," a voice whispered.

Sonic lifted his head. "You guys hear that?" He asked. Tails, who was unlocking his door, shook his head. Knuckles did the same. "Weird, I thought I heard some one call my name." He shrugged. "Might as well go check it out, I guess. Can't hurt."

Tails nodded. "Whacha want on your pizza?"

"The usual," Sonic answered and walked towards where he thought he heard the voice.

Tails opened the door and walked in. Knuckles came right behind him. "You really need to clean this place," he remarked. Tails shrugged. "Oh well. A kid can't really enjoy his life until he can trash something he doesn't have to clean up."

Tails smiled. "Yes! Someone agrees with me!" He picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello? I'd like two median pizzas please. . . Yeah, the usual. . . Thanks." He hung up. "They said it would be about forty minutes."

"I didn't know they delivered to the Ruins," Knuckles said, attempting to clear a place to sit.

"They usually don't, but I got a deal with the delivery boy. If he delivers here, I pay him extra. He's really nice about it."

"How much do you pay him?"

"About twenty buck more than the actual pizza costs, plus tip."

Knuckles whistled. "Where do you get so much money?"

"Research, I guess. And, since I don't have to pay an electricity bill, I don't really have anyway to spend my money but on food." Knuckles smiled and shook his head. The door opened.

"Hey Sonic," Knuckles called. The hedgehog waved. "So, was there anyone out there?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Okay," Tails said, cutting into the conversation. "So, I got the usual, It should be here in a little over half an hour. Want anything while we wait?"

That got Tails a glare. "Will it be made by you?" Tails nodded. "Then no thanks. Your cooking is lethal."

Tails calmly waited for his friend to start laughed to let him know the comment was just a joke, but the laugh didn't come. "Okay," he muttered, sulking into the kitchen.

Knuckles looked at the blue hedgehog. "Lay off him, will ya?" He said. "Tails knows he can't cook, but you don't have to keep reminding him about it."

"Well, at least I don't think the only thing he's good at is tinkering with machines."

"Excuse me! I didn't mean it like that," Knuckles growled. "And what's gotten into you? Bad mood? You seemed to be in a good mood before we got here."

"Yeah, well, things change, you idiot!"

Knuckles snarled and shook his head. "Don't kill me. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

This got him a glare from the angry hedgehog. "I'm fine! And if I wasn't, you'd be the last guy I'd call for help."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Knuckles growled.

"Exactly that, you're an incompetent idiot who can't do anything right!"

Knuckles stared at him. "I'm sorry I offended you, Sonic."

"You should be."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "So, are you just hearing things now?" He asked, attempting to change the subject.

"At least I don't hear voices like you do," he retorted.

"What's got you tied in a knot?"

"Right now, you," Sonic answered.

Knuckles glared at him. "And right now, you are my problem!"

"Looks like we share something in common," the hedgehog retorted.

"What? We both can't stand you," Knuckles growled.

"Why I oughtah…"

"Go ahead!" Knuckles returned.

"Okay! Break it up you two!" Tails said, returning with a few drinks. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Sonic muttered.

"Same here," Knuckles said.

"Great," Tails said. "So, who wants a soda?"

Sonic glared at him. "Was it touched by you?"

Tails nodded hesitantly. "Yes," he muttered with confusion.

"Then I'll pass."

Knuckles looked at him. "I think it's time for you to leave," he growled.

"You can't kick me out! This isn't your house!"

Tails sighed. "You might as well, Sonic. You don't seem well."

Sonic glared at him. He took a menacing step forward. Tails took a step back. "Why don't you make me, fox-boy?" Tails stared at him, but didn't say anything. He nodded towards the door, motioning that the hedgehog should leave. Sonic picked up a book off the floor and hurled it at the Fox.

Tails yipped and jumped out of the way, spilling the drinks he had. "What was that for?" He yelled.

"The same thing this is for!" Another book was sent flying towards the fox. This time it caught Tails in the head. He yelped and grabbed the spot and stared at Sonic. "What?" The hedgehog asked in a conversational manner.

Knuckles came behind Sonic and whacked him one good in the back of the head. Sonic spun with a round kick and caught Knuckles off guard. The echidna took the full blow and landed on the ground.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Sonic growled and walked out.

"Well, good ri'ance to ya!" Tails yelled, still rubbing his head. He walked over to Knuckles and helped him up. "What's gotten into him?" He asked.

Knuckles shrugged. "No Earthly idea. He's never gone completely ballistic on us like that."

Tails noticed a break in the skin where Knuckles had been hit. "Here, let me get a washcloth." The twin-tails fox disappeared into the kitchen.

There was a series of knocks at the door. "Tails!" Knuckles yelled.

"Let'em in!" Tails called.

Knuckles grunted and walked to the door. He opened it and in the doorway stood a very confused looking blue hedgehog. "You again?" Knuckles growled angrily. "We told you to leave, or did you come back for more?"

Sonic cocked his head. "What are you talking about?" He asked. His hand was messaging the back of his head.

"You know very well what I'm talking about! First, you come in here and insult me and Tails with no reason, and then you assault us after we asked you nicely to leave, and now you're back for more? You really are dumb, aren't you?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sonic asked, finally taking his hand off his head. Knuckles noted that there was blood on the hedgehog's glove. "I just spent the last ten minutes unconscious! You see the cut on my head? I didn't do that to myself, you know!"

"Yeah, because I did!" Knuckles retorted.

"Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Tails, can Sonic come in?"

"No!" Tails called from the kitchen.

"Told ya," Knuckles growled.

Sonic gently pushed his way past Knuckles and into the house. Without a second glance, he walked into the kitchen where the fox was. Tails was calmly cleaning some dishes. Sonic sighed and walked a few more steps into the kitchen. "Look, Knuckles told me something happened, but I promise you, I didn't do it, and if the knock on my head knocked my memory, then I have to say I'm sorry, which is what I'm doing, okay?"

"Not forgiven," Tails growled.

Sonic sighed. "Come on! We've been best friends for who knows how long and you are ending it over a silly argument?" Tails didn't respond, or react to the comment. "Fine," Sonic mumbled and walked to Knuckles. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Knuckles stared at him. "You just might want to leave," he growled.

"Come on, guys! I didn't do anything!"

Tails walked into the living room. "Once again, I suggest you leave, Sonic," he snarled.

"Why?"

"Because he said so," Knuckles interrupted.

"I can handle this Knuckles," Tails growled.

"What is this, gang up on Knuckles Day' or something?" Knuckles growled.

"Guys?"

"Oh, so this is suddenly all about you?" Tails growled.

"Guys?"

"Am I not allowed to help you?" Knuckles asked.

"Guys!"

"No!" Tails said.

"GUYS!" Sonic yelled.

"What?" Tails and Knuckles yelled simultaneously.

"Can we stop fighting for five seconds?"

"Shut up! This is your entire fault anyway!" Knuckles growled.

"Get out! Both of you!" Tails yelled. Knuckles muttered something that was inaudible and turned towards the door.

"Fine, but you won't be seeing me around here anymore!"

"Good!" Tails yelled. The door slammed, shaking the house.

"Tails, that wasn't nice," Sonic said, trying to calm his friend.

"Just leave," Tails muttered.

Sonic sighed. "I would love to say 'I'm sorry,' but I really don't know what to apologize for," he said and walked out of the house.

Tails looked at the clock. "Nine-Forty," he muttered. In twenty minutes the group had gone from friends to enemies. "I hate Mondays."

_Author's note: I will admit, not my best work ever, but hopefully you didn't get confused. The other team (wolf, panther and bird) will be featured in the next chapter, along with Team Chaotix. (Yes, they are in this). Hope ya'll are enjoying this!_


	4. What does it Matter?

_Author's note: This is actually the second part of chapter three, but we'll just call it Chapter four, ok? I please ask you to keep an open mind about this chapter. This'll make or break the fan-characters. _

_Chapter Four: What Does it Matter? _

_Monday_

_0900 hrs_

_Mystic Ruins: Forest_

_Team Wildheart_

"Why do you always have to be so difficult?" Zeera said. The wolf and panther were standing inside a large cave. A door space had been carved out and covered with a simple wooden plank. The cave itself had about seven rooms, counting the living room, kitchen, dining room. There was a long hallway with four doorways along it. Three of these rooms were bedrooms. The one with a black door was an off limits room.

In the far corner of the living room was a small T.V. A sofa stood in the center of the living room. It was a three-cushion light blue couch. The panther walked over to the couch and sat down. She slowly played with the dark brown tress on her head. "Oh, I'm being difficult?" The wolf muttered. "What about you? You know better than to run off on your own like that!"

""Why, Gallop? Why can't I have a life?" Zeera asked.

Gallop narrowed his amber eyes. The storm cloud-grey fur on his back bristled angrily. His narrowed eyes darted around the house. The wolf never slept inside, and hardly went in. Gallop had numerous phobias, but one of his worst was claustrophobia. "We've been through this," Gallop growled.

"No, we haven't!" Zeera said, keeping her voice calm. Unlike her older friend, she was better at keeping her temper. Gallop hardly ever lost it, but when he did, it wasn't something to be taken lightly. "Just because you are afraid of life doesn't mean I have to be, Gallop!"

Gallop shook his head angrily. "No! I'm trying to protect you!"

"Just because you had a horrible life doesn't mean you have to make mine a living nightmare!" Zeera snarled. Even her temper was being tested.

""It's a harsh world out there!"

"So let me learn that!" Zeera growled. Gallop closed his eyes, indicating he was getting a head ache.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, Zeera," he muttered softly.

"Then let me make some friends, Gallop! You are the only one hurting me!"

Gallop bowed his head. He hated when they fought. This was a reoccurring argument. The wolf had to face facts. His panther friend was growing up. He licked his chops and sighed. "Alright," he muttered. Zeera's words struck him hard. "You want to get to meet those guys we met on the beach, right?" Zeera nodded. "Okay, I'll call up a detective agency I know of and see if I can get some information of those guys. Fair enough?"

Zeera sighed. "Sure, Gallop, I'll compromise with you. Call your detectives."

Gallop smiled and picked up their house phone. He walked out of the cave. The second he was out, he took a deep breath and began to tremble with relief of not being confined within the cave walls. Once the spell ended, the old-timer walked over to a hammock between two trees. He dug beneath the hammock. About a foot underneath, there was a chest. Gallop pulled the chest out from the dirt. He dug through it. Many things were hidden within the chest. There was a faded blue blanket with a few tear stains on it. Wrapped in the blanket, Gallop knew, there was a knife. Gallop shook his head and removed the blanket from the chest. Underneath was a fairly new phone-book. Gallop quickly looked through the phone-book and found what he was looking for.

"Team Chaotix Detective Agency, this is Vector speaking. How may I help you?" The voice at the other end of the phone asked.

Gallop smiled at the greeting. He was near hyperventilation and found almost everything funny. He wasn't used to talking with anyone. "Hello," Gallop said, trying to keep his breathing under control.

"Good morning, sir, how can I help you?" Vector asked.

"I'm looking for some information. Background checks, if you will," Gallop replied.

"Well, sir, that's highly irregular for our line of work. Background checks are personal matters. Do you have a reason for one?"

"May I keep that confidential?" Gallop asked.

He heard Vector sigh on the other end. "Yes, sir. I'll read you the records. Who are you looking for?"

It was Gallop's turn to sigh. "I would prefer if I could read them myself, if you don't mind."

"Well, sir, that'll have to cost you the delivery."

"I'll give you a hundred dollars for the records."

The Detective whistled. "Deal!" He said. "Who are we looking for?"

Gallop lifted his eyes to the sky. He did this often when he was thinking. "A trio," he said. "A fox, a hedgehog and an echidna."

Vector let out a short laugh. "You want _their_ records?" He asked.

"Is that a problem?" Gallop asked. He was somewhat confused by the detective's reaction.

"No, sir, that'll be no problem. Where and when should we meet you?"

Gallop thought a few seconds. The phone was shaking in his hands. This was the longest conversation he had with anyone but Zeera in over thirteen years. "You know the Temple?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Vector answered.

"Meet me there in an hour. I'll have the money." Without waiting for an answer, he hung up. He shook visibly. Gallop waited for the tremors to stop before he replaced the phone-book in the chest. He picked up the blanket with the weapon. His eyes darkened as he felt the hardened blade within the soft fabric. Sadly, he placed the blanket back in the chest and replaced the chest within the hole underneath the hammock. He buried it quickly and sighed. Silently the wolf slipped into the forest.

_Same Day_

_Chaotix Agency _

_0915hrs _

"Who was that?" Espio asked when the croc finally hung up the phone.

"Some freak wanting some information on Sonic and his gang," Vector responded. He stood up from the desk and headed to the computer desk. With a loud grunt, the detective sat down and began typing.

"We gonna give him the records?"

Vector shrugged. "Why not? Whatever we give him, he could get off the internet for free, but if I had told him that, than we would be out a hundred bucks, now wouldn't we?"

Espio shook his head and sat down in the locker. He looked at the grey walls of the old thing. "Why do we have this?" He asked.

Vector looked at him. "Because Charmy likes to sleep in it?" He said with a shrug.

"Works for me. Wake me when we're leaving." The chameleon placed the top of his head on his knees and closed his eyes. Vector laughed slightly and turned his attention back to the computer. He shook his head as he pulled up the files he had on the trio. In the back of his mind, one question was bugging him. _Why in the world would someone want a background check on these guys? _He pushed the question aside. The idiot was willing to pay them a good sum of money for information that was easily accessed through the World Wide Web.

After a good ten minutes of typing, Vector hit the print button. The sound of their loud printer woke Espio. The ninja jumped high enough to hit the top of his head on the locker shelf. Vector shook his head. "Now you see why I'm the smart one," he said. Espio glared at him and Vector smiled. "Charmy, let's go!" He yelled up the stairs. The bee flew down.

"Where're we going?" He asked.

"The temple."

"Cool!" The bee answered happily and flew out the door.

"Sometimes I wonder if we should let him have coffee," Espio said, coming over to stand by Vector.

"Don't know," the croc answered. "Better get a move on if we're goin' to meet the client on time."

Espio shook his head and followed the bee. Vector looked back at the office. Little did he know his life was about to change.

_Same Day_

_Meeting Place_

_1005hrs_

"You sure this is the place?" Espio asked.

Vector, too, was looking around, confused about their client's late habit. "He said the temple." Charmy had gotten bored and was now sitting on the steps of the Temple.

"Put the records down," a voice said from within a nearby bush.

Vector and Espio jumped, but the croc recovered quicker than his partner. "You got the money?" He asked.

They heard the unmistakable sound of someone hitting themselves in the head. "I knew I forgot something," the voice muttered.

"No money, no files." Vector said.

There came a low growl from the bushes. Out off the bushes stepped a metal wolf. He growled softly. Espio gulped. "Was this part of the deal?" He asked.

Vector shook his head. "He didn't mention he was a robot," the croc answered.

"Just give him the files," Espio whispered.

"No way!" Vector said. "I'm not giving up a hundred dollars." Espio didn't have time to retort. The wolf lunged at Vector. Without touching the detective, the robot snatched the files within his teeth and dashed into the woods. Vector could only stare, dumbfounded, at where the robotic wolf had fled. "Look what you did, Espio!" He yelled.

"Me?" Espio growled. "What did I do?"

"If you hadn't distracted me, than that _thing_ wouldn't have gotten the records!"

"Oh, so this is _my_ entire fault?"

Vector shrugged. "I'm just saying," he muttered. Espio glared at him. Their friendship was being tested lately because of all the dead-end jobs they had been given. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

One certain bee was finally fed up with their arguments and fled during their fighting. It was Espio who first noticed the bee's disappearance. "Where's Charmy?" Espio asked.

"Great! You lost him!" Vector growled.

"I didn't drag him out here!"

"Okay, I'll look that way," the croc pointed north, "and you look that way," and then pointed south. "Got it?"

Espio didn't answer. He just went off in the direction his partner had indicated. Vector sighed. "Oh, and by the way," Espio called before his disappeared into the underbrush, "I quit!"

_Same Day_

_Somewhere in the Forest_

_1010hrs_

Gallop stopped his flight through the forest and placed the files down on the ground. His paw went to a red pendent on a rope collar he wore around his neck. He pressed the pendent and the metal melted away from his body. The Cyborg shook his full length and sighed. He slowly began to read the records.

Unlike most creatures, Gallop didn't have to read something over and over to memorize it. His half robotic brain could easily take scans of any information while his flesh-side of his brain worked on understanding the data it received. It took the old wolf only about twenty minutes to read over the records and decide that he would not allow Zeera to associate with the trio.

Gallop hauled himself to his feet and began trotting through the forest. When he picked up enough speed, he jumped into the trees and ran along the branches. Years of practice had given him amazing balance. Another twenty minutes went by at a steady lope before the wolf made it back to the cave. He jumped down from the trees and walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Hay, Gallop," Zeera called from the kitchen. She came out with a glass of water. "So, what did ya find out?"

"I found out that you can't hang out with these guys," Gallop answered simply, taking a seat on the floor.

Zeera glared at him. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I said so," Gallop growled.

"But Gallop," the panther whined.

"No 'buts' about it, Zeera. I said 'no'!"

Zeera narrowed her eyes at her old friend. "You're not the boss of me," she growled.

"Wanna bet?" Gallop retorted. The panther let out a furious hiss and walked out the cave door. Gallop sighed as she walked past him. "Zeera…" he began, but found her to have already taken off on her own. He let out a loud exhale and walked out of the cave. _Good going, wolf-boy,_ he thought and left the clearing around the cave entrance.

Inside, a little kestrel by the name of Skylar watched this scene take place. He shrugged, not fully understanding what had just happened. With a little chirp, he flew out the door of the cave, leaving the door wide open.

_Author's note: Ok, one, Gallop walks on all fours, but he still can use his front paws like hands. Don't ask. Zeera is Anthro, she walks on two legs. Skylar is just a bird. He has no hands, just wings! _

_Two: The Dark Hearts had nothing to do with anything that happened in this chapter. Their major goal was Team Sonic, and these two groups just got caught in the crossfire. _

_Three: I am terribly sorry about all the scene changes in the story, but those will become essential through out the story because of the fact that I will be switching from one group to the next because even I can't ramble on and on about one group of people!_

_Four: Please don't be too critical about how the groups split apart. Everything looks better in the planning stage! And don't be too critical about the fan-characters, especially Gallop. He will be explained as the story unfolds. _

_Hope your enjoying it so far! Please R&R! _


	5. Coming Apart, Falling Together

_Author's note: Ok! Hi. . . Ummm I honestly don't think I have anything to say… Yeah, uh, enjoy the chapter…_

_Chapter Five: Coming apart, Falling Together_

_Monday_

_Tails' Workshop _

_1030hrs _

Tails was cleaning the dishes again. He couldn't believe that this was happening. His best friend had basically just said that the fox was a useless jerk. Tails rubbed his aching head. "Maybe that e-mail was right," he whispered. "Maybe Sonic and Knuckles have literally gone whack." He shook his head. It hurt terribly from where "Sonic" had hurled that book at him. The door bell rang. "Get lost!" Tails yelled. There was a slight whimper from outside the door. It wasn't Sonic or Knuckles. "Oh, geez! Sorry!" He called and dropped his dish into the sink. He ran to the door and flung it open. "Charmy?" He asked. The bee looked like someone had just died. "You okay?" Charmy shook his head. "Wanna come in?" The bee nodded sadly. Tails shook his aching head and allowed the bee into his disaster of a house.

"Sorry," Charmy muttered. Tails didn't speak. "I just didn't know where else to turn." Tails sighed. Charmy was pushing eight years old and even though he was still a child, he could understand just how serious his team mate's argument had been.

Tails patted him on the back. "I should call Vector," he said.

"No!" Charmy cried.

Tails stopped short. "Why not?" He asked.

"Just don't, please," Charmy said with a pleading look. Tails nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" Tails asked. Charmy sighed. He didn't seem to want to talk much. "Well, you stay here as long as you like." Tails said. Charmy smiled sadly. "Wanna go for a walk?" Charmy nodded, getting some of the spirit Tails remembered him having. The two stood up and walked out of the house. Tails shook his head sadly. _What a day,_ he thought bitterly. Charmy didn't speak either. He was lost in his own problems.

_Would they even care?_ He asked himself over and over again. Tails looked down at the bee. He knew it had been hard just by the look on his face.

_Whatever's happening, _he thought, _it isn't good. _Suddenly there was a loud hawk screech echoed through the ruins. Tails jumped and saw a small Kestrel land beside them.

"Hi!" He said. Tails rolled his eyes. "I kind'a got left alone at my house! Can I stay with you? Please?" Tails looked down at the bird.

"What's your name, Kid?" He asked.

"My name is Skylar!" The Kestrel said with a wide grin. Charmy looked over the bird too.

"Hi!" Charmy said.

"Hello!" Skylar replied.

Tails sighed and rubbed his burning head. "Sure why not?" Tails asked. "You can hang out with us if you want." _And I get stuck with two hyperactive kids. _His head throbbed in a painful retort. _What a day._

_Monday_

_Somewhere in the Forest_

_1045hrs_

Gallop shook his head sadly. "Look what you've done, wolf," he growled at himself. "You had to let your past get involved? When will you learn?" Gallop lifted his eyes. With his robotic hearing sense, he heard some angry grumbling. "Hey!" He called. He heard a deep gasp and realized that he had scared who ever was over there. "Sorry!" Gallop called again.

"No problem," the voice from behind the bushes said. Gallop walked through them to see a red echidna. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Knuckles smiled. "Hey, I remember you!" He said.

Gallop nodded. "Same here," he muttered.

Knuckles looked at the wolf. "You look like you've had a bad day," he said.

"It seems I've been ditched," Gallop answered.

"Sadly, so have I," Knuckles said. Gallop looked over the echidna. He had a large cut on his stomach. Gallop winced.

"You look as bad as I feel," he said.

Knuckles smiled slightly. "You might feel as bad as I look."

Gallop laughed. He didn't understand why he was trying to like this guy. For all the wolf knew, this entire thing was Knuckles' fault, but Gallop couldn't find it in himself to hold a grudge against the echidna. No matter what Gallop wanted to think, he knew Knuckles didn't mean any harm by hiding Skylar this morning. He only thought he was doing the right thing. Gallop sighed. "So, what are you going to do?"

Knuckles looked at him. "I figure I'd just go back to Angel Island until Tails calms his twin-tailed behind down."

"Well, if you need some place to stay, I've got a nice big cave."

"No thanks."

There was a loud crash and a curse from behind them. Gallop spun around, pressing the pendent on his collar. A metal suit of armor spread out from the collar, covering the wolf's body like a second skin. Knuckles noticed a red spot on the armor, but ignored it for a moment. The spot was lost in the shock that he got from seeing a full flesh creature turn into a robot.

Gallop found himself face to face with a large crocodile. Vector glared at the robotic wolf. "You," he hissed.

_Monday_

_Somewhere else in the Forest_

_Noon_

"Stupid, no good, dirty rotten, overly confident, money-crazed, blasted jerky, angry idiotic, meanie-headed crocodilian beast," Espio mutter under his breath. He could think of hundreds of other things to call Vector, but he decided not to go back to cussing. The detective was walking invisible. He figured if Charmy saw him coming, then the bee would take off. Espio decided that it would be the smartest thing for him to just walk around unseen. That way, he could sneak up on Charmy. _And how are you going to explain to him that you quit Chaotix?_ He asked himself. Espio shook his head. _Don't think about that. One step at a time. Find the bee, then give him back to Vector and see if you want to come back, and if you do, demand an apology, if you don't, say your farewells. Simple as one, two… _

His thought got cut off as he hit something. "Pardon me," Espio said. There was a loud scream and Espio looked up to see a very confused and somewhat scared panther in the path. "What?" He asked.

The panther turned her head, trying to locate where the sound had come from. Espio sighed and turned visible. The panther let out a small yelp of surprise as the chameleon's sudden appearance. "Well, hello there," she said. Espio glared at her.

"Hi?" He said. Zeera smiled. Espio groaned, figuring he just got himself in trouble.

"Hello," Zeera said.

Espio rolled his eyes. "I'm busy," he growled.

"Doin' what?"

Espio sighed angrily. "I'm trying to find someone," he said, getting very annoyed.

Zeera smiled brightly. Maybe she could actually befriend someone. She wasn't catching the hint in Espio's voice. "Can I help?"

"No!" Espio said and spun around. He silently slipped back into the forest. Zeera sighed and followed.

"Please? I'm good at tracking," she asked.

Espio shook his head. "I'm sure you are, but I don't need help right now. I'm not in the best mood, so if you don't mind, please leave me alone." The word "alone" got lost in a crash. Espio snarled as he was hit by a blue bullet. "Watch where you're going, Sonic!" Espio yelled.

Sonic looked at Espio. He blinked a few times, as if confused. Espio could see that he wasn't fully down to Earth. A bit distracted, but he honestly didn't care. Sonic looked from Zeera to Espio. He finally shook his head. "Sorry," he muttered.

Zeera looked at the hedgehog. "That's a nasty bump on your head. Want me to take a look?" Sonic shrugged absentmindedly. Zeera walked over to him and checked the bruised area. "Ouch. What did you do?"

"I have no idea," Sonic muttered.

"Well, this is all fine and dandy, but while you two are playing doctor, I have bigger problems!" Espio said with an annoyed hiss.

"You think you have problems?" Sonic said. "Tails hates me!"

"Well, Vector hates me _and_ Charmy is missing!" Espio spat back.

"Oh, and we should just stop the world because _you_ have problems!" Sonic said. He was just as annoyed as Espio. "Hey look, world!" He yelled to the sky. "Espio has problems! Stop spinning so he can fix them!"

"Why you little…" Espio snarled.

"Oooo-kay!" Zeera said, stepping between the two before they started killing each other. "Break up the love fest!" She looked at Espio. "We'll help you find your person, okay?"

Espio rolled his eyes again and sighed, but gave in. "Sure, fine. Just don't get in my way."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at Espio. "Okay, fine," he muttered.

_Old Prison Island_

_Warehouse_

_Somewhere off the Coast_

_1245hrs_

Alex turned around as a bat, wearing black clothing and high boots, and a slightly dark blue hedgehog walked into a very large office. "Report," he snapped curtly.

The hedgehog stepped forward at the slight push from his partner. "It seems Knuckles and Tails fell for it, Alex," he said.

Alex nodded. "Good. What about Sonic?"

"Tails kicked him out. He was out before he saw either of us. As far as he's concerned, his friends are mental."

"Good work, Kyle. Baton, anything to add?"

The bat clone shook his off-white head. "No," he answered.

"Good," Alex growled. "Now get out." The two clones nodded and left. "Spike!" He called. A small, yellow porcupine ran into the office. "Is Samantha back yet?"

Spike nodded. "Want me to get her?" He asked. Alex nodded. The porcupine ran out of the office. Outside of the office, the warehouse was huge. A large room made up most of it. The office was in the second floor of the warehouse. The main room was completely furnished. It had a large TV in it, stolen, of course, and a few couches and chairs. Lounging on the chairs were the two clones that Alex had just seen. The other two were hedgehogs also. One was pink. She wore a black dress, much like Amy's red one. Her gloves were also black. Spike waved to her and she snorted back at him. "Same to you, Britney," he muttered. "Hey, Colby!"

A black and red hedgehog clone smiled at Spike. "Hi!" He said happily. Spike smiled at Colby's upbeat attitude. Eggman had made the clone first, so he wasn't as mentally stable as the other clones. The group kept him around as more of a pet than an actual member of the team. Spike waved at Colby and continued to find Samantha.

His small legs took him to a large room. Inside the room were hundreds of computer and TV monitors. Nothing was on most of them, and the ones that were on had only a few codes and digits. A twin-tailed fox was typing away at the computer. "Samantha?" Spike asked. The fox jumped and looked behind her.

"Oh, hey Spike. What is it?" She asked sweetly.

"Alex wants a report on your surveillance, I think," he answered.

Samantha sighed sadly. "He's not going to be happy. We still have to get the cameras installed in Tails' house."

"I think he meant _field_ surveillance," Spike corrected his friend. The closest bond of the DarkHearts was the porcupine and the fox. Samantha ripped off one of her tails and placed it on a hook in the room. "That's still gross," Spike said with a laugh.

Samantha smiled. "It's not my fault Eggman made one of my tails removable. Biomechanics are amazing!"

"Still gross," Spike returned with a laugh.

Samantha shook her head and walked the catwalk to Alex's office. She walked in. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.

Alex looked at her. "Just a report, Samantha," he said.

The fox nodded. "It seems we've sucked in six more members into our plot," she said.

"And?"

"And our original three have found these new players. It seems that they have somewhat teamed up. Though the power guys might have some issues and the speed guys don't seem to want to get along and the flight, other than Tails, seems to be a bunch of kids."

Alex smiled. "They're making this too easy. How's the camera instillation going?"

Samantha sighed. "Well, Tails is out of his house right now, so I can get there and install the cameras, but the other two groups have houses as well. We'll have to get cameras in them too."

Alex looked at her and shook his head. "Take Britney and Spike with you. I'll watch the other three. Get those cameras up. They are vital to this plan." Samantha nodded and sighed deeply. "Something wrong?" Alex asked with no concern in his dark voice.

"No sir," Samantha said.

"Good," Alex returned, turning away from the fox. "Dismissed!"

_Author's note: Meet the DarkHearts, guys! Hope you liked this chapter. _


	6. Truth and Bitter Consequences

_Author's note: I'm updating! Gaspeth! Okay, enjoy. For story purposes, in this setting, Tails is wearing a pair of shorts. Don't ask why; just try to imagine him in them.  _

_Chapter Six: Truth and Bitter Consequences_

_Monday_

_Near Tails' Workshop_

_1400hrs_

Tails rubbed his still throbbing head as he tried to make sense of the younger kids' incoherent jabbering. He was unsure if he was having a splitting head-ache because of them, or if it was still hurting from when Sonic had thrown the book at him. He had his head bowed and was staring at the ground. After nearly four hours of walking around with the kids, he had finally decided it was time to go home. Charmy and Skylar didn't seem to mind this very much and seemed, actually, to be very happy about it.

A white tip of a tail came into his view. He looked up to see a female fox walking from the direction of his house. He sighed. Any other day and he would have looked into why there was another fox running around, but today he didn't. He had problems of his own and talking to a strange fox wouldn't help them. He did, though, keep an eye on her until she disappeared into the forest. He shrugged. "Things just keep getting weirder," he mumbled and ran to catch up with Charmy and Skylar.

He slowly and painfully searched for his keys within the pits of his pockets. He pulled them out and placed them into the lock. "Don't touch anything that looks breakable, guys." He looked around his disaster of a house and the scattered food. As an after thought, he added, "and don't touch anything that's green, blue, red, fuzzy or all of the above."

He walked to the couch and collapsed on it. He took a deep breath and let his mind race. Half of him wanted desperately to call Sonic and apologize for acting like a jerk earlier and the other half wouldn't let him because it was Sonic who owed him an apology. _He's your best friend,_ Tails argued.

_Yeah,_ he reasoned with himself. _Your best friend that hurled a book at your head! _He allowed this argument to go on for a long while; all the while he listened out for Charmy and Skylar. There was a loud crash from the basement where he now kept the Tornado. He ended the conversation in his head and ran down the stairs. Charmy and Skylar were standing around a bent piece of metal and a shattered beaker. Thankfully, though, there was nothing in the beaker. Tails had been conducting a few experiments down there that had to do with flammable materials. It had something to do with his photosynthesis fuel project. "Okay guys! Basement is now officially off limits!" He said and shepherded them back into the living room.

"But Tails…" Charmy began.

"Tails said 'no'!" Tails said, and then wondered why in the world he was talking in third person. "Why don't you two go play in my room, huh?"

"Come on!" Skylar yelled and flew up stairs, Charmy at his tail. Tails rubbed his head and pulled out his computer. Sighing, he typed away on it, continuing his botany research.

_Monday_

_Forest_

_1600hrs_

Sonic looked from the panther to Espio. He remembered Zeera from what he'd seen of her earlier that day. _Was it only this morning?_ He asked silently. Somewhere along the course of this day, he had become public enemy number one and his best friends thought he was crazy. Espio didn't look much better than he did. He had never seen the detective act so nervous. Sonic shook his head. The only reason he was hanging with this group was because he didn't want to be alone at the moment. He turned to Zeera. "So, what are you doing out by yourself?" He asked.

Zeera sighed. "I got tired of my current living situations," she answered. "But I'll be back later. Gallop isn't going to be too happy, though."

Sonic smiled. "So, what were your current living situations? I don't mean to pry."

Zeera looked down at him. "Nah, you're not prying. Gallop, that wolf you met earlier today, won't let me do anything and I can't take it anymore!"

The hedgehog shook his head sadly. "And he'll just take you back?"

Zeera nodded. "As much as I hate to admit it, I need him as much as he needs me."

"I wish my group would take me back," Sonic muttered. Espio rolled his eyes and acted like he wasn't paying attention to them.

"What happened?" She asked. "You three seemed pretty tight earlier."

Sonic shook his head, straining to remember what had happened after he was called away from Tails and Knuckles. "I don't know. I heard a voice call me, so I went to check it out, and then, nothing…" He bowed his head. "I woke up about ten minutes later, walked into Tails' house and got chewed out." He swallowed and rubbed his head. Ironically, both he and Tails were suffering nasty head-aches. "I don't even know why they hate me!"

Zeera cocked her head, but it was Espio who answered. "Did they say anything?" He asked.

Sonic jumped and looked at the Detective, who was now looking at both Sonic and Zeera with interest. "Yeah," Sonic said. "I thought you didn't care…"

"Call it a detective's nature," Espio answered sharply. "What did they say?"

Sonic shrugged it off. "Knuckles said something about me insulting them and then assaulting them. I tried to convince them that I didn't do anything, but that just made it worse."

Zeera looked at him and shook her head, completely at a loss. Espio, on the other hand, had to put in all his two-cents into this case. "Are you sure that conk on the head didn't mess up your memory?"

Sonic nodded. "I'm not too good at math, but I know the probability of getting knocked out and waking up in the exact same spot is small."

Espio shook his head. "I wish I could tell you something you want to hear, Sonic, but I just don't see how this doesn't fall on your shoulders."

Sonic bowed his head again. "I was afraid you'd say that," he whispered.

_Monday_

_Chaotix Detective Agency_

_2000hrs_

Gallop sighed and looked at the sky. He was used to being outside, but not used to being tied up. Vector had, under the circumstances, arrested him. Gallop had gone quietly, but it was Knuckles who convinced the croc to question the wolf. Now all Gallop was doing was waiting for Vector to get the courage to come and talk to him. Gallop wasn't entirely sure what they were doing in the house, but they had been in there for hours. "Probably discussing either why it seems that their friends all the sudden hate them, or what they are going to do with me."

After another ten minutes, Vector finally walked out. "You have a lot of explaining to do," Vector growled. Gallop pinned his ears to his head. "Let's start with an easy question. Why did you want those files?"

Gallop sighed. "I needed them because I had to figure out who those guys are."

Vector shook his head. "How do you not know who they are?"

"Because I've been living in a cave since before they were born, that's why!" Gallop growled.

"Why?" Vector asked.

"Look, I had a bad life, okay, so I tend to stay away from the cities."

Vector glared at him. "I want to hear it all."

Gallop looked at the ground. "Look, it's a long and sad story that has a very unhappy ending."

"Okay, let's go with another question. Why can you turn into a robot?"

Gallop took a sharp intake of air. "Well, that, my friend, is none of your business," he snapped.

"It is every bit of my business!" Vector retorted.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Gallop sat down on the grass. "When I was very young, a year old, my parents sold me to a laboratory where the man running it used me as an experiment. I was his lab rat. He tortured me, and turned me into this monster I am today. The man was very young as well, only about eighteen, I guess. Very young. I was there for ten years, suffering the blasted torture. I was given the armor as a _gift_. If I hadn't escaped, I would be stuck as a mindless robot."

Vector stared at Gallop, eyes wide. "Anything else?"

Gallop nodded. "I had gained incredible strength, so I went into kick-boxing," his eyes darkened as he said, "and a few other things. I guess my career was going pretty well until one nasty kick landed me a broken leg. I was terrified of hospitals and doctors, so I ran the best I could on three legs. Since the leg was snapped and never grew back right, I lost my career as a kick-boxer." He stood up. Sure enough, he back left leg was three inches shorter than the other three. "For three years, I wandered the Ruins, eating what I could. I became a vegetarian because I couldn't hunt for my food, or bring myself to enter the city to get a burger. It took all those three years for me to walk semi normal. Because my leg is slightly smaller, I will always have a limp."

Vector was staring, wide-eyes at the wolf. "Okay," he said. "Well, yeah, you're not a criminal; you're just a crazy old guy who is too paranoid. Keep your one hundred bucks. You need it more than I do."

Gallop smiled. "What I want to know," a voice hissed behind them, "is _who_ made you." Gallop and Vector turned around to see Knuckles staring at them.

The wolf sighed. "My name is Gallop Wolcry," he whispered and turned on his armor. He turned to show Knuckles a fainted red number on his side. It said "E-13".

_Tuesday_

_Old Prison Island_

_300hrs_

Samantha walked into the office. "Alex, the cameras are installed," she reported.

The somewhat dark red echidna clone looked at her. "It took you long enough," he growled.

"With all due respect, Alex, but when one of your locations is in the boondocks and they are running on a generator that isn't accessible through a network and you have to reroute it so you can tap into the main frame of their computer through the generator, it'll take you a few hours," she said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't want excuses, Samantha!" He growled. The fox glared at him and stormed out of the office.

"Who does he think he is?" She asked herself angrily. She walked into her own office, ignoring the other clones that were lazing around watching TV. Colby was sleeping, curled up like a puppy in the corner. Samantha did, at least, stop to smile at the clone. She opened the door to the monitor room. On the screens were shots of the players of their game. Some of the room's monitors were dedicated to Tails' workshop. The other two-thirds were dedicated to the panther's cave and the detective agency. "Computer!" She said. The computer beeped. "Replay Chaotix House, exterior, 2005 hours." One monitor flashed and showed the Chaotix agency during Gallop's confession. She took notes vigorously as she listened to his life story.

Spike walked in. "Sammy?" He asked quietly.

The fox looked up. "Oh, hey Spike," she said.

"I'm sorry that Alex yelled at you," Spike said, "but he's having a lot of issues lately. We've finally put our plan into action and he just wants everything to be perfect."

Samantha looked at the small porcupine. "He's just so irritating sometimes!"

"I know," Spike whispered. "Come on, we've got a big day tomorrow."

Back in Alex's office, Kyle and Baton stood. "You two have your assignments, right?" He asked. "Don't reveal yourselves yet. Kyle, you are Sonic, don't forget that. Baton, if you are caught, then obviously you can't pose as your counterpart; you are Rouge's cousin, Dark. But don't get caught and we won't have to convince them that Rouge has a cousin. Kyle, get Tails to hate Sonic as much as possible!"

Kyle nodded. "But what about Knuckles?"

Alex snickered. "I don't care about that blasted Echidna. Kill him for all I care. If we split up Sonic and Tails, then we will have this world."

"Kill?" Baton asked.

Alex nodded. "Show them no mercy," he growled. Kyle and Baton nodded and walked out. Alex rubbed a small scar on his arm. It was the only remnant of his torture within the walls of Eggman's base. "I wasn't shown any."

_Author's note: Well, yeah. That story is the shortened version of Gallop's history. It is much longer. Points up And that's Alex for ya! _


	7. What not to do While Tails is Sleeping

_Author's note: Ok, I have dieing to put this chapter up! This is the beginning of the main plot of the story. Hope ya'll enjoy it._

_Chapter Seven: What Not to do while Tails is Sleeping _

_Tuesday _

_0900hrs_

_Tails' Workshop_

_Team Flight_

Tails looked at the clock. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes in exhaustion. He shook his head. "One all night stand," he muttered, closing his laptop. "What harm could it have done?" He looked around for Charmy and Skylar. "Guys!" He called. There was no answer. _Still sleeping?_ He thought and walked up the stairs. He had guessed right. Charmy and Skylar were sleeping in his bed. "Guys" he muttered, shaking the bee. Charmy woke up with a moan.

"Mornin'," He said.

Skylar stirred as well. He let out a high pitched squeak as he yawned.

"You two want breakfast?" Tails asked. Both Charmy and Skylar nodded eagerly. Tails sighed. "Come with me," he said and walked out of the room and downstairs. Charmy and Skylar followed happily.

"What are we going to have?" Skylar asked.

"Pancakes," Tails answered sleepily.

"With chocolate chips?" Charmy asked.

"Sure guys. With chocolate chips. No syrup, though. I don't have any."

There was a groan of discontentment from the two children, but Tails silenced them with a glare that said _be thankful I'm cooking at all! _Tails walked into the kitchen and pulled out the necessary ingredients to make pancakes. His movements were slow, both from fatigue and his head-ache, which didn't get any better during his all night stand.

Charmy and Skylar were not patient at all. They crowded around the fox, watching his every move and pushing him to move faster. Tails didn't care about them. He was in a daze from pain and lack of sleep. When he finished making the pancakes, he grabbed a couple of pain pills. Without waiting to see if Charmy and Skylar were happy with their breakfast, he downed the pills and lay on the couch. Within seconds, he was asleep.

Charmy and Skylar finished their meal. "What do you want to do?" Charmy asked,

"Let's go play in the basement!" Skylar replied.

"But Tails said we shouldn't play in there," Charmy said.

"So! Tails isn't awake, is he?"

Charmy smiled with a slightly evil grin. "No, he's not! Let's go!"

The two kids flew down into the basement. They ignored the airplane and went straight for the chemical juice on the table. "Hey, Charmy," Skylar called, holding up some clear liquid. "What is this?"

Charmy flew over and took the beaker. "Don't know!" He said.

"Let me have it!" Skylar said and grabbed for the beaker. Charmy jerked his arm away. The beaker dropped from his hand.

"Oops," Charmy muttered. The liquid was moving towards some oil on the ground. "I think we should get out of here," Charmy said. Skylar nodded and the two ran up the stairs. Right before they reached the front door, the clear liquid made contact with the oil.

The basement exploded, setting the house on fire. Tails, in his drug induced sleep, did not hear the explosion.

_Outside of Tails' Workshop_

Outside were two lone figures. One was a hedgehog and the other was a bat. The bat cocked his head in confusion as the workshop was engulfed quickly in flames. "Well," Baton muttered, "that's not part of the plan."

Kyle shrugged. "So, it helps," he said. Without another word he took off towards the burning building.

"Wha…?" Baton said, staring after his partner. "Kyle!" He called and ran after the clone.

_Tuesday_

_0830hrs_

_Zeera's Cave_

_Team Speed_

Sonic opened his eyes. He didn't remember ever being led inside the large cave. He didn't remember lying down on the couch and falling asleep there. Zeera remembered, though. Sonic shook his head and was surprised to see a blanket had been draped over him. He sighed sadly. His head-ache was feeling better now that he had gotten enough sleep. He looked around and this time he saw Espio. The detective was sleeping on the ground with his knees hugged to his chest and his head in-between them. Despite his situation, Sonic chuckled. He was fully aware that Espio slept in the oddest positions. Sonic stretched and stood up. All the doors in the house were closed. He spotted a black door. Shrugging, he walked over to it.

"I wouldn't go in there." Sonic jumped and spun around. Zeera laughed. She was standing with her back against the wall. "That room is off limits."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"That room is Gallop's," Zeera answered. "He would kill to protect what's in there."

"What's in there?"

Zeera sighed and walked over to the door. "Tell no one I showed you this room, okay?" Sonic nodded. The panther slowly opened the door and motioned for Sonic to enter. He did. The room was white washed from top to bottom, but the most astonishing thing about the room was that it was covered in the biggest collection of musical instruments Sonic had ever seen in his life. There was almost every brass instrument and at least half of the woodwind section. Zeera smiled at the large collection. Sonic stared down each instrument with a shocked expression. There was a silver Trumpet, a white French horn, a blue and white Mellophone, a gold Flute, a black and silver Piccolo, a rustic redwood Clarinet and a deep black Guitar, just to name a few. Sonic reached out to touch the black string instrument. Zeera slapped him gently. "That is his most prized possession, I wouldn't touch it."

Sonic nodded. "Can he really play all of these?" He asked.

"Actually, yes, he can," Zeera answered. "He can play every one of them quite well."

Sonic could only look around in amazement at the large collection. "Wow," he muttered.

"Come on," Zeera said. "We should leave. He'll know if we don't get out soon." Sonic nodded. He left the room to find Espio staring inside it as well. Zeera came out behind him. "Glad to see you awake," she said the Espio, who gave a very curt nod of acknowledgement to the panther.

"We need to find Charmy," Espio growled.

"Hold your horses, Lizard-man," Zeera said with a cheery voice. "We can go in a few minutes!"

Espio rolled his eyes and walked to the couch. He sat with his arm crossed. "Why can't we leave now?" He asked.

"Because, I'm hungry," Zeera said with a smile. She ran into the kitchen. "Anyone want anything?"

"No," Espio called.

"I'll take something," Sonic answered. He went to go sit by Espio. "You know, you don't have to stay with us."

Espio narrowed his eyes. "If I was some one to jump to conclusions, then I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

"Just saying," Sonic muttered.

Zeera came back and tossed a cereal bar at Sonic, who caught it quickly. "You two need to lighten up, and get along." Sonic opened the wrapper of the bar.

"Tell that to Espio," he said. Espio glared at him, but didn't speak.

"Okay, you two have issues with each other. We can work those out while we find the lizard's friend."

"My name is Espio," Espio muttered. Sonic chuckled a bit.

Zeera rolled her eyes at the two. "Come on!" She exclaimed and went out the door. Sonic sighed and followed her. Espio watched after them for a few seconds then followed. Sonic was staring at a large pillar of smoke coming from the direction of the Train Station.

Zeera was also staring at it. "What do you think set?" She asked.

Sonic shook his head and began running toward the smoke. "That's Tails' house!" He yelled. Zeera look at Espio who shrugged. She followed Sonic. Espio rolled his eyes and took up the chase as well.

_Tuesday_

_0950hrs_

_Tails' Workshop_

Kyle looked around inside the burning building. "Tails!" He called. He heard a slight groan and went to it. "Tails?" He asked. The fox was stuck underneath a fallen piece of wood.

He looked up at Kyle. "Sonic?" He asked wearily. Kyle nodded. "Thank goodness. Help me out of this."

Kyle smiled. "No, I don't think I will," he said.

Tails cocked his head. "Why? Look, if this is about yesterday, I'm sorry, okay? Please, help me out of here."

"No," Kyle said. He laughed bitterly. "This isn't about yesterday, Tails. You are far more trouble than you're worth. I've waited a long time to see you die. This way, I won't be blamed for anything." Kyle smiled down at Tails. "Sorry kid, but it's better this way."

Tails looked about ready to retort, but was impacted by Kyle's foot. "My work here is done," Kyle said, staring down at the unconscious fox. "Good-bye Tails."

_Team Speed_

Sonic looked at the burning house in dismay. Zeera run up beside him. "You know the guy who lives there?" She asked.

"His best friend lives there," Espio said, coming to stand beside them. Sonic nodded, staring at the house. "You aren't thinking about going in there, are you?" He asked. Sonic looked at Espio and nodded again. He took a deep breath and ran towards the house. "You'll be killed!" Espio called after him. "Stupid fool," he growled.

Zeera looked at him. "You're just going to let him get himself killed?" She asked.

Espio shrugged. "If he wants to risk his life, then by all means, let him," he said. Zeera snorted at Espio and went after Sonic. "Idiot," Espio muttered and sat down.

Sonic ran in the door. "Tails!" He yelled. He saw a small body lying by the door. "Charmy?" He asked and knelt by the bee. He quickly checked the pulse. There was one. He saw also the small body of a bird. Zeera burst through the door. "Take these," Sonic said and handed the two kids to Zeera. She nodded and left the house with them. Sonic sighed and continued his search for Tails. _What in the world happened?_ He thought. He was unaware of the flammable chemicals that had started the fire. "Tails!" He screamed through the roaring of the fire.

His leg caught on something and he looked down to see the rubble Tails was caught under. He knelt and began throwing the burning rubble off of the fox. Tails groaned softly as the pressure was reduced, but he didn't wake up. Sonic was torn between joy and sadness as he listened to the fox groaning. The joy was that he was still alive and the sadness was that he was causing Tails pain. When he finally pushed the rubble away, his gloves were completely burned through and the flesh was singed slightly. He picked up the fox and sighed. "Let's get out of here, buddy," he said.

_Outside_

"Espio!" The chameleon looked up to see Vector, Knuckles and Gallop rushing toward the burning building. "What happened here?" Knuckles asked, looking worriedly at Tails' workshop.

Espio shrugged. "Don't know, don't care."

Vector narrowed his eyes. "I am sick of your indifferent attitude, Espio! Can't you care about someone else for once in your miserable life?"

Espio rolled his eyes. "No, I don't think I can, Vector. But you know, it is said that people learn from the people they live around." Vector growled and lunged for his ex-partner.

Gallop grabbed him. "Now is not the time to be fighting!" He snarled. Vector relaxed and Gallop released him. Zeera, who had been standing near the house, walked over to them.

"Zeera," Gallop said in formal greeting.

"Gallop," Zeera returned. They held each other's gaze for a few brief seconds until they heard a yelled from the house. Both spun to see Sonic running out with Tails in his arms. Zeera ran over to them while Knuckles pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Put him down," Zeera said. Sonic did and Zeera quickly began checking him. She pulled off her backpack and dug through it. "I knew I should have restocked," she muttered and pulled out a half roll of gauze and a bottle of disinfectant. "He doesn't seem to be seriously injured, but he's probably sucked in enough smoke to knock him out." She looked at Tails' head. "That is what I'm concerned about." There was a large bump on the fox's head.

"Well, I did find him under some rubble," Sonic said. He looked toward the burning house.

Zeera shook her head. "That's not a wound you can get from falling wood."

Sonic opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a moan from Tails. He looked down to see that the fox was waking up. "Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded. Tails narrowed his eyes at him. "What changed your mind? Guilt? Pity? Or did you just want to finish me off later!"

Sonic was taken aback at the outburst. "What are you talking about, Tails?"

Tails tried to sit up, but was pushed down gently by Zeera. "You need to stay lying down until the paramedics arrive." Although Zeera was never a huge supporter of the human medical system, she figured this crew was, so she would go along with it for the time being.

Tails only nodded and glared Sonic down. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," he snarled. Sonic shook his head in confusion. "Don't play dumb with me, Sonic!"

"I honestly have no idea what you are talking about, Tails," Sonic said. Tails narrowed his eyes. He looked away in disgust from the hedgehog. The Life Flight came a few minutes later. Sonic, in his pleading, had done nothing to convince Tails that he did not leave him for dead in the workshop.

As Tails was being hoisted onto a stretcher, Sonic walked up to him. "I'm sorry, Tails," he whispered.

Tails narrowed his eyes. "This friendship is over, Sonic the Hedgehog!" He growled.

Sonic could only watch in utter disbelief as Tails, Charmy and Skylar were put in the helicopter and were flown out of the Ruins.

All the while, a bat and a hedgehog stood off to the side of the burning house, while the flames timidly tried to lick their skin.

_Author's note: This chapter is highly important! I hope the scene changes didn't bother you too much, but, like I said, they are part of the story and have to be done. I hope you liked this one! It is one of my favorite! It is also my longest chapter to date!_


	8. Just Alittle More Than Useless

_Author's note: I hate filler chapters, but this one is, sadly a filler chapter; but an important filler chapter at that. Team Power does play a role in this story. They actually get their own sub-plot! _

_Chapter Eight: Just a Little More Than Useless _

_Tuesday_

_Chaotix Agency _

_1100hrs_

_Team Power_

"I don't get it," Knuckles muttered. He was pacing the Chaotix yard. After he and Vector realized that Gallop would not step foot inside the house, they decided it would be best for them to discuss the matters in the backyard where they could keep an eye on the "fugitive" wolf. Gallop, being made by Eggman, was not trusted by Knuckles. Vector was indifferent about the wolf. He didn't seem to mind that Gallop wore the numbers and had almost seemed to have forgiven the wolf for not paying him the money for the files. Gallop figured this was because of the nasty current events the agency was going through.

Vector shook his head. "What?" He asked.

Knuckles sighed and rolled his eyes. "You aren't paying any attention, are you?"

Vector nodded no. "I'm going through a lot of stress right now, Knuckles. Give a guy a break."

"Stress?" Knuckles spat. "_You're _the one with stress? My friend just set fire to my other friend's house! Sonic would never do that! I don't care how big a fight they get into. He would _never_ try to kill Tails… Would he?"

Gallop shrugged. "If I may interject…

Knuckles spun around, fists up. "No, you may _not_ interject!" He growled.

"Lay off, Knuckle-Brain," Vector said. Knuckles narrowed his eyes at the croc.

""I don't understand how you can side with that… that _thing!_"

"For your information," Gallop said calmly, "I'm a fully functional flesh creature with an uncanny ability to remember things with picture perfect clarity."

Knuckles laughed humorlessly. "Right… And the uncanny ability to turn into a robot," he said.

Gallop glared at him. "I didn't ask to become a robot!"

"Yeah, sure!"

Gallop snarled and stood up. Vector stiffened. "Well, Echidna-boy, I was sold to the lab! My parents sold me because we were running out of money! My parents sold me so my brother could have a better life while I suffered in a living you-know-where! My parents thought my brother was more important to them than I was! I went through things you would have never thought possible! I was prodded at, ripped apart, replaced, electrocuted, zapped, injected, mistreated, beaten, kicked, starved, and deprived of water… Shall I continue?" Gallop asked, fur bristling.

Knuckles smiled. "I don't care what you went through, E-13! All I know is that you are a robot and this is probably all your fault!"

Vector stepped forward. "Knuckles, don't point fingers. Gallop had nothing to do with this."

Knuckles laughed again. "Nothing?" He spat. "If I'm right, Eggman is behind this and that robot is the only thing out here with his numbers on it!"

"I'm a _he_, not and _it_!" Gallop snarled. His dark grey fur was standing on end and he was breathing hard and fast. His paws tingled to press the pendent on his collar and attack his verbal attacker.

Vector felt the tension in the air. "Okay guys, calm down," he said. Gallop spun to face the crocodile. Vector narrowed his eyes. "Down," he said sternly.

The wolf lifted his head and let out a shrill howl. The trees vibrated with the force of the scream. Knuckles grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Vector closed his eyes tight and tilted his head away from the noise. The howl lasted almost a minute. Gallop collapsed at the end of it, panting for breath. His normally amber eyes were now blood red. He turned his blood gaze to Knuckles. The echidna gulped. "Vector…" he said. Vector shrugged, trying to recover from the Gallop's Sonic Blast. "What's wrong with it?"

Gallop lunged. Knuckles jumped over the attack. "Stop calling him that!" Vector snapped.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Stop calling him an '_it'_!" Vector said. Gallop turned on Vector. The wolf pressed the pendent on his collar. His armor spread across his body, but instead of the usually silver coat of armor was now deathly black. There were two one foot spikes jutting out from his shoulders, one on each shoulder.

"What now?" Knuckles asked. Vector shook his head. Gallop's head swung from Vector to Knuckles, trying to keep an eye on each of them at the same time. Knuckles gulped and lunged for the wolf. Gallop acted swiftly. He grabbed Knuckles' arm in his teeth and hurled the echidna into Vector. Knuckles stood up unharmed. "Okay, I will _not_ be a weapon!" He yelled. Gallop barked at them sending Knuckles to his knees again. He turned and ran away from them, making his own path in the trees.

Vector stood up. "Should we go after him?" He asked.

Knuckles nodded. "He's heading toward Station Square. He could certainly do some damage there if we don't stop him."

Vector shook his head and began following the path.

_Tuesday_

_Wild Heart's Cave_

_1130hrs_

_Team Speed_

Sonic stared at the T.V. and listened to the report. Zeera was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Espio was sitting in the corner he slept in sharpening one of his shurikens with a rock.

"What we see behind us is the remains of the home of Miles Prower. His home was set ablaze early this morning. By analyzing the charred wood, the lad tests show that the fire was caused by a chemical reaction. It is also reported that the world renown hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was spotted fleeing the scene, only to appear minutes later to rescue the young fox and two other children from the burning building."

Sonic's ears pricked. "Wait," he said. Espio jumped, nearly cutting himself on the newly sharpened blade. "I was only there once!"

The detective rolled his eyes and went back to his duty. He seemed indifferent about the whole thing. He didn't seem to care that he was now homeless and friendless. At that moment, all that seemed to bother him was the fact that he didn't think his blade was sharp enough.

Zeera shook her head. "I don't know what to tell you," she said. Sonic sighed and zoned back on to the report.

"…Eye witnesses are also saying that there was an explosion. An earlier conversation with Miles Prower confirms these suspicions. He was caught quoting 'I was asleep when it happened. When I woke up, I tried to get out, but a large piece of rubble fell, pinning me to the ground. After minutes of struggling, I heard a voice calling me. It was Sonic. I begged him to help me. He refused and knocked me out.'" The reporter sighed on the TV. "Mr. Prower became too emotional to continue the story. But the missing puzzle piece is that Sonic was reported being seen carrying the fox out of the building. Could it be that, now with Robotnik being silent all these months, Sonic got bored and is now creating his own problems and then fix them? Whatever the reason for the hero's sudden change in personality, the police are destined to find out. Sonic the Hedgehog is wanted for questioning at the station. If you have any information of the whereabouts of the hero, please call this number…" A number appeared on the bottom of the screen. "Remember, you will remain anonymous. We appreciate your help."

The report came to a close and they went to another report on a different subject. Sonic threw a pillow at the TV and turned and walked out of the cave. Espio lifted his head slightly. When Sonic exited the cave, he shrugged and turned his attention back to the ninja star he was sharpening. Zeera shook her head and followed the hedgehog. "Just leave him alone!" Espio yelled after her. He shook his head and focused on the ninja star. He wiped his eyes and sighed, his strokes becoming slower.

Sonic had taken to slamming his fists against a tree. He had already broken through his tattered gloves and blood flowed from his knuckles. "You know," Zeera said, placing a hand on his trembling shoulders, "hurting yourself isn't going to make it better." He stopped in mid-swing and looked at the ground. Zeera sighed and rubbed his back gently.

"I didn't do anything," he muttered. "All I wanted was to spend time with my best friend." He sniffed, fighting back the tears. "I didn't start that fire! I didn't knock him out! I saved his life!" Zeera couldn't do anything for him. She wasn't used to having someone dump themselves on her.

"You should try talking to him," she whispered.

"He won't listen to me!" Sonic said raising his voice. "He never listens to reason!" He slammed his fist against the tree again and screamed at the sheer force. He looked down at his knuckles and could see the white bone beneath the skin. The pain made him angrier. He rapped the tree much harder and bit down on his lip at the new wave of pain. He went for another strike, but was stopped by Zeera's hand. She couldn't stand to see someone hurt themselves. Sonic fought against her grip for a moment, but ended up letting his hand go limp in hers. Zeera shook her head and watched the hedgehog breath deeply until the crazed look left his eyes, leaving only a dazed and confused cloud in them.

"It'll be okay," Zeera said. Sonic didn't respond. His mind was reeling.

"_Numerous crimes have been committed by the famed hero, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

"_You know very well what I'm talking about! First, you come in here and insult me and Tails with no reason, and then you assault us after we asked you nicely to leave, and now you're back for more?"_

"_I wish I could tell you something you want to hear, Sonic, but I just don't see how this doesn't fall on your shoulders."_

Sonic shook his head slightly. Zeera wasn't sure she had seen it. She gently rubbed the hedgehog's back again. "You can't expect to carry the weight on your shoulders alone," she muttered. Sonic bowed his head but didn't respond to her.

Standing just a few feet away from them was a single-tailed fox with another tail in her arms. She sighed and pulled out her communication device. "Mission complete, Alex." She whispered. "Sonic is having a mental breakdown." She put away the radio and turned away from the hedgehog and panther. With a heavy sigh, she silently slipped back into the forest.

_Tuesday_

_Station Square _

_1200hrs_

_Team Power_

Knuckles and Vector stood over the semi-conscious wolf in the middle of a ruined alley way in the city. Gallop was panting and even as they watched, his armor was turning back to its original silver color. The fight to get the crazed wolf under control wasn't an easy one. Vector and Knuckles had to corner Gallop in the alley way. The battle marks of the alley showed the real battle. There were numerous holes in the walls of the two buildings. Garbage scattered the area and a dumpster was ripped to shreds.

When Gallop's armor was fully silver and his eyes were amber again, Vector bent down. "What was that?" He asked.

Gallop groaned and sat up. He pressed the pendent and the armor melted away. "That was Black Armor," Gallop whispered.

"Black Armor?" Vector asked. "Is that anything like Black Doom?"

Gallop cocked his head. "No. It's my original programming breaking through."

"I knew it!" Knuckles yelled.

Vector slapped the guardian. "Shut up!" He turned back to Gallop. "Go on."

"My original design was a 'seek and destroy' command. Black Armor was what I was meant to turn into when I found what I was meant to destroy. Since I was never completely finished, the program breaks through when I get angry at some one."

Vector nodded. "You're not finished?" He asked. Knuckles, whose face was stinging, stood against the wall and listened. He still didn't trust the wolf, but he allowed Vector to trust him.

"No," Gallop answered. "My finished design was meant to be half and half. My left side was supposed to be full robot while Dr. Ivo kept my right side completely flesh. I escaped before he was able to finish my design."

"So, you're incomplete?" Knuckles asked. Gallop nodded. "Well, E-13, I'm guessing that 'Ivo' will want his monster back."

Gallop gulped. "You can't send me back!" He said. "You can't! I'll die if I'm forced to go back!"

Knuckles shrugged. "No skin off my bones," he muttered.

Vector slapped Knuckles again. "Shut up!" He yelled. He turned back to Gallop. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I'm giving you a second chance to prove yourself. Help us figure this out, and I'll forget you ever did anything to me and my group. Deal?"

Gallop nodded and shook Vector's hand. "Deal!"

Both turned to Knuckles. He rolled his eyes and sighed, giving in. "Deal."

_Author's note: Yeah. I hate filler chapters! But sadly they are necessary. Sorry about the wait! Hope you are enjoying this story so far!_


	9. WntdWTiS: Part 2

_Author's note: Hi! It's a bit early for an update, but I'm debating on what to do now that KA4 is finished, so I decided to write with this story. This is my third favorite part of this story_

_Chapter Nine: What else Shouldn't you do While Tails is Sleeping _

_Tuesday_

_1500hrs _

_Warehouse _

_DarkHearts_

Alex smiled as Britney walked into his office with two shining emeralds in her hands. "I don't get it, Alex," she said. "Why do we need these?"

Alex laughed. "Eggman made us emerald compatible for a reason. While those groups are busy being torn apart, that leaves us with the free time to steal these. Good work Britney. Tell Kyle and Baton to get in here." The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and walked out. Alex smiled and shook his head. Kyle and Baton walked in. "You two have your assignments?" He asked. Baton nodded. "Good. Kyle, your performance this morning was amazing, but we need more. Sonic can convince Tails of almost anything."

Kyle sighed. "Alex, Tails is smart. If we play too much with him, then he'll figure it out sooner or later. I think we should let it slide for a few days," he said.

Alex stood up. "Did I _ask_ your opinion?" He growled.

Kyle took a step back. "Well, no, but…"

"Tails is as stupid as the rest of them! If you have to beat him within an inch of his life, then do it!" Alex yelled. Kyle flattened his ears and Baton narrowed his eyes. "Get out, both of you!"

"But Alex…"

"OUT!"

"Jerk," Kyle growled and walled out. Baton shook his head and followed.

Alex growled angrily and followed them. He walked the cat-walk to Samantha's monitor room. "How are the rest of the groups?" He growled. Samantha jumped. Colby, who had been in there to watch T.V jumped as well. He turned up his program and turned away from Alex.

"Well, right now the power team is in Station Square, so I don't have feedback on them. The Speed Team seems to be suffering the most. I've never seen anyone break that much."

"What about the detective, how's he doing?" Alex asked.

Samantha shrugged. "As far as I can tell, he doesn't care about anyone but himself," she said.

"Good. As long as everyone is trying to figure this out, we'll have run over this town. By the time they figure it out, some one's going to be dead." He smiled a wicked grin. "Samantha, I want you to kill Tails."

Samantha dropped the remote she was holding, turning off the TV. Colby muttered something and turned to TV back on. "Me?" She asked. "Now?"

Alex shook his head. "No, not now! I want to watch him and Sonic fight, and then you can kill him. He's just a pawn in our game. We will soon have no use for him." Samantha nodded. "His days are numbered."

_Same Day_

_Wild Heart Cave_

_1700hrs_

_Team Speed_

Sonic was watching the TV again. He had tried to call Tails several times since his episode outside, but got no response. Zeera had done her best to try and cheer the hedgehog up, but nothing had the right effect on him. She was getting more and more annoyed with Espio as the moments passed. He had finished sharpening his ninja star and was now trying to take a nap. Every time Sonic left a message, Espio would roll his eyes and make a rude comment about the fact that Sonic needed to face the facts.

Sonic decided to try one more time. Espio rolled his eyes and closed them. Sonic got the answering machine again. "Hey Tails," he said. "Look, I can see you don't want to talk to me, but please, can we talk about this? Please, just call me back, if only to yell at me." He hung up. With a loud sigh, he place the phone on the couch. Espio listened to his movements with disdian.

"Face it, Sonic," Espio said without opening his eyes. "He doesn't like you anymore." Sonic stood up. "Look, I'm just being honest. When will you start being honest to yourself?" Sonic growled and lunged. Espio didn't mean for the hedgehog to snap. "I'm just saying!" He yelled as Sonic wrapped his torn hands around the detective's throat. Espio began a series of punches, trying to dislodge Sonic from his throat. He felt the pressure leave him and he looked up to see Zeera holding Sonic by his shoulders. Espio stood up. "Just because your friend is a jerk, it doesn't mean you have to be one!" He growled and walked into one of the rooms.

Sonic snarled and ripped himself out of Zeera's grip. He walked into another room and slammed the door. Zeera shook her head and followed Espio. She opened to door to find the detective sitting on the bed. In his hands was a samisen. He was playing a soft melody. Zeera couldn't quite pick out what he was playing. Tears slid down his cheeks as he watched his fingers slide across the strings. He wasn't using the plectrum to play. He closed his eyes and mouthed the words of the song he was playing. Zeera tried to catch the words, but she wasn't good at lip-reading. He stopped suddenly and placed the instrument on the bed. He glared at Zeera, but that was all the acknowledgement she got.

"What was that?" She asked. Espio didn't even look up from where he now was staring.

"It's an old song I used to play for Charmy," Espio muttered. He wiped his eyes.

"It was amazing," Zeera said. "What are the words?"

Espio shook his head. "I don't remember," he said.

Zeera decided to let the subject drop. "Okay," she said and left. Espio picked up the instrument and began playing again.

_Tuesday_

_1800hrs_

_Hotel _

_Team Flight_

"Can I at least get a hero's discount?" Tails asked, throwing a one hundred dollar bill on the counter.

"No," The clerk said.

"Come on! I've saved this city! I should get a discount!"

"Sorry kid."

"Please! I'm poor! One free night!"

"No! That'll be $200 for the three of you," the clerk said. Tails threw down the money.

"See if I ever save this town again," he muttered. "Come on you two!" Tails yelled. Skylar and Charmy got up from where they were sitting and followed Tails. The fox was in horrible shape. He had convinced the doctors to let him out of the hospital. He had a few bandages here and there, but mostly he was just sore. His head was burning again. He grabbed the room key and walked to the elevator. Charmy and Skylar followed happily.

_Outside_

"How long do we wait?" Baton asked.

"Until night fall," Kyle answered. Baton nodded.

_Tuesday_

_2300hrs _

_Same location_

_Team Flight/ DarkHearts_

"Let's go," Kyle said. Baton stretched his muscles and yawned. "Baton, I told you not to fall asleep."

The bat shrugged. "Hold up," he said. He looked down at his boots and smiled as three long spikes came out of them and on came out of the toe of each. Baton nodded. "Let's go make a small fox cry."

"He's in room 113," Kyle said. He began walking toward the motel. Baton nodded and followed. The duo walked up to Tails' room. Kyle knocked.

"Coming," Tails called from inside the room. He sounded very tired. He swung open the door. "Hey Sonic, Hey Rouge," he muttered. "Wait! Sonic, if I didn't want to talk to you over the phone, then what makes you think I want to talk to you here? And what's Rouge doing here?"

"May we come in?" Kyle asked. Baton wasn't allowed to talk on missions. If he did, then someone would notice that he wasn't Rouge.

"No," Tails said and tried to shut the door. Kyle put his foot in the way of the door.

"Sorry, Tails, but you don't have a say so in the matter anymore." He pushed the door open. Tails glared at him.

"Look, Sonic, I don't want to be your friend anymore, and it seems you don't want to be my friend anymore. Can we please stop beating the dead horse?"

Kyle shook his head and kicked out at the fox. Tails yipped and jumped back. Kyle smiled at the fox's reaction. Tails ran to the bed where Charmy and Skylar were sleeping. He pushed them awake. "Charmy!" He said. The bee blinked at him. "You and Skylar need to go find Vector, okay?" Charmy recoiled at the mention of Vector. "Please! Tell him where I am and that Sonic has officially lost his marbles!" Charmy nodded and he and Skylar flew out of the open door. Baton tried to stop them, but missed. He slammed the door. Kyle smiled.

"Do you really think Vector's going to get here in time, Tails?" He asked and lunged at the fox. Tails tried to get out of the line of fire, but couldn't match Kyle's speed. Kyle grabbed Tails tail and hurled his against the door. Baton kicked the fox with his spiked boots. Tails screamed as the spikes dug into his skin. He grabbed Baton's leg and bit down hard. The bat clone screamed and punched Tails in the head. Tails yelped and released his grip on the clone. He stood up to face Baton, but was knocked down by Kyle from the back.

"Two against one," Tails gasped from the ground, "that hardly seems fair."

"I'm not playing by your rules anymore, Fox-boy!" Kyle said and drop-kicked the young fox between his shoulders. Tails yelled as his vision exploded into red and white. He punched blindly, desperate to get a hit. He didn't feel one, but he didn't feel another kick to his back. He spun widely, trying to get a lock on one of his attackers, but he knew, as Baton and Kyle did, that he would not win this fight, no matter what happened. When the white light finally faded, he spotted a window.

He was on the second floor over looking the highway. Falling from his room might kill him is he wasn't careful. He heard a loud snap and knew his tail had just been broken. He didn't have time to think. With a yell, he turned and ran towards the window. He jumped, head-first through the window. Tails tried to control his decent by spinning his tails, forgetting that one was broken. He almost didn't feel the impact on the pavement. He hit the road knees first and blacked out.

Kyle looked at the shattered window. The alarm in the Hotel went off. "Let's go," he said and ran out the door. Baton nodded and followed.

_Tuesday_

_2330hrs_

_Wildheart Cave_

_Team Speed_

Sonic was staring at the ceiling in the bedroom. Zeera didn't come to see him after she saw Espio. Sonic knew why. Espio was right. He was acting like a jerk. He sighed. He knew that he had to deal with this calmly. "How can the guy be so calm about this?" He thought out loud. He was unaware that Espio had spent the last few hours crying in the other bedroom. Sonic was dealing with it a little more in the anger issues. He wasn't mad at Tails, he was just mad at himself. He wanted nothing more than to talk to his friend. He wanted to talk to Tails. He wanted to talk to Knuckles. He wanted to know exactly what happened the day before. He just wanted to understand what was going on. Sonic shook his head and stood up.

He walked into the kitchen of the cave and rummaged through the fridge and found nothing. He sighed.

Espio couldn't sleep either. He was reading a magazine that some one in the house owned. With a sigh, he placed the magazine down. His phone rang. "Hello…"

Sonic sat at the kitchen table. He cradled his head in his hands and tried not to weep. "Sonic," Espio said. The hedgehog lifted his head. "Vector just called. Tails is in the hospital."


	10. People Make Mistakes

_Author's note: It's been a while and I'm sorry. I'm going through a lot right now, so bear with me, please! _

_Chapter Ten: People Make Mistakes_

_Station Square_

_Hospital_

_Wednesday_

_0300hrs_

_Team Power_

"Would you sit down?" Vector asked. Knuckles, who had been pacing for the past few hours, glared at him.

"How can I sit down when my friend is in surgery because my other friend attacked him?"

Vector shook his head. "This just doesn't sound like Sonic. Why in the world would he attack Tails, huh? Sure, they had a fight, but this is going too far."

Gallop looked up from the ground where he was curled up like a puppy. He flattened his ears at the conversation. He was more confused than any of them because he knew nothing of who he was dealing with. He shook his head. "May I please have my opinion heard?"

"No," Knuckles snapped. "I honestly don't care what you have to say, E-13."

"Stop calling me that!" Gallop growled.

"Can't you two just shut up?" Vector asked. Knuckles glared at him and opened his mouth to retort.

"Excuse, but are you Miles' next of kin?" A doctor said, coming out of the fox's room.

Knuckles stepped forward. "He doesn't have a next of kin. As of right now, I'm the closest thing he has. How is he?"

The doctor sighed. "My name is Dr. Richard and your friend isn't doing too well." Dr. Richard looked at Vector and Gallop. Sonic has been advised to stay away from the hospital for the time being. "May I talk to you in private?" He asked.

Knuckles nodded. "I'll be right back. Watch the robot." Gallop snorted at the comment, but did not say a word. Knuckles narrowed his eyes and followed the doctor into a small office. "Yes Doctor?"

"You're friend was mauled. This is a serious offence."

"I don't want a lecture. How is Tails?"

"Well, the surgery for his knees went well. Luckily he didn't shatter the kneecaps and the bone was pretty much left intact. He'll have to be in a wheelchair for a few days, but there is no reason he won't make a full recovery for his legs. Now, as for the rest of his body, he had many minor injures all over his body. A large wound was one on the back of his shoulders. We'll keep him here for a few days. Now, we have a problem. Who attacked him?"

Knuckles shook his head. He was the one who carried Tails to the hospital and he remembered the fox mumbling about Sonic and Rouge attacking him. He wasn't ready to believe Tails' pain induced mumbling. "Sorry. You'll have to ask him when he wakes up. I just got a phone call to come and get him," Knuckles lied. Dr. Richard sighed.

"This could turn out to be the biggest case in Station Square history," he said. Knuckles gulped and nodded. "You can go see him, if you'd like." The echidna took a deep breath and walked out of the office. Gallop and Vector lifted their heads at him. Knuckles shook his head solemnly. He walked into Tails' room.

Tails opened one eye at the sound of his door opening. He looked at Knuckles and sighed. "Tails, I'm only going to ask you once. Who did this to you?" He asked.

Tails opened his mouth under the oxygen mask. "Sonic did," he gasped. Knuckles turned away from the fox.

"Okay," he said. He took a deep breath and looked over Tails. The fox had a knee brace on both knees and a few dozen bandages all over. He had an I.V drip going into one of his arms and an oxygen mask. The doctor hadn't told Knuckles about the mask. "Are you sure?" He asked grasping for any hope that Sonic hadn't completely lost it. Tails nodded. Knuckles sighed again. "Alright, you rest up, okay. The doctor said you will only have to be here for a few days." Tails nodded and fell back into unconsciousness. Knuckles shook his head. "Night, kid," he whispered and walked back into the hallway.

"How is he?" Vector asked.

"He'll live, for now. But with this and the house, someone's trying to kill him, and how long will it be before they turn on us, huh?"

"Well, who's after him?" Gallop asked. Knuckles, for once, didn't seem to mind the cyborg's interjection.

"He has it in his head that Sonic is after him."

"That doesn't sound right at all, and you know it. I don't know ya'll too well, but I do know that that fox and hedgehog have a great friendship and no stupid argument can break that," Vector said.

"Are you done, detective?" Knuckles asked. Vector shrugged.

"Sure, why not? But I'm just sayin'…"

"What is it with detectives?" Knuckles asked. "Are you suggesting we investigate this?"

"No, but that's a good idea."

Knuckles slapped his forehead in frustration. "Fine, we investigate." Gallop sat up and padded toward them. "But if you haven't noticed, Vector, You are the only detective here." Vector shrugged. "I'm going to get some sleep. Good-night."

_Wednesday_

_0800hrs_

_Wildheart Cave_

_Team Speed_

"AHH!" Sonic screamed as he slapped his torn fists into the wall. Zeera and Espio had tried to stop him, but ever since Espio had announced the fox's admission into the hospital, they had watched Sonic go from screaming, to punching, to staring, to pacing and back again. Zeera hated to see anyone in so much pain. She had tried to calm Sonic down, but he was too far gone by that point. Espio had just sat back to enjoy the show with a slight frown on his face.

"Sonic!" Zeera yelled, for the first time raising her voice. Sonic stopped with his fist embedded in the stone wall. "You aren't going to solve anything like this!"

"Ah, let the hedgehog have his fun," Espio muttered. This got him a glare from both the hedgehog and panther. "Jeez," he muttered. "If looks could kill…"

Sonic threw another punch at the wall. Espio shook his head and went to get his samisen. Quietly, he began playing the same song that he had played for Zeera. Sonic shook his head and sat against the wall. Both he and Zeera listened to the music the detective was playing. Espio was aware of their watchful eyes as he played the instrument. Espio mouthed the words again, but this time, someone could make out the lyrics. Sonic shook his head and sighed. He didn't know the song Espio was playing, but he did remember the poem the lyrics were set upon. "Give me one more moment in time," he recited quietly. Zeera lifted her ears. "Give me one more tear to cry. Do you believe in second chances? Do you believe in more than one? Please forgive me, oh friend of mine."

Espio sighed and ended the music. "Give me one more moment in time," he finished softly.

_Wednesday_

_1000hrs_

_Station Square_

_Cyber Café _

_Team Power_

Knuckles looked at the e-mail with distain. "It looks exactly like him," he muttered. The e-mail was the same one that had been given to Tails only three days earlier. "I just don't see how this isn't Sonic!" Vector shook his head and pushed the echidna out of the chair, knocking him to the café floor. "It's official," he muttered. "It's gang up on Knuckles Week!"

Gallop laughed. He had sucked up his claustrophobia to help the group clear Sonic's name. Vector stared at the picture. "Sorry, Knux, but you're correct. In this light, there's no possible way to tell anything. We need to get into the police records if we are going to clear his name, and yours."

"Police records? Do you even know how to hack, even if we got into the station?"

"No, but you do," Vector said with a sly crocodile smile.

Knuckles glared up from the floor. "I don't know what you are talking about," he said as he stood up.

"Oh, shut up. You get a laptop for Christmas three years ago and you honestly want to act like you have no computer skills to speak of? We aren't all as stupid as you, Knuckles."

"I have half a brain to beat you," Knuckles said.

"Exactly, you only have half a brain!"

"Can't you two get along?" Gallop asked. Knuckles shrugged and ignored the wolf.

"Okay, I'll do it. You two get me into the station, get their attention and I'll hack into the files," Knuckles said.

Vector nodded. "That's my boy. Let's go before you lose your nerve." The trio stood up and paid for their drinks. Knuckles shook his head as they walked out of the café. They walked the few blocks to the station. "Alright, how are we going to get their attention?"

"Well," Knuckles stated, "we do have a criminal right here."

"Knuckles! Why can't you be nice to hi…"

Gallop cut the croc off. "Actually, that's a great idea. You bring me in handcuffs, and I make a riot. That'll give Knuckles time to get into the files and find proof of his innocence, and if all else fails, I'll be the only one in trouble."

Vector sighed. "Okay, it works. Let's do this." Gallop got on his hind legs and allowed Vector to slap the cuffs on his wrists. Gallop gulped and followed Vector into the station. "Officer!" Vector called. An officer walked up to him. "I have a wild one here. Mind helping me out?"

The officer shook his head and grabbed Gallop's arm. The wolf panicked. His eyes went blood red, but he didn't turn on his armor. He lashed out at the cop, ripping through the uniform. Fresh blood stained the wolf's teeth. The officer looked down at his now opened chest. Vector stared, wide-eyed. Gallop wasn't supposed to _hurt_ anyone. "Get some tranquilizers!" The officer screamed. Vector paled slightly.

Knuckles shook his head, took off his boxing gloves, and ran into the mob scene that the station had turned into. He ran quickly to the computer and tried to remember all the hacking techniques he had taught himself. He threw in the user name "Admin" and in the password area he typed in "Password". He sighed with relief as a screen came that said "Permission granted." He looked at the mainframe. "Oh, Vector, please keep it up!" He said softly and typed quickly; scrolling through the numerous files and cases the police were going through that week. He found a case that looked promising and clicked. A horde of photos attacked the screen. He flipped through them until he spotted one that was taking with a flash, revealing a blue hedgehog with a Chaos Emerald in his hands. Knuckles nodded and looked over the picture, but he couldn't find anything to prove that the picture wasn't of Sonic. He pulled out a picture he had of the three of them and scanned it into the computer.

Gallop pulled himself out of Vector's grip and out of the handcuffs. He lunged bitterly at the police officers. Shots rang out from the tranquilizer guns. "Don't shoot!" Vector screamed. He grabbed the wolf. "This is an act, Gallop," he hissed in Gallop's ear. Gallop turned his attacks on Vector. The croc cursed.

Knuckles looked at the two pictures side-by-side. "Come on! Give me the proof I need!" He whispered.

"Hey!" An officer screamed. Knuckles looked up.

"Holy cheese," he growled and typed faster. "Wait a second!" He yelled. He zoomed in on the pictures and cut out a small blue section of each hedgehog. He compared the sections. "Vector! I got it!" He screamed over the yelling. Vector grabbed Gallop, who was weakening, both from actual fatigue and the fact that he had been hit a few times by the darts.

"He's got the proof. Can you run?" Vector asked. Gallop nodded, but took a few steps and the drugs took him. He fell to the ground, moaning softly. His robotic parts would not allow his body to fully succumb to the tranquilizer, but it affected him enough to leave him immobilized. Vector tried to pick up the wolf but was stopped by guns. Knuckles was already apprehended but not before he sent the evidence to Espio's e-mail address. The trio was thrown into a van.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Knuckles ask.

"New Prison Island," Vector said. "What did you find out?" Knuckles smiled despite the situation. "How can you smile? We're going to prison, Knuckles."

"Yeah, Knuckles answered, "but I found the proof to clear Sonic's name. The guy in the recon pictures is three shades darker blue than Sonic."

_Author's note: The Poem recited by Sonic and Espio is an actual song I wrote. See, I'm a bit of a poet myself! The technique Knuckles used to get into the police mainframe is an actualy hacking technique,but I left out some details so no one can copy the technique. Hope you liked this chapter!_


	11. Down in Flames

_Author's note: This chapter is meant to be funny around the middle of it! It is entirely random, but should be a good read. _

_Ok! Also, I have nothing against Police Officers. You might notice that I tend to make them look bad in the next few chapters. I appreciate their work, but for story purposes, my officer needs to be a jerk! _

_Emergency credits:_

_Officer Chuck Marshall_

_Creator: Zeera13, Shelfkid_

_Name: Shelfkid_

_Chapter Eleven: Down in Flames_

_Wednesday_

_Noon _

_Wildheart cave _

_Team Speed_

Espio stood up from the computer he was sitting at. His e-mail was still opened as he walked to the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen. He shook his head and rummaged through the refrigerator. "What are you looking for?"

Espio jumped, banging his head against the top shelf. "Food," he growled. "How's Sonic?"

Zeera shook her head and walked over to the fridge. She handed him a cucumber. "Gallop grew them." She said, "And Sonic's fine, for now."

"Where is he?"

"Watching cartoons in the living room, I think." Zeera answered. Espio shook his head and took a bite of the cucumber.

"What do you make if this situation?" He asked.

"I don't know what to think," Zeera replied. "All I know is that if it doesn't clear up soon, that hedgehog's not going to last."

Espio narrowed his eyes. "It's always about him, isn't?" He snapped. Zeera flattened her ear. She opened her mouth to talk, but Espio cut her off. "Maybe someone else is suffering because of this! Ever thought of that? Maybe _I'm_ hurting, but neither of you would care because it's always about _him!_"

Zeera didn't know what to say. The chameleon bit hard into the cucumber. A tear slid down his cheek. Zeera glared at him. "So this is all about you now?" She growled.

Espio took a step back. "No! It's not! It never is!" Espio yelled. "The hedgehog has everything and he's complaining because one guy doesn't like him anymore! What about me, huh? I have feelings too!"

Zeera glared at him. "Well, why don't you stop complaining and start helping?" Zeera yelled. "He's under a lot of stress!"

"Stop defending him! He doesn't care about anyone but himself and Tails!" Espio screamed. His phone rang. He narrowed his eyes. "I hate him!" He snarled and walked out of the kitchen. "Hello?" He snapped into the phone.

Sonic shook his head. He walked into the kitchen. His face was soaked with tears. Zeera looked at him. "I do care," he whispered, his voice breaking. The panther had no idea what to do about it. She took a step toward him.

"We have to go pick up the kids!" Espio yelled from the living room. Zeera sighed and walked out. Sonic followed. He was stopped by a rough hand on his shoulder. "Watch your back hedgehog," Espio whispered. "Get over yourself." With a rough shove, Espio walked out of the cave.

Sonic bit his bottom lip and followed. He didn't know whether he should be mad at Espio or sad that he had been neglecting the detective when he was going through the worst of the fire. Sonic shook his head. "Out of the frying pan," he muttered through the tears as he left the cave, "and into the fire."

Unnoticed by the trio, the computer that Espio was at pinged and a high, overly cheerful voice announced in a muted way, "You've got mail!"

_Same Day_

_1230hrs_

_Station Square_

_Hospital _

_Team Speed_

"I'm telling you, I'm his legal guardian!" Espio yelled at the doctor. Doctor Richard looked at the detective.

"I'm sorry, but I called for his parents, not his friend."

"I am his parent!" Espio said, trying to calm down. He added as an after thought, "for all legal purposes, that is."

The doctor rolled his eyes. "Charmy!" He called. The bee flew out of Tails' room. He looked at Espio and shrank back. "Is this your legal guardian?" Charmy nodded reluctantly. Dr. Richards sighed. "My apologies, sir." He said. Espio rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Charmy," he snapped. The bee bowed his head and flew behind his ex-teammate. Zeera had already picked up Skylar. Sonic, despite Zeera's and Espio's advice, had gone to see his friend the hospital room.

Sonic looked at the fox. Tails wasn't fully awake at the moment. "Hey," Sonic whispered. Tails' eyes snapped open. He caught site of the hedgehog and growled.

"What do you want?" Tails snapped weakly.

"I want you to know that I didn't do this to you," Sonic said. He looked down at his torn hands.

"You're lucky I don't call the cops." Tails snarled. "Actually, you aren't." He picked the "help call" bottom and pressed it. Sonic stiffened. A nurse ran into the room. She looked around for any sign of danger, but found none. Tails motioned for her to come over to him. She did so. Sonic took a step back. She bent down and Tails whispered something in her ear. Sonic gulped as the nurse looked toward him. She nodded and walked out.

"Don't do this!" Sonic said. Tails smiled as the hedgehog ran out of the room. "Let's go!" He yelled, sprinting past Zeera and Espio. The two shook their heads and followed. Charmy and Skylar picked up the chase, flapping their wings hard to keep up with the speed team. The security guards were already calling the police.

The gang ran out of the hospital. "What's wrong?" Zeera yelled. Sonic didn't stop. They heard sirens behind them. "I guess that's what's wrong." Sonic dodged into a parking lot and into an office. The rest of the gang did the same.

"What now, hot shot?" Espio growled.

"May I help you?" A man asked. The five animals jumped.

"Yeah," Sonic said, looking around. They were in a car dealership. "We need a car."

"Well, we do have some nice models."

"We need a fast one," Espio said. The man smiled.

"I have just the thing." He led them out to a dark green, seven-seated vehicle. "It's fast, but I can honestly say it's not the safest car out there. It's used, but cheap."

Sonic looked to see cop cars. "Can we have a test drive?" He asked.

"Sure," the man said. He handed Sonic the keys. "Now, I have to come with you…" He never finished his statement. All five animals lunged in the car and Sonic put the pedal to the metal. "Hey!" The man screamed as the car tore out of the lot.

"You idiot!" Espio yelled. "You can't even drive!"

"Can too!" Sonic screamed. He hit a trash can. "Just not well!"

"What were you thinking?" Espio said. "How is stealing a car going to help any of us?"

"I don't know! Now let me drive!" Sonic yelled. Zeera rolled her eyes, entirely sick of the arguing between those two.

Sonic swerved the car and began driving on the sidewalk. People screamed as the car sped past them. Espio quickly put on his seatbelt and the kids in the back held on for dear life. "You're going to get us killed!" Espio said. "Let me drive!"

"Forget it!" Sonic retorted. Espio growled under his breath and continued to be a side-seat driver.

"Look out! Side walk's ending!"

"Talk about where the sidewalk ends!" Zeera said.

"Talk about where our _lives_ end!" Espio replied as the train station came into view. "Hit the brake!"

Sonic reached for the brake with his foot. He pressed it to the floor, but found no friction. "It's jammed!" Espio growled in frustration. Sonic tried taking his foot off the gas, only to find that stuck to the floor where he had originally pressed it. "Try the emergency brake!" Zeera grabbed for the brake and yanked it a little too hard. It came clean out.

"Brake's broken!" She announced.

"Oh, give me a brake!" Espio hissed. Zeera handed him the emergency brake.

The car burst through the wall. Everyone screamed as the airbags blew up, but the car kept going on its own momentum. People yelled and dodged out of the way of the run away vehicle. Sonic swerved the car, trying desperately to gain control. He drove up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Espio asked. Sonic shook his head, eyes wide. Zeera had dug her claws into the leather seats. Sonic steered onto the train track and prayed that he had enough momentum to get out the other side. If they could just make it to the Mystic Ruins…

The car died with a hundred yards left. The gang stumbled out of it. Sonic shook his head. "I can't believe I did that," he whispered. He began walking around the car and whistled. "Man, that's going to be a large sum of cash to pay for," he said.

"Come on. Let's get out of here," Zeera said.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Zeera shook her head and walked toward the light at the end of the tunnel. Skylar, though, stayed despite Sonic and Zeera's protest. He watched Sonic as the hedgehog slowly began counting up the damages and how much it was going to cost him to pay for it. The bird looked up.

"Uh, Sonic," he said. "We might wanna leave."

"One minute," Sonic answered.

"We don't have a minute!" Skylar said. Sonic looked up to see the train coming. His eyes widened. He cursed loudly and began to run. Skylar flew beside him, but there was no way the bird could keep up.

Behind them, the train, with only one passenger, collided with the car. The boom was deafening. Sonic looked behind him and saw the flames coming quick. He cussed angrily. The bird was falling behind. Sonic stopped and went back for Skylar. He grabbed the bird and held him to his chest. His legs burned with the effort and the fire that was licking them. "Almost there!" Sonic yelled. The flames were practically surrounding them. Sonic could see the light. He jumped to the ground and was engulfed in the flames.

_Wednesday_

_1330hrs_

_New Prison Island_

_Team Power_

Gallop looked around his containment cell. He was chained to the wall because of his "resistant to be arrested." His claustrophobia was coming back as he looked around the room. He gulped slightly and bowed his head.

Three cells down, Vector and Knuckles sat. "This is just great," Knuckles said. "Do you think he got the e-mail?"

Vector shrugged. "We can only hope," he answered. Knuckles nodded. They were treated kindly enough, but they both knew the only way they were getting out of their cell was a prison break. Vector knew very well that Knuckles would leave Gallop in a heart beat, but Vector couldn't bring himself to leave the Cyborg. "Knux," he said. Knuckles looked up. "How are we planning on getting out of here? I mean, honestly, _can_ we get out of here?"

Knuckles nodded. "We can. Sonic did it, but he had help."

"You know Amy's phone number?" Knuckles shook his head. "Drat it all," Vector muttered. "Any ideas, then?"

Knuckles nodded slowly. "If we can release E-13, then they'll go after him and that'll leave us to get out with little trouble."

"Any other brilliant ideas that _doesn't_ involve leaving anyone behind."

"Nope!"

_Same Day_

_1330hrs_

_Wildheart Cave_

_Team Speed/Team Flight_

Sonic opened his eyes. He thought for sure he was dead. He was lying on a bed on his stomach. He groaned and tried to stand, resulting in a loud cry of pain. Zeera ran in. "You're awake. That's good." Sonic felt his back and winced. It was completely burned. Miraculously, the fire hadn't completely engulfed him. A scientist might have explained the phenomenon as the fact that heat rises, but Sonic knew it was nothing short of a miracle.

"How's the bird?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Skylar's fine. You jumped on him, giving him a bruise or two, but you saved his life," Zeera answered. Their celebration was short lived, though. There was a loud roar of helicopter blades and then the doorbell rang. Zeera nodded to Sonic and ran to open the door.

Standing the doorway was a police officer. "Ma'am, my name is Chuck Marshall and I understand that Sonic is currently taking up residence in your home."

Zeera looked at him. Espio sank lower in his seat. "I'm sorry, Officer Chuck, but I don't know anyone with that name."

Chuck laughed. "Right. Then you won't mind me and my crew having a quick look around will you?"

"Yes, I mind," Zeera growled. "I have a right to my privacy."

Chuck pushed past her. "I'm sorry ma'am, but no you don't." Five or six officers came in after Chuck and they began searching the house.

"Captain!" One of the yelled, looking into the room where Sonic was hiding. "I think I found him!"

Chuck ran over to the room to see the charred hedgehog. He smiled and walked over to the bed. Roughly, he yanked Sonic from his position, opening a few wounds on his back. Sonic bit back a scream. Zeera could only watch because none of the officers were letting her in the room. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you're under arrest for the assault, battery and the attempted murder of Miles Prower."


	12. Injustice

_Author's note: My co-author has to be incredibly annoyed with me for updated without her consent. Sorry! If I'm not alive next week, you all will know why! Enjoy the Chapter._

_Chapter 12: Injustice _

_Wednesday_

_1340hrs_

_Wildheart Cave_

_Team Speed/Team Flight_

"Arrested?" Sonic asked weakly. "I didn't attack him!"

Espio stood up from where he sat. He walked to the room that was now crowded with a few officers. "Yes Sonic, arrested," Chuck said. "Now, are you going to come quietly, or are you going to give me grief?" Sonic glared at him.

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled, but it ended in a scream as the officer brought down his nightstick on his injured back, scraping some charred skin from it. Sonic fell to his knees. His hands were clenched and his teeth were being ground. Zeera looked from the officer to the injured hedgehog. Her eyes were wide with the shock of what Chuck had done.

"Get up, hedgehog!" Chuck snapped. He yanked Sonic to his feet. Sonic yelped.

"You can't do that!" Zeera snapped.

"I can do what ever I feel like," Chuck returned. "Ma'am, you are under arrest for the hiding and protecting of a criminal!" Zeera's eyes narrowed as two officers cuffed her. "Let's go, Sonic," Chuck spat. He pushed the hedgehog and Sonic yelled as he bent his back with the push. Zeera struggled from her restraints, trying to aid the tortured animal. Espio pulled out a ninja star.

"I thought cops were supposed to help people, not torture them," Espio growled.

"Do you have a problem, detective?" Chuck asked.

"As a matter a fact, I do!" Espio snarled, holding up the star in a ready position. "I am the only one allowed to bag on that hedgehog. Leave him alone!"

"Are you threatening me?"

Espio nodded. "Yeah, that would be a threat, buddy boy! You are stupider than you look, and that's an insult, considering your looks." Sonic looked at Espio. He didn't know whether to be happy that the detective was trying to help him, or betrayed that the only reason Espio was helping him was so that he would be the only one to hurt Sonic when this was all over.

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "You do know I have every right to arrest you," he said.

Espio nodded. "That's a risk I'm willing to take, officer," he snarled. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Fine. You're under arrest," he said. Espio lunged, holding the star out, trying to whack the officer with the blade. Chuck moved out of the way, swinging his nightstick. Espio felt the stick on his neck. He gagged and fell to the ground on one of the blades of the ninja star. The detective screamed as the blade entered his forearm. Zeera struggled against the other officers. She couldn't stand to see anyone get hurt like that. Sonic stared at Espio, his eyes wide with shock. Espio groaned and yanked the blade from his arm. He screamed and stood. His arm was bleeding. He was apprehended quickly. Sonic turned away from the detective. "Let's go guys," Chuck said. He pushed Sonic on his back and Sonic yelped again, tears falling down his cheeks. His back was bleeding as well. Zeera turned from the injured animals, unable to watch them be tortured while she could do nothing.

Espio walked quietly behind the officers that were leading them. He looked back to see the blood stained ninja star. He looked at the computer that was open. His e-mail Icon flashed. He tried to read who it was from, but he was yanked out of the cave.

Chuck dragged Sonic along. Sonic fought against the officer the best he could, but he couldn't fight too hard. "You know, you're making it hard on yourself, Sonic," Chuck said. Sonic glared at him.

"I didn't do anything!" He snapped weakly.

"Tell it to the judge, hedgehog," Chuck returned. "I'm sure he'll believe you."

Sonic lashed out with his cuffed hands. Chuck countered the attack with the night stick, once again sending Sonic to the floor. The hedgehog didn't move and at first Chuck thought he has knocked him out. It wasn't until he saw Sonic's body shake with sobs that he knew he had not rendered him unconscious. Sonic tried to stand, but his injured back would not allow the movement. He yelled and went back to the floor, sobbing bitterly at the defeat he was facing. Zeera tried once again to help him, but was dragged out of the cave. Chuck pulled the animal to his feet. Sonic screamed as blinding pain surged through his raw and exposed skin. "So, the mighty do fall," Chuck sneered. Sonic looked at him with pain glazed eyes. Sonic turned sadly away from the cop. He allowed himself to be led out of the cave. He looked around and stopped as he caught sight of something.

There, standing beside Gallop's hammock was another blue hedgehog. The hedgehog caught Sonic's eye and nodded. He smiled. With a silent laugh, the hedgehog turned and disappeared into the underbrush. Sonic stared at where it had been, thinking himself as crazy as he felt.

_Wednesday_

_1400hrs_

_New Prison Island_

_Team Power_

"Well, what do you think we should do with it?"

Knuckles and Vector looked up to see two GUN soldiers outside their cell.

"I'm not sure. It bears Eggman's mark, that's for sure," the older one said.

The first soldier sighed. "Captain, in my opinion, this Cyborg-wolf could be a 'seek and destroy' creation."

The older officer nodded. "Then all we can do is destroy it before it destroys us." The younger officer nodded and both disappeared down the hallway.

"Well, this is just perfect!" Vector growled. "They're going to kill Gallop and then probably leave us to rot in this cell."

Knuckles shrugged. "At least the wolf will be gone," he said. Vector glared at him. "What? I'm just trying to look on the bright side!"

"What ever happened to 'no one gets left behind'?"

"I never said that," Knuckles said in his defense.

"We can't just let him die!"

"Why not? Vector, you're not thinking. How are _we_ going to get out of here?" Knuckles snapped. "No matter what, we have to get out. To save E-13, we have to get out, but we can't get out! Any ideas?"

Vector shook his head. "I've never done a prison break before. I'm at a loss here."

"Hey!" A voice whispered. Knuckles and Vector turned to see a young twin tailed fox staring at them. "I couldn't help over hearing you, but it seems you need some help!" The fox said. It unlocked the cell door. "Come! We must hurry before the soldiers return."

Knuckles looked at Vector and the croc shrugged. "If it wants to help, let it help," he said. Knuckles growled, but nodded, not willing to give up a chance to get out of their cell. The two ran out of the cell behind the fox. It led them to Gallop's containment cell.

The wolf's head was hung in exhaustion. He had tried to break free of the chains, but since he could not access his armor, he could not break his bounds. "E-13, look up!" Knuckles called. Gallop lifted his head. He wagged his tail happily at the sight of them. The fox quickly typed in a few codes and the door opened. Knuckles and Vector ran to the wolf and quickly unchained him. Gallop nodded his thanks. The four animals ran to the hallway where they were met by a few dozen gun barrels. "Any ideas?" Vector asked.

"Just one," Knuckles replied. "RUN!" He yelled. The trio ran, getting fired at and leaving their fox friend behind. The fox nodded and fled in the other direction.

Vector screamed as a bullet ripped through his calf muscle. Knuckles grabbed the croc's arm and half dragged the wounded detective. Gallop ran at a steady lope as the bullets continued to rain down. He pressed his pendent and his body was engulfed in silver metal. With a loud bark the wall fell, revealing nothing but ocean. "Jump!" Vector called through clenched teeth. The trio jumped into the water. Vector screamed as the salt water filled his wound. Gallop flayed franticly when he hit the water. Knuckles grabbed them both and kicked his powerful legs and headed towards a small cay. He made it to the shore to find both his passengers completely unconscious. Gallop was rendered this way because of fear, Vector because of pain. Knuckles groaned and dragged them from the wave range and fell to the ground, exhausted. The last thing he remembered was thinking about how Tails could have helped them escape…

_Wednesday_

_1400hrs_

_Old Prison Island_

_Warehouse _

_DarkHearts_

"Samantha!" Alex screamed. He wanted the fox in his office now. He needed to know exactly how the groups were taking their new situation and Kyle wasn't back from his recon mission. "SAMANTHA!"

Baton ran into the office. "Alex, Samantha's not here."

_Same Day_

_1500hrs_

_Station Square _

_Jail_

_Team Speed_

Sonic was lying on the jail bed in his cell. Across from him, Zeera watched an officer try to deal with Espio.

"Sir, you have to give me your weapons," the officer said. This wasn't Chuck. That officer refused to deal with the unruly detective. Espio put his hands behind his back. "Sir, surrender your weapons!"

"I don't surrender easily," Espio said with a smile.

The officer glared at him. "I don't really care whether or not you surrender easily; you _will_ give me your weapons!"

"I'm sorry, last time a checked, this was a free country. I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Yes, you do! Now give me your weapons!"

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I don't give my weapons to just anyone."

"My name is Mark; now give me your weapons!"

"Mark, huh?" Espio asked. He looked up as if pondering the name. "Sorry, I don't know a 'Mark'. Please stop harassing me or I'll call the cops."

"I am a cop!" Mark yelled.

Espio looked utterly shocked. "You _are_?" He asked. "Well, then what am I doing here?"

Mark slapped his own head. "You are going to give me your weapons!" He said.

"Really?" Espio asked. He seemed to ponder the thought. "Nope, sorry. I don't recall ever planning on giving you my weapons. Try back later. Maybe my memory will serve me right by then."

"No! Now give me your weapons!"

"Who are we talking about?" Espio asked.

"YOU!" Mark screamed. Sonic jumped in his cell. He looked over to Zeera. She was laughing at Espio's annoying charade.

"Wow! We're talking about me? Amazing! What are we talking about?"

"Just give me your weapons!" Mark yelled.

"Weapons…? Weapons… I don't recall ever having weapons. Are you sure you haven't taken them from me already?"

"NO! I haven't! Now give me the weapons!"

Espio sighed and pulled out a few ninja stars and throwing daggers. "These weapons?" He asked.

Mark snatched them from his hand. "Yes, those weapons." He placed them in a locker and grabbed Espio's arm. Espio didn't fight as he was led to the solitary confinement cell in the back. He did, however, nod to Zeera as he walked by. She flashed him a thumbs up sign. Espio was thrown in the cell. He said a few choice words to Mark before the door was slammed shut. Mark shook his head as he locked it.

Chuck walked into the station. "I don't get how you handled those idiots when you arrested them," Mark said as he packed up to leave for home. "You takin' the night shift?" Chuck nodded. "I put the chameleon in the solitary cell. You might want to watch out for him. The other two haven't given me much trouble. The panther has asked a few times to check over Sonic. I wasn't sure if I should let her."

Chuck nodded. "Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow, Mark."

Mark shook his head. "Good luck, Chuck," he said. Chuck smiled and waved. Mark waved back and headed home. Chuck walked over to Zeera's cell.

"Mark says you've been asking to see Sonic. Why's that?"

Zeera glared at him. "Well, if you hadn't had beaten him, then I wouldn't have to see him."

"Well, I can't allow you to see him."

"He needs medical treatment!" Zeera snapped.

"I'm okay!" Sonic called. "Really. Don't worry about me!"

"See, he's okay," Chuck said. "And, by the way, Sonic. You have a trial tomorrow. Good luck!"

Sonic moaned and allowed his head to fall back to the bed. Chuck smiled and walked to his desk. It was a disaster. He mumbled something about a red echidna, as wolf and a crocodile coming in and destroying the main room.

_Author's note: Guys, leave Chuck alone please! And don't destroy me for making cops look bad.  Like I said, for story purposes, he needs to be a jerk! For all ya'll who are reading this to see Tails, he will be back as a regular in the next chapter! _


	13. You Can't Handle the Truth

_Author's note: Ok, let's see who still likes Tails after this chapter! _

_Chapter 13: You can't handle the truth… _

_Wednesday _

_1700hrs _

_Cay _

_Team Power _

Knuckles opened his eyes and tried to stretch, but found it quite impossible. He looked down to see a coil around him. He looked around desperately, but Vector and Gallop, still out, were tied up as well, both to trees on the tiny, four tree cay. Knuckles shook his head and looked toward the setting sun.

"Well, well, it looks like you have awakened," a voice sneered behind the tied echidna. Knuckles jumped. "You weren't expecting this, were you?" The voice asked politely.

"Who are you?" Knuckles growled, finding that his mouth was dirty and sand covered.

"Now why would I tell you something that important? You are not worth telling anything. But alas, we could not hide forever. With Sonic in jail, you here and that idiotic fox in the hospital, we found it time to reveal ourselves.

"Sonic's in jail?" Knuckles managed to ask through his aching dry throat. The voice laughed. Knuckles' eyes widened as the laugh sounded just like his. "Who are you?" He asked again. He struggled against the cords holding him. A slightly darker red echidna stepped into his view. Knuckles recoiled as if a snake had bit him as he stared at the echidna, the mirror image of himself. "What are you?" He asked his voice thick with shock.

The echidna smiled. "My name is Alexander, but you may call me Alex, that is, for the brief time you will be alive, my counterpart."

Knuckles looked over the echidna. "Counterpart?" He asked with a stunned expression. "A clone?" Alex made a gesture that indicated he was waiting for Knuckles to thing more. "The hedgehog… In the picture… A clone?" Knuckles shook his head, trying to shake the fatigue that was weighing his brain down. "The robberies, the murders! All clones!"

Alex clapped. "Very good, Knuckles," he said in an almost sing-song voice. "Your reward is that I'll kill you quickly. But quickly is such a relative term." He kicked the immobile echidna. Knuckles cried out. Alex shook his head in disgust. "You sicken me. I can not believe my DNA came from _you_!" He landed a punch. Knuckles rolled swiftly out of the way. Alex's fist landed three inches in the sand where Knuckles' head had been seconds before. "Very good, Knuckles, but eluding me will not be as easy as you think. Your strength is mine."

"My weakness is yours," Knuckles snarled. He struggled to a sitting position and eyed Alex angrily. "Do you really think some one won't know that you aren't me?"

Alex laughed as if Knuckles had just said the funniest joke in the world. "Not even your genius could tell the difference between his best friend and his clone! That blasted fox wouldn't know right from wrong even if it went behind him and yanked one of his tails out."

"You started the fire? You beat him up?" Knuckles asked eyes wide.

"How _stupid_ can you be?" Alex yelled. "And no, we didn't start the fire. Sources say it was an explosion. It just helped us."

Knuckles glared at him. "I can't believe this. How stupid can we be?"

Alex smiled. "Pretty stupid my friend. Good night, counterpart." Knuckles let out a scream that jolted Vector awake. The croc had just enough time to see a pink hedgehog swing a black hammer on Knuckles' head. The echidna seemed to be in suspended animation as he stared at Alex with pain glazed eyes. Finally the echidna fell to the sand, but before he did, Vector heard him whisper "We've been cloned…"

_Wednesday _

_1900hrs _

_Station Square _

_Jail _

_Team Speed _

Sonic looked around. He longed to walk, but was left almost immobile by his wounds on his back. Zeera had been given a news paper and Espio had been reduced to slamming his fists on the concrete wall after insulting Chuck for the past few hours. "Sonic, there's someone here to see you!" Chuck called. Sonic looked out of the cell expecting Tails or Knuckles. What he wasn't expecting was a blue hedgehog to be standing there.

"Great to finally meet you, brother," the hedgehog said with a sly grin.

"Brother?" Sonic whispered. "I have no family."

"Maybe I'm not you brother, but we are related, on all literal sense."

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"Name's Kyle," the hedgehog said. "This stinks for you." He said as he looked around the police station.

"I don't know a Kyle," Sonic said, ignoring the remark about the jail cell.

"Well, sure you don't know me, you idiot! We haven't met. Remember my first comment? 'Great to _finally_ meet you.' I didn't say that for my health," Kyle said with a 'thank you Captain Obvious' look.

"Well aren't we the comic genius?" Sonic snapped.

"I don't like to think of myself a genius," Kyle said.

"Neither do I!"

"Well, aren't we snappy today?"

"Well, wouldn't you if you were being charged for your friend's attempted murder?" Sonic snapped back.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kyle said with shifty eyes.

"You?" Sonic asked. "You attacked him? That makes sense! What did I ever do to you?"

Zeera looked away from her newspaper at the yell. Her eyes widened at the other hedgehog.

"Sorry, but isn't that what evil clones are supposed to do?"

"Clone!" Sonic yelled. Kyle nodded.

"Sonic! You have another visitor!" Chuck yelled.

"That's my cue! See ya, Brother!" Kyle said and dashed out of the station without being seen. He was quickly replaced by Tails.

Sonic was shocked at the fox's appearance. Tails was sitting in a wheelchair with braces on his knees. One eye was swollen shut and stitches, cuts and bruises dotted his body. There were places where there was no fur left. "Is this you idea of a joke?" Tails growled.

Sonic sighed. "Actually, this all sort of funny in an ironic fort of way," he muttered. Tails narrowed his eyes. "Okay, that came out wrong! Look, Tails, but what ever happened to you, you have to believe me, I didn't do it!"

"Please! Save it for the jury, Sonic!"

"You're not dropping the charges?" Sonic asked. "Tails, please! Don't put me through this!"

"You expect me to show mercy when I got none? You're more selfish than I thought, you jerk!"

Sonic stood up, almost screaming from the sheer pain it caused. He walked to the cell door. Zeera stood up to make sure he made it. "Tails, we have clones running around! They did this!"

"_Clones!_" Tails stared at him. "How stupid do you think I am? Cloning isn't possible, or at least not with the personality complex I faced when fighting. Sonic, you are so stupid to think you can fool me with such a story!"

"Would you listen for five seconds?" Sonic yelled. "Just shut up and listen! You don't understand! All those crimes were never done by me! They did them!"

"They? What do you take me for? I came down here to tell you that you'd better get a lawyer and I wanted no more contact with you until tomorrow morning! Good night!" He wheeled the chair away from the cell. "See you tomorrow in court," he growled.

Sonic bowed his head angrily, not wanting to make his friend anymore mad at him. Zeera sighed sadly. Tails rolled quietly outside. It was pretty dark by then. He shook his head, knowing that he was ending the friendship he had cherished more than life itself. He growled at himself. "Think about it! He's crazy, Tails! Forget your conscience for a few days!" He rolled angrily down the street.

Unknown to him, another fox waited silently in an alleyway along with a small porcupine. "He's coming," she whispered into a com-link.

"Good," a voice said on the other end. "Kill him."

"Alex, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, honestly, he's doing exactly what we need him to. You sure killing him will help us?"

"Samantha, when was it right to question my authority?"

"Never, Alex," Samantha muttered.

"Good. Now kill him!"

"Will do, sir," Samantha said and hung up her com-link. "Come on, Spike, let's get this over with." Spike nodded and sighed. The duo stepped out of the alley way.

Tails halted his wheel chair as the fox and porcupine walked in the middle of the sidewalk. He looked at them, somewhat shocked to see the other twin-tailed fox in front of him. "May I help you?" He asked.

Samantha nodded. "You've been cloned!" She blurted. Spike jumped, but nodded.

Tails rolled his eyes. "How much did Sonic pay ya to tell me that?" He asked.

"No! Call off everything! You have to stop this!" Spike stared at his partner is disbelief at what she was doing.

"Sammy," he whispered. "We can't… Alex will kill us."

Samantha didn't listen to him. "Tails, please! Whatever Sonic's telling you, it's the truth! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Please! Who put you up to this? Did Knuckles?"

"I'm risking my _life_ to tell you this information, you jerk!" Samantha yelled. "I was supposed to kill you!"

"Save your breath," Tails snapped. "I don't want to hear what you're sellin'!"

Samantha glared at him. "Listen to me, you arrogant idiot! You're wrong! Call off the trial, forgive your friend and prepare to fight! Unless you do that, this world will cease to exist!"

"What do you expect me to believe? My own eyes or some freak on the street with a porcupine midget?"

"Hey!" Spike growled.

"Don't make fun of him," Samantha said protectively. She took a very deep breath. "Tails, listen. I am your clone. My name is Samantha. You have to believe me, and Sonic! Please! If this doesn't stop, there won't be a future!"

"You expect me to believe that you are my evil clone is here trying to make me believe that I'm doing the wrong thing? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Apparently stupider than I thought, you bigheaded jerk!"

Spike tugged on Samantha's arm. She bent down so he could whisper in her ear. "Sammy, we have to kill him," Spike whispered. Samantha nodded.

"I know," she whispered back and straightened up. "Tails, I'm sorry, but we have to do this." She landed a round kick to the fox's head. Tails screamed as the momentum knocked down his chair. He struggled to his feet.

"If you wanted to help us so bad, why are you still going to kill me?" He asked through pain clenched teeth.

Samantha sighed. "I'm sorry, but we have to make it look like we tried." Spike nodded and his quills puffed up, making him a lethal weapon. Samantha yanked off her biomechanical tail. Tails nearly gagged at that. Spike ripped one of his quills off. It was quickly replaced by another one. Samantha swung her biomech at Tails, sending his to the ground again. He rubbed his face only to see his glove covered in blood. Samantha looked around quickly. Spike stabbed toward the fox, but Tails rolled quickly out of the way. He stood. The side of his face was now red with blood. He had no idea how he would explain this to the courts the next day. _If you're still alive._ He attacked weakly. Samantha took the hit, allowing Tails the time he needed. Tails growled and lashed out again. Samantha jumped back. She panted as she looked around, trying to find away out of this. Spike came up behind Tails and stabbed one of his tails. The fox screamed and spun around. He grabbed Spike by the neck. The porcupine gasped, trying to breath. He knew that it would take nearly twice as long for Tails to kill him by suffocation because of his robotics parts. Tails threw the creature to the pavement. Samantha grabbed Spike and held him. A car was coming. Samantha rammed her tail on Tails' head. The fox fell to the floor, out for the count.

Samantha flagged down the car. "Please!" She yelled as the car halted. "Call Nine-one-one!" The women in the car nodded when she saw Tails. She picked up her phone and dialed the number. When she finished giving her location, she turned back to Samantha. "Ma'am, what happened?" She asked, but there was no one there to answer he question.

_Author's note: Don't hate me, and don't hate Tails. He's like 15 in this story and doesn't want to admit he's wrong. The trial is in the next chapter, I think. We're reaching the half way point soon. I know "Half way point? How long is this thing?" To answer that, pretty long! Hope you are enjoying it! _


	14. Trial of Error

_Author's note: I'm early, but I don't care. I hope you don't either! _

_Chapter 14: Trial of Error _

_Thursday_

_1400hrs_

_Court House_

_Team Speed/Team Flight_

"You ready?" Espio asked. They had let him out of solitary confinement long enough to get into the trial. He, Sonic and Zeera had a brief meeting that morning.

"You sure it was your clone?" Espio had asked. Sonic had nodded, too nervous about that day's events. Espio had allowed him to leave to have a brief meeting with Zeera. "I don't see how we're going to win this case if his story is 'I was cloned'."

"Well, it's true," Zeera had responded. Espio shook his head.

"I don't doubt it, Zeera, but scientifically, cloning like that is impossible."

Zeera had shrugged with confusion. "I know nothing of cloning. I'm a biologist, but not in that sense. Sorry."

"Sonic… Are you ready?"

Sonic jumped as the flashback ended. "As ready as I'll ever be," he muttered.

Espio nodded. "Good enough," he said.

Zeera shook her head. "Well, we better get in there before they think we ditched them."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Sonic to have another thing on his head."

Sonic glared at Espio. "Whose side are you on?"

Espio shrugged. "I'm on whatever side that doesn't get me killed."

"Then stay on my side," Sonic growled. They opened the door to the court house and were bombarded by a horde of flashing camera and question.

"Biggest case of the year," Espio muttered. Zeera looked around, the blinking lights hurting her sensitive cat eyes.

Questions were shot at them as they tried to make in to the court room. Espio kept a hand on one of Sonic's shoulders and Zeera had her hand on the other. They had requested not to have a police escort. This, miraculously, was allowed by Chuck. He said something about Sonic not being able to run from the law, no matter how fast he could run. They had taken that as a yes. Now, though, Espio was wondering if it was a good idea to walk in without an escort.

"Sonic!" A reporter called. She thrust a microphone into Sonic's face. "Why did you do it?" She asked. Sonic glared.

"As someone on your side, I suggest you don't answer that," Espio whispered.

"Sonic!" Another reporter called. "We all thought Miles was your best friend! What did he do to put you over the edge?"

"I heard he's pleading insane!" A reporter called.

"Really?" Someone asked. "Insane? That's a bit chicken like for our great hero.

"Yeah," the first reporter said. She turned back to Sonic. "Is it true you're pleading insane?"

"No!" Sonic growled angrily.

Zeera looked at him. "Just ignore them. Anything you say might be used against you," she said.

The second reporter turned to Espio. "Are you his lawyer?" He asked.

Espio narrowed his eyes. "Yes, Zeera and I will be representing Sonic in the court. And my client is no liable to answer your questions."

Sonic nodded and looked toward the ground. Espio pushed him faster and Zeera tried to keep the press off of them. Finally, they made it to the court room and they closed the door behind them. "Thank goodness for closed court," Sonic said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey! You three sit down!" The bailiff called. He then saw who he was talking to. "Sonic the Hedgehog? Just to let you know, I'm with you. When it came on the news about what they said you did, I didn't believe it."

Sonic brightened despite the pain. His ears shot up, and a slight smile spread across his face. "Really?" He asked happily. The bailiff nodded.

Espio sighed and allowed Zeera to lead Sonic to his seat. "Let's just hope the jury shows the same knowledge you do," Espio growled darkly.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Zeera asked.

Espio shrugged and reached for a ninja star, only to find he didn't have one anymore. He snarled softy. Zeera looked at him as if waiting for an answer. "Oh, I guess it's a ninja thing," he said as he settled down in his chair. Sonic sat down in his chair as well, making sure his burnt back didn't touch the wooden seat.

After a few minutes, the court room began to fill with spectators and a few exclusive reporters. Sonic fidgeted, wanting to see Tails, but the plaintiff didn't appear yet.

"Calm down, Sonic," Zeera said. Sonic took a deep breath, but couldn't seem to calm down.

Only after thirty minutes, was Tails rolled in. Sonic stared in shock at the fox's appearance. In addition to Tails' pervious injuries, the fox had a large cut right beneath his right eye. A bandage was placed on his non-broken tail and he had numerous other cuts and bruises he didn't have the last time he saw Sonic. Sonic shook his head. _What happened?_ He mouthed. Tails saw the movement and shrugged. He didn't seem angry, he just seemed sad. Sonic could almost feel sorry for him.

"All rise!" The Bailiff called. Everyone stood, with the exception of Tails and Sonic, both too injured to want to stand. The judge walked in and eyes them both. Tails sat up straight and Sonic waved shyly. The judge rolled his eyes.

"You may be seated," he called. Everyone sat down. "The case between Miles Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog is now in order. Mr. Clemet, do you have an opening statement?" Tails' lawyer stood. He was a bigger man.

"Yes, your honor." He walked to the front with a prepared opening statement. "As well all know, Sonic the Hedgehog has saved our beloved Station Square on more than one occasion, but has this moment of peace allowed our hero to make his own problems? I say yes! Sonic has destroyed his best friend's house, and has attacked young Miles within an inch of his life. Even last night my client went out to see Sonic and came back in an ambulance after being found near the police station with numerous more injuries. This fallen hero belongs behind bars!"

The audience clapped at the conclusion of the opening statement. Espio slapped his head. "A statement! I knew I had forgotten something!"

"Sonic," the Judge said, "Does your lawyer have an opening statement?"

Zeera stood. "I'll take care of it," she whispered. She walked to the front. Espio buried his head in his hands.

"I can't watch," he muttered softly.

"People gathered here for the trial of my client and Mile Prower, I have one thing to say: Sonic is not the villain here! He is a good friend and a good person, who did nothing of the sort. He is a good man and should be set free!" A few of the gathered spectators clapped as Zeera sat down. Espio rubbed the bridge of his nose and flashed a sarcastic thumb's up sign at Zeera.

_We're doomed,_ he thought sadly.

"Thank you," the Judge said uncertainly. "Mr. Clemet, call you witness."

Tails lawyer stood up. He had a piece of paper in his hands. "Your Honor, for my first witness, I call Knuckles the Echidna to the stand." Sonic jumped. Knuckles, as far as he knew, had been missing since the day before. But sure enough, a red echidna walked to the front. Espio stiffened and Sonic's ears flattened. Zeera growled softly. Sonic spun around to see Baton, Britney, Colby, Spike, Samantha and yes, even Kyle, sitting in the very back of the court room. His eyes widened. Alex walked to the stand and sat down. The Bailiff swore him in. Mr. Clemet walked over to the echidna. "Knuckles, did you notice anything different about Sonic a week before the attacks?"

Alex shook his head. "Well, honestly, I would have to say I never really saw Sonic before the day of the fire, but what I did see of him, it looked as if he was planning something."

Mr. Clemet nodded. "So you are saying that this was premeditated?" Alex nodded. "I see. Knuckles, what is the relationship between Sonic and Tails?"

"Well, sir, I have always seen them as great friends, but often times, I have noticed Tails becoming more and more independent, and becoming more of a Hero than Sonic."

"So are you saying that this was a crime fueled by jealousy?"

"Objection!" Espio yelled, standing up.

"Over ruled," the judge returned. He turned to Mr. Clemet. "Please, continue."

"Well, I would definitely say that this was jealousy fueled," Alex said. Espio glared at the clone. Alex briefly smiled at the detective. Espio almost lunged for his throat, but Zeera, sensing the tension, grabbed Espio's arm and pulled him into his seat. The interrogation went on like that for a brief period of time. When it was Espio's turn to speak to the witness, he smiled and stood up. With the devilish grin, he walked over to Alex.

"Knuckles, what was your first reaction when you heard the news?" Espio asked.

Alex sighed. "Sadly, I must say I wasn't surprised. Sonic had been showing odd behavior and hostility toward Tails in private long before the attacks."

"So you have no doubt in your mind that Sonic did this?"

"No, I don't. I wish I could say that I know he didn't. I wish I could defend him, but I don't know how to." He looked at Sonic. "I'm so sorry."

Sonic stood, ignoring the pain in his back. "'Sorry' my…" Zeera grabbed him and slapped him hard on the face. Sonic growled and sat down. Tails was staring at him. Espio could see this was getting bad.

"No further questions, your Honor," he said. Alex was allowed to sit down. "You Honor," Espio said, "May we have a five minute recess?" The Judge nodded and ruled a recess. Espio led Sonic to the conference room. Zeera followed quietly.

"You idiot!" Espio screamed at the hedgehog when they were behind sound-proof walls. Sonic flinched. "You don't insult the witnesses! I don't really care if he wasn't Knuckles! That's not going to hold up in court!" Sonic stood up with clenched fists.

"I'm sick of you!" He screamed. "All you've done this entire time is care about yourself!"

"Oh! That's not true! I've risked my neck for you!"

"Don't feed me this! You haven't once cared for anyone but yourself!"

"I got myself arrested for you!"

Sonic advanced toward the detective. Espio crouched. "So what? You were just angry that you couldn't beat me to a pulp!"

"Maybe I was! Who gives a care? I _know_ you're innocent, and that's what's killing me!"

Sonic shook his head. "Right! Like you care!"

"I care!" Espio screamed. Zeera stood between them, hoping to stop the fight she knew was coming.

"You, stop yelling at him," she said to Sonic, then she turned to Espio. "And you! You aren't helping anyone by being all moody and annoying like this! Stop screaming!" Her patience was running thin with the chameleon. Espio looked at the clock. He growled angrily and walked out of the room. "Recess is over," Zeera whispered. She followed. Sonic stayed and looked around the room. He took a deep breath and bowed his head. He wanted nothing more than to end this. He released his breath and went back into the main room.

When court resumed, everyone got a nasty surprise. "I call Miles Prower to the stand," Espio called. Tails' jaw dropped and he wheeled up to the stand. He was sworn in. "Mr. Prower, you claim to have been attacked by my client, Sonic. Could you please recount exactly what happened that night at the hotel?"

Tails gulped. "Well, I had just put the kids to bed and was about to do some research on this botany project I was working on when there was a knock on the door. When I opened the door, there was Sonic and a bat. At first I thought it was Rouge, but it wasn't. The fighting style didn't match, but it was obvious Rouge was related. I asked them to leave, but Sonic refused. I used force, but he forced his way inside. I don't remember much after that. I do, however, remember jumping out of the window to get away. I don't remember hitting the pavement. The rest is a blank."

Espio nodded. "Is it possible that this blue hedgehog you claim was Sonic could have been another hedgehog? You know, a clone or something?"

Mr. Clemet stood up. "Objection, your Honor. He shouldn't be bringing ludicrous theories into the court room."

Espio turned to Clemet. "Ludicrous? What's ludicrous is that all you idiots believe the Sonic did this!"

"Detective, you are out of order," the judge said. "The objection will be sustained. Resume."

"Your witness," Espio growled to Clemet. The lawyer stood up.

"I have brought hard proof that Sonic is responsible for the attacks on my client." He held up a video. A T.V was rolled in and the tape was played. Sonic watched the attack from the security cameras with wide eyes. He could hardly bear to watch it. He turned away from the TV when it showed the fox leaping out of the building. The video ended with the alarm going off. "As you can see, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Sonic the Hedgehog showed little mercy on young Miles."

The court cut away and the jury went into the back room to work on the verdict. Espio paced the floor and Zeera had tried numerous times to reach Gallop on his cell. Neither succeeded in calming their nerves. Sonic, though, had bigger fish to fry. Most of the Dark Hearts had left after Alex's testimony. The only ones that remained were Spike and Colby. Sonic walked to the back of the court room. He grabbed Spike's shoulder. "Why?" He hissed.

Spike looked at him. "I'm against all of this, Sonic," he said.

"Why don't you just confess? Or at least tell Tails it wasn't me."

Spike sighed and bowed his head. "We tried. Samantha and I. He wouldn't listen to us. I'm so sorry."

Sonic shook his head. "What do you have in store for us if your leader succeeds?"

Spike looked at the hedgehog with his brown eyes burning. "War," he whispered.

The jury panel came back at that. Sonic limped his was back to his chair. Tails rolled his own chair to where he needed to sit. The head jury member stood up. "After much debate we have come to a verdict." Sonic bit his lip and Espio crossed his fingers and bowed his head. Zeera looked around uncomfortably. "And the panel finds in favor of the Plaintiff. Sonic the Hedgehog, you have been found guilty of all charges."

Sonic collapsed in his chair. Zeera reached over from where she was sitting and hugged him gently. "You will serve 30 years in Prison with no bail," the man continued. Applause erupted from the court room. Espio stood up.

"No!" He screamed. The applause died down. The detective made his way to the front of the court room. "You're wrong!" He yelled. Sonic lifted his head from Zeera's jacket. Tails stiffened. "Are you all so blind as to not see who you are sending to jail?" Espio continued. He turned to the panel. "That hedgehog has probably saved your blasted life more times than you've deserved it, and you throw him to the curb like last night's meal! He has been thrown to the dogs while you watch!" He began pacing the panel. "Do you all hate justice? Hell die in prison and you all know it!" He turned to the spectators. "And you all applauded this injustice! Does it make you feel better? Will you sleep better tonight because you were happy that a hero was thrown in jail?" He turned to Tails. "And you! Are you so blind to see that your best friend is the one you're sending to his death? Do you even give a care that your best friend is suffering because you're ignorant?" He turned back to the general audience. "I hope all of ya'll go to bed tonight with guilt in your hearts! I hope all of you know that you have just sent an innocent man to his death because you all _have_ to be right every single time, no matter whose getting hurt for you to do that! I hope you all are on your death beds and you look back on this day and wonder why in the world you threw Sonic in jail! I guilty is running free tonight and it's your fault! When people are dying because of Eggman's next attack, I hope every one turns to you with disdain because they will all know what you have done this night! I hope you all rot in…"

"Espio!" Zeera cried. "It's over!" Espio growled and stormed out of the court room. He was bombarded by the waiting press, but it did not bother him. He only stopped once, and that was to punch the woman reporter that had asked the first question.

The court room was deathly silent as Sonic was hand cuffed and led out of the room. The people of the room just began to leave until Zeera and Chuck were the last ones left. Zeera walked up to him, but he shook his head. "Just go home," he whispered. Zeera looked at him and sat down.

"Why?" She asked.

Chuck shrugged. "I have no reason to keep you in the jail. Just, go make sure that detective is alright." He shook his head and walked out of the room. The panther stood and looked around the empty room and shook her head. She walked to the stand and placed her hand on it.

"What lies have been told this night," she whispered and turned away from it. Her foot steps did nothing to break the deafening silence as she walked out of the room and into the cold night.

_Author's note: Sweet! Longest chapter to date! And hopefully you all enjoyed it! This was a very heated scene in the planning stage. _


	15. Everything Falls Together

_Author's note: Yeah, you all hate me… What can I say? That part is important! It had to go like that! I mean… I won't spoil the story. Whether or not I lost readers, that's for you guys to figure out. If you are reading this, then I guess I didn't lose you! _

_Chapter 15: Everything Falls Together_

_Cay_

_Friday_

_0100hr_

_Team Power_

Gallop opened his eyes and looked around the small cay. He, like Vector, was tied up. He shook his head, feeling sick. His body had long since gotten rid of the tranquilizer and was just now trying to recuperate itself. He groaned and tried to break away from the bonds that held him, only time find they were reinforced with a special metal that the wolf couldn't break. He barked sadly, which woke up Vector.

"Hey," the croc said. "You're awake!" Gallop nodded. "Can you see Knuckles from where you are?"

Gallop looked around until he found the echidna, also bound. He had a large welt on his head. Gallop could only imagine where that was from. "Can you get out?" He asked. Vector shook his head. "I can try," Gallop growled. He barked bitterly at the chains, but only ended up hurting himself. Vector sighed. "There has to be a way out of these," Gallop snapped.

Vector shrugged the best he could. He watched as the wolf tried in vain to gnaw through the chain. He stopped when a tooth broke. "You okay?" Vector asked. Gallop nodded, defeated. "You know, it's okay to lose," Vector muttered. Gallop nodded and growled under his breath. He hated defeat. "So, is your story true?" Vector asked.

"The one I told you a while ago about me being sold and changed?" Vector nodded. "I wouldn't lie about something like that," Gallop said quietly. "I wish it wasn't true, though. There's more to the story, believe me. There are things I'm not proud of. I can't explain everything, sorry."

Vector shook his head and sighed. "I won't haul you in, if that's what you are afraid of."

Gallop nodded no. "It's not that I'm afraid of you, it's that I'm afraid of me. Look, the things I did…"

"We have time, Gallop. As far as I can tell, we're stuck here for a really long time."

Suddenly, a cell phone rung out. Gallop looked over to where it was. He reached for it, but couldn't get it. Vector watched, hated to be as helpless as he was. "Knuckles!" He yelled. The echidna jolted up with a scream. "Calm down! Can you get the phone?" Knuckles nodded and put aside his head ache. He began to roll over to where the phone rang. He got to it just before the voice mail picked up. He pressed the button that received the calls.

"Knuckles here," he gasped.

"Is Gallop with you?" A voice asked at the other end. Knuckles nodded.

"Yeah, he's here," he said.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Nah. Can't reach him. Whacha need?"

"This is Zeera, that panther that was hanging out with Sonic."

"Oh yeah. How is he?" Knuckles asked. No one on the small cay was aware of the trial.

"Truthfully… He's in jail." Zeera answered.

Knuckles' jaw dropped and he buried his head in the sand. He yelled some muffled words. Zeera asked his if he could repeat himself. "How long?" Knuckles repeated. Both Gallop and Vector knew the echidna had said a few more words.

"Thirty years," Zeera whispered.

"What about the e-mail we sent to Espio?"

"E-mail? Hold up." They could hear the panther calling for the detective. They listened to what sounded like an argument. "He said he never got an e-…" Then there the unmistakable sound of a frustrated cry and a few choice words that Knuckles didn't even know Espio knew. "Never mind," Zeera muttered. Knuckles cursed and hung up the phone.

"Knux! You okay?" Vector called.

"Yeah!" Knuckles screamed. "I'm fine! My best friend is going to rot in federal prison! I couldn't feel _any_ better if I tried!"

"If I may…" Gallop began.

"When will you learn that your opinion isn't wanted here?"

"Why do you hate me?" Gallop yelled. "What on Earth did I _ever_ do to you?"

"Let me think…"

"_SHUT UP!" _

Both Knuckles and Gallop halted the argument and turned to Vector. The croc was glared at them both. The scream echoed and died away into the night. "We aren't helping anyone arguing," Vector whispered. Gallop nodded. Knuckles shook his head, but they both understood what Vector was saying. They couldn't just sit there and argue and hope everything worked out in the main land.

"We have to get out of here," Knuckles whispered. "But how is the question."

"That I can't answer," Vector said. Gallop was trying to think. There was only one type of rope that could hold them. He had been tied in it before.

"Knuckles!" He called. Knuckles looked over at him. "This rope is reinforced with Chaos energy."

"How do you know?"

"I run on Chaos energy. The only rope that could hold me is Chaos rope. It's a super strong rope Ivo made a long time ago when I was still his lab rat."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Aren't you some guardian of the Master Emerald?"

"Now how would you know that?" Gallop shrugged. "Yeah, I know a few things, but I didn't even know Chaos Energy could be used like this. I'm not sure what to do."

"Can't you do something?"

Knuckles thought. "I could try to extract the energy from the rope into my own body, but I'll be exhausted when I'm finished." Gallop sighed. "I'll try," Knuckles said. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the rope and the energy flowing within it. He felt the veins of Chaos Energy within. He shut his eyes tighter and tried to will the energy out of the rope. It wouldn't budge. He knew that it was easier to get it straight from the Master Emerald, but he couldn't. Thinking of the Master Emerald made him think of home. His mind wandered. He willed it to come back to the veins. When he found them again, he willed them harder. He could feel himself slipping into the darkness from the mental and physical strain of focusing all of his strength into willing the Energy to move. Finally, it budged. He smiled and almost lost his tiny grip. He shook his head and grabbed tighter and pulled. It took all of ten minutes to extract enough energy from the rope to make it breakable. He broke through and allowed everything to flow back into the veins of the rope. He had been reduced to a gasping form on the sand. Vector looked worried, but Gallop was smiling. Knuckles stood up and walked over to Vector's ropes. He repeated the process with that rope and fell to his knees. Vector put an arm on his back, wincing at the bullet wound in his leg.

"One more," he whispered Knuckles nodded and stood up. He walked over to Gallop's ropes and concentrated. The ropes broke and Knuckles could hardly stand anymore. Gallop knelt beside him and gave him a brief hug. Vector laughed and Knuckles was happy he was already blood red.

"Truce?" Gallop asked.

"Not on your life, E-13," Knuckles snapped weakly. Gallop nodded.

"I can respect that."

"Alright you two, let's get off this island."

Knuckles looked at him. "Uh, it's called a Cay," Knuckles said.

"Cay, island… Who cares?"

"Just saying," Knuckles growled and tried to stand.

Vector pushed him back down. "We ain't going anywhere until you get some rest. What's the worst that can happen, huh?"

_Friday_

_0200hrs_

_Station Square Prison/Jail House_

Chuck was pacing the floor, doing his nightly rounds. He stopped beside Sonic's cell. "You okay?" He asked. Sonic glared at him, but didn't speak. "Just asking. You don't have to be rude," Chuck said and continued. Sonic bowed his head and stared at the ceiling.

"Hey! New kid!" A voice called. Sonic looked around. "Whacha in for?"

"Well, I got convicted of attempted murder, but I didn't do it," Sonic growled.

There was a ripple of laughter. "A likely story." The voice became mocking. "'Oh look at me! I'm innocent I tell ya! Innocent! You can't lock me up!'"

"Hey!" Another voice yelled. This one was female. "If he said he didn't do it, then he didn't do it!"

"Shut up, Val!" The first voice said back. "We all know you pulled that trigger."

"Oh, and you didn't do your crime, Mich?" Val shot back.

"I did," Mich said. There was another ripple of laughter.

"Just shut up, Mich, and leave the guy alone." Mich had apparently gotten bored, because there was no more talking from his cell.

"Thanks," Sonic muttered.

"Don't mention it. I'm in your position. I got convicted for shooting a man. The guy who did is still running around," Val said. Sonic sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Station Square legal system stinks," Val remarked.

"Yeah, right now I'm wondering why I've bothered to save this place so many times. I mean, if this is how they repay me…"

Val laughed slightly. "You're a good guy. Don't worry about it. How long are you in for?"

Sonic shook his head. "Thirty, no bail."

"Ouch… Well, good night. Lights were out hours ago. Night Mich!" There was no answer.

Sonic bowed his head and wondered how many people where in there that did deserve it. He rubbed his aching head and looked around. Chuck was coming back. The human stopped in front of the cell. He pulled out his keys. Sonic growled, thinking Chuck was going to beat him again. Chuck unlocked the door and opened it. He took a deep breath and stepped aside. "You're kidding, right?" Sonic asked. Chuck shook his head.

"I couldn't just sit here and watch you rot in prison."

"What? You beat me! I figured you would be happy I was here!"

Chuck smiled. "Your friend, the detective, made a very convincing speech. No one has that much passion for a lie. I've seen a lot of people come in here saying they didn't do it. I've seen lawyers who have known there clients were guilty. No one puts that much passion is a random speech unless they know it's true. You're not the villain of this story. Good luck finding the real villain."

Sonic nodded and walked out of the cell. Before Chuck could change his mind, the hedgehog ran at full speed for the first time in four days.

_Friday_

_Hospital_

_0215hrs_

Tails looked up from his bed. He couldn't sleep. Half of him knew he was wrong. Half of him had begged to drop the charges. But, he wasn't quite ready to admit he was wrong. The word clone rang in his ears. Sonic had mentioned clones, the fox had mentioned clones and now Espio had mentioned clones. Tails was beginning to see a pattern. He shook his head, wondering what in the world he was doing. He had convicted his friend of premeditated attempted murder. "How stupid can I get?" He growled. He nodded. "Okay, I'll go see him tomorrow. I'll help him get out of jail! We can have all of this fixed!" He thought briefly of Knuckles' testimony. "He must have been still mad about Monday. I'm sure we can convince him that this was all a misunderstanding. I mean, honestly. Why would Sonic attack either of us? If he did, then I can forgive him. Yeah! I mean, it's not like he'd do it again." Tails nodded, having finally convinced himself to forgive his friend. "Tomorrow! I'll get this whole mess straightened out tomorrow!"

"There's no need, Tails."

The fox jumped and looked to see the silhouette of a hedgehog in the doorway. "How'd you get out?" Tails asked.

"You should know me by now," the hedgehog growled. Tails jumped at the dark tone the voice had taken. "I never leave a job unfinished!" The hedgehog lunged toward the fox. Tails screamed and tried to press the panic button, but was picked up and thrown. Tails gasped for air as he landed. He grabbed his chest.

"Why do we go after him?" A fox asked outside of the room. The dark red echidna shrugged.

"Because, my dear, Tails may be the smartest, but he's also the one with the biggest head. He has more control than he gives himself credit for. And besides, Tails is growing away from Sonic and Knuckles and they're trying to hold onto him. This sudden rip is tearing them all apart. We'll have this world soon." The echidna raised his voice and mimicked Knuckles. "Sonic! Move out!"

_Author's note: Yeah, I had to give an explination as to why they only go after Tails. You guys have to understand that the Dark Hearts don't care squat about Wildheart and Chaotix. They want Team Sonic gone. The other two groups just got thrown into the cross fire. Alex knows his goal. We have a smart villain here! _


	16. all Become a Black Mark on the Floor

_Author's Note: Hi! Once again, I have absolutely nothing to say except this, if my co-author doesn't start checking these chapters, then I'm going to stop writing them! Ok, all the readers, PM Zeera and tell her to start reading or I'm going to stop writing… GO! _

_Chapter 16: They all Become a Black Mark on the Floor_

_Friday_

_Mystic Ruins_

_0243hrs _

Sonic looked around him. He had often walked this in the dark, but he had never attempted to get to the Wildheart cave that late at night. His eyes were rolling. His back had long since opened up again and he was exhausted beyond reason. He shook his head and sat down. "You're lost," he whispered. He closed his eyes and rubbed them. He wasn't as lost as he had been a few days ago. He remembered the voice that had called him that day. He shook his head. It was all one big plot. One that was giving him a massive head ache. "Why are you doing this?" He yelled. The only answer he got was an echo throughout the forest. He shook his head again. The pain in his back was worst than before. He stood up and cried out as the pain jolted through him. He looked down at his torn and battered hands. "Is there something that can go my way tonight?" He asked quietly.

"I don't think so," a voice hissed. Sonic groaned.

"Just leave me or kill me," he growled.

"I haven't come to fight," the voice said with cold calmness. A dark red echidna stepped out.

"You," Sonic snarled. "I'm sick of you!"

"We haven't met," Alex said. He held out a hand. "My name is Alex."

"Name's Sonic," the hedgehog snapped. "What do you want?"

"I only wish to talk with you," Alex said.

"Talk all you want, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll listen."

"I only ask that you consider, Sonic," Alex stated. "You have seemed to have figured out our plan. I can end all of this for you, Sonic. You have your friends to think about. I can end all your pain."

"End it? You started it!"

"Exactly! If I started it, only I can finish it."

Sonic looked at him. "Tell me how to end this," he growled.

"Surrender." Sonic opened his mouth to answer, but Alex quickly cut him off. "Before you answer, think about it. People are going to die either way. You aren't saving anyone by refusing to surrender to me. You're actually killing more people by refusing. Your friends will suffer more if you do not surrender now."

"Take your offer and go back to where you came from!"

"I'm only offering you this once, Sonic. We've been holding back. If we weren't, you'd all be dead by now!"

"Head on, Alex, head on," Sonic said with a smile. "Why have you been holding back?"

"Because it was fun watching you guys tear yourselves apart, but it is boring me now."

Sonic glared at him. "So, now you're going to play hard ball?" He asked. The clone nodded. "Bring it on."

"As you wish," Alex said. The echidna turned and walked toward the underbrush.

"Where are you going?"

"I will 'bring it on' later."

_Friday_

_0300hrs_

_Wildheart Cave_

"What do you mean we had an e-mail this entire time?" Zeera yelled. Espio was sitting at the kitchen table. He rubbed his head.

"I said I was sorry!" He said. "How many times do you want me to say it, Zeera? I'm sorry!"

"You saying 'I'm sorry" does not change the fact that we lost the trial!"

He stood. "I already blame myself! You don't have to rub it in!"

"Well maybe it was your fault!"

Espio attacked the wall. "I know it is! But it's not my fault we got arrested! Why is none of this falling on his shoulders, huh?"

Zeera shook her head. She wasn't one to start screaming at people. Espio muttered something and fled to the living room. He got on his computer and began typing. Zeera bowed her head and sighed. "Look," she began, but didn't continue. The detective had begun to type faster and she took that as a cue not to speak again. She flipped on the radio.

"In other news, recently convicted Sonic the Hedgehog has been reported missing from Station Square Jail. His guard, Chuck Marshal was found dazed on the floor. He claims to know nothing of what happened. He has stressed greatly, though, that Sonic did not knock him out. He is claiming to have fallen asleep on the job. 'The hedgehog must have reached and gotten the keys from my sleeping form' he stated. As of right now, the whereabouts of the escaped convict are unknown. If you have any information, please call the local police station. Remember, you will remain anonymous."

"Espio!" Zeera called.

"I heard," was the only response.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"You guys don't have to do anything about it." Zeera walked into the living room. "Hey," Sonic muttered. The panther sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a train," Sonic replied.

"Not quite. Let me see your back." The hedgehog walked over and turned around. Zeera winced at the charred skin. She gently ran her hand down his back. He winced and stiffened, but didn't do much more. "I need to wash it." She said. "Hold up." She ran to one of the rooms. Sonic looked at the detective.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"Never better," Espio growled. He was reading the e-mail Knuckles had sent for the umpteenth time.

"What's that?" The hedgehog asked. Espio shrugged. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked over to the computer and read the e-mail. "When did you get this?"

Espio shrugged. "Sometime on Wednesday, according to my records."

"Wait, you had this kind of evidence for the trial?" Espio nodded. "And why didn't you check your e-mail? Honestly, Espio, we could have won that trial and everyone would have believed us! You just had to make sure I didn't win, didn't you?"

"Why do you all keep blaming me? I may not like you very much but there is no way that I would even _think _of intentionally making sure you didn't win that trial! I poured my guts out for you!"

Sonic sighed. "Okay, gosh! You don't have to yell at me!"

"Oh, I'm yelling? I think you're yelling more! Why do you guys hate me so much?"

"Maybe because you are an insensitive jerk who can't think of anyone else but himself!" Espio struck the hedgehog in the face. Sonic glared at him. "Are you hitting me because I'm right, or because you can't stand the fact that you are losing everything?" Espio slapped him again. He went for another one, but was stopped.

"Hey!" Zeera yelled. "I am _sick_ of you!" Espio struggled to get out of her grip.

"Let me go," he growled.

Sonic sighed. "Alright, I get it. I'm sorry, okay? We're all just really stressed and…" He was cut off by a furious hiss from the panther. Espio had broken out of her grip. "Knock it off you two! We can't afford to fight!" No one seemed to be listening to him. Espio began walking toward the door. He wanted out before anything else went wrong. Zeera growled. Her patience with the detective had finally run out. She lashed out. Espio screamed as her claws ripped through his arm. He stared down at the gash. It wasn't deep. Zeera hadn't torn to the bone. It wouldn't have been a bad wound if it had stopped three inches sooner. He stared at his sliced wrist. Blood poured from the gash. He took three large gasps and sighed. Zeera stared blankly at him. Sonic was staring with a shocked expression in the space between them. Espio opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a slight trickle of blood. He groaned slightly and his eyes rolled back. He was out long before he crashed to the floor.

_Friday_

_Cay_

_0330hrs _

"Knux… Come on." Vector whispered. Knuckles stood up to find they were surrounded.

"Hello…" One of the figures growled. Knuckles shook his head. Standing around them were three figures. Two were hedgehogs and one was a bat.

"Hi," Knuckles said as he stood up. He looked at one of the hedgehogs. "Shadow?"

The red and black hedgehog shook his head. "Name's Colby!" He said.

"Let me guess," Vector muttered, "clones?"

"Very good, croc," the pink one said. "Name's Britney." She smiled and pulled out a black hammer.

Gallop looked at the bat. He cocked his head. "What do you three want?" He asked.

"Alex has grown tired of our game, Gallop," Britney growled. "He believes it is time for you to die."

Gallop turned on his armor. Knuckles crouched in a ready position and Vector nodded at the two.

"Sorry, but we don't die easily."

Britney nodded. "I'll take the wolf. Baton, take the croc, Colby…Uh… Just try to stay out of trouble. We'll help you with the red guy when were done." Colby smiled and nodded. "Take them out! DarkHearts. Get 'em!"

Gallop lunged at the pink hedgehog. "You know, I'm debating on whether or not I should hit you," he snarled. Britney swung her hammer, catching the wolf on the head. Gallop nodded. "That debate is over." He bit down at the hedgehog's arm. She screamed and began punching to dislodge the wolf from her arm. Gallop tore away. He looked at the hedgehog and smiled. With a growl, he lunged again.

Vector looked down at his opponent. "They gave me the scrawny one!" He growled. Baton laughed and landed a kick to Vector's head.

"Don't call me scrawny," the bat hissed.

Vector grabbed his head. "Got it," he muttered and threw a punch at the bat. Baton jumped back and tried to kick the croc with his spiked boots. Vector moved away. He looked to Knuckles. The poor guy was trying without much luck to avoid the hedgehog's homing attacks. He laughed, knowing Knux could get himself out of that one. He turned his attention back to Baton. He aimed a bit at the bat. Baton yelped and backed away, aiming his own kick at Vector's open mouth. He felt his boot hit its target and smiled.

Gallop jumped back from another swing of Britney's hammer. "Come on! Give a guy a break!" Britney smiled and slammed Gallop's shoulder. "Not what I meant!" Gallop yelled. He knew it would have broken the bone if he hadn't had his armor on. He lunged for the hedgehog, but it was becoming apparent that their fight was more like a game than an actual fight. Gallop nodded and smiled and played his part.

Knuckles finally caught the hedgehog in his arms. He threw him to the ground. "Where is Shadow?" He asked the clone.

"Don't know!" Colby said with a happy tone.

Knuckles sighed. He couldn't continue to beat up someone who was more like a child than anything else. "Hey kid, do you have a boat?"

Colby nodded. "Yep! We have two boats!"

Knuckles cocked his head. "Why do you have two boats?" He asked.

"'Cause Britney didn't wanna drive with me and Baton!"

Knuckles smiled. It was fun to fight with the stupid ones. "Do you have the keys to the boat?"

"Nope! They're in the boat!"

Knuckles chuckled. He ran to the other side of the cay, followed by Colby. The hedgehog watched with interest as Knuckles hopped into the boat and snatched the keys from the driver's seat. "Alright," he muttered. "Let's see if I remember how to drive." He backed the boat up and drove it to the where Vector and Gallop were still fighting. He looked at Gallop and Britney. They _weren't_ fighting, they were talking! "Guys! Get a move on!" He yelled. Vector looked up. He picked up Baton and hurled him into the water. Gallop nodded good-bye to Britney and ran toward the boat. Britney growled and followed. Before she was able to reach them, Vector and Gallop lunged into the boat. Vector took the wheel and sped away.

Britney growled and ran to her boat. "Colby! You are dead meat!" She screamed.

"I'm hungry," Colby mumbled as he followed her. She rolled her eyes and turned on her boat. As she drove past Baton, Colby pulled him into the boat. Britney snarled and floor her boat.

"Vector, how fast does this thing go?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, we're not going top speed yet… Why?"

"Floor it!" Knuckles yelled. Vector did so. Gallop had curled himself up in the corner, trying hard not to throw up. He had horrible sea-sickness. Vector swerved, trying to lose their pursuers. The phone rang. "Got it!" Knuckles called. He opened the phone. "Hello?... Could you speak up?... Hold on… Vector! Can this thing be any quieter?" Vector cursed at him. "I'll take that as a no. Can you talk?" Vector shook his head. "No, he can't. Can I take a message? Oh… Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you." Vector had finally slowed the boat down. They had lost the DarkHearts for the time being. "Vector," Knuckles said. "That was Doctor Richards from the hospital. Espio's been brought in. They're not sure if he'll make it…"

_Author's note: Yeah.. I still want all ya'll to PM Zeera for me! And my favorite part is coming up very soon!_


	17. Black Hearted Hero

_Author's note: Okay, this is my all time favorite scene in ANY of my stories! It might be sad, but don't worry… Just read it!_

_Chapter 17: Black Hearted Hero_

_Friday_

_0900 hrs_

_SS Hospital _

"How is he?" Sonic asked. Zeera shook her head.

"They won't let me see him. Is that a good thing?"

Sonic shook his head. "It never is." He suddenly growled and kicked out at a chair. "Man, I am so _sick_ of this!" He yelled. Zeera rubbed her head and reached out to pat him. He growled angrily and backed to a wall. No one has questioned the fact that he was out of jail. He was learning something. Slowly it was sinking in. People just didn't care. The hedgehog let out a furious snarl and ran. Zeera groaned. The doctor walked out of the room.

"Ma'am? I need to ask you a few questions about his injuries," he said.

Zeera was staring down the hallway where the hedgehog had disappeared. "Ask me when I get back," she muttered and picked up the chase. By the time she reached the main entrance, Sonic was halfway to the train station. She muttered a 'thank you' that he wasn't running full speed and ran at her top speed. The weather had changed. The sky was almost as dark as night. Thunder rolled in the distance. Zeera shook her head, hoping to get Sonic back before the bottom fell.

Sonic ran blindly. He wasn't sure where he was going; he just knew he had to go somewhere. He wanted to be as far away as possible. It took him a few minutes to realize his legs were taking him to the train station. The debris had been cleared since their drive. Sonic muttered a slight curse and went to cross the street. He didn't see the car, and the driver didn't see him. There was a loud screech of brakes followed by a scream.

Zeera growled and ran to the hedgehog. "Hey!" The driver yelled. Sonic was still on his feet. The car had not been going very fast and hadn't hit him too hard. "Watch where you're goin', ya maniac!"

"Watch where you're drivin', ya idiot!" Sonic yelled back. His hand was flowing blood and the glove had officially come fully off.

"Wanna say that to my face?" The man yelled.

"I already did!" Sonic yelled back. Zeera grabbed him by his good hand and dragged him out of the street. The drive grumbled and drove off. Zeera didn't stop dragging Sonic until they were in the train station.

"Maybe you are a maniac," she growled, but took a deep breath. She wasn't going to lose her cool again; not if someone's life was now on the line because she had done it before. Sonic broke out of her grip and stared at her. She was stunned at the look he had. It wasn't one of anger, aggression or hatred. It was a look of a completely lost person. He looked as if he had lost everything he had ever had. Zeera reached for him, trying hard to just calm him down. She gently embraced the hedgehog. "This is a hug," she whispered. "It's something people give other people to show them that they care. You're not alone…" Sonic stayed for a moment in the embrace. He shook his head and broke away after a few seconds. He looked at the panther head on and nodded. With a grunt, he ran to the tunnel and jumped onto the tracks. There was a moment's hesitation before he did though. Zeera understood. She groaned softly and ran after him. Outside, a loud roll of thunder boomed.

Sonic knew where he was going now. He didn't quite understand his destination, but that was where he wanted to be. When he made it to the other train station in the Ruins, he didn't stop. His legs carried him to his destination.

He finally stopped at the pile of rubble that used to be his friend's house. He shook his head and scanned the pile of burned wood. No one had bothered to clear it yet. He sighed and heard another, far more agitated sigh. He jumped and looked behind him. "Tails?" He asked, unsure who to trust anymore. He was pretty sure, though, that it was Tails. The fox before him was cut, bruised and had a cast on. The fox was holding something to his chest. Sonic looked to see that it was a jagged piece of metal. "What is that?" He asked.

Tails showed him the metal. It was a burnt piece of his plane. His twin-tailed emblem could be barely seen through the charred residue. "Is this what you wanted?" Tails asked.

"I didn't want any of this," Sonic answered quietly. "I don't want people to get hurt."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I didn't!" Tails finally had enough.

"Sonic, it's time I start fighting back," he whispered. The sky broke lose. Sonic searched through the pouring rain, but he couldn't see more than a foot ahead of him.

"Tails, I don't want to fight you," Sonic said. There was no verbal answer. His answer was a tail whip with a cast. He was sent flying to the lower platform. "Can't we just talk?" He yelled. A fist landed beside his head. Tails turned to him and punched out. Sonic groaned and fell to the ground. He swiftly got back to his feet. He crouched in a position that would get him out of harm's way. Another tail flew into his vision. He did a back flip to avoid the attack. "I'm not going to fight you!" He called.

"My safety never concerned you before!" The fox yelled as he threw another punch. He felt it hit its mark and heard a loud groan. Sonic rolled with the punch to try and avoid more damage. He jumped up quickly, but with previous injuries, he was already weakening.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Sonic yelled. Tails didn't answer. He tail whipped the hedgehog. Sonic rolled back and stayed down for the moment.

Zeera ran to the stairs leading to the platform, but someone had already beaten her there. She halted to see Vector, Gallop and Knuckles standing at the base. "Well, aren't you going to help him?" She asked.

Knuckles shook his head. "This is a fight he needs to do on his own. Tails is so confused. If we help Sonic, then he'll think we're all against him." Vector shook his head. "We need to get him to see Espio. If this fight gets too out of hand, get up there. Don't hurt Tails." Knuckles walked toward the station. Vector followed.

Gallop stayed for the timing. "Zeera, I don't know exactly what's going on, but I trust you to handle those two. This is what I was trying to avoid when I kept you in the cave for thirteen years."

"Gallop, I'm sorry for dragging you into something like this," Zeera said.

"Are you kidding? This is the most excitement I've had in over 20 years!" He smiled and followed Knuckles and Vector.

Tails growled and threw another punch. Sonic was on the ground. Tails stood over him. What he was looking at was horrid. The hedgehog was covered in mud and blood. He was on his hand and knees, coughing up blood. "Get up and fight!" Tails yelled.

"I'm not going to fight you," Sonic gasped. He groaned as Tails kicked him to the ground.

"What's stopping you this time, huh? Why won't you fight me when I'm ready?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone but the people who did this."

"Stand up!"

"I can't!" Tails dropped his fists. His face turned from anger to confusion. He had never seen his friend give up like that. Sonic was curled in a ball. The rain was coming down lighter now. Zeera was running up to intervene. She stopped when she realized the fox had stopped his onslaught. Above the sound of rain, slight clapping could be heard. It was slow and steady. Tails spun around. Zeera had already seen who was clapping. Another blue hedgehog smiled and stopped his clapping.

"Very good, you pawn." He said. Tails' eyes widened and he looked back at Sonic. The hedgehog nodded as he stood up on shaky legs. Kyle smiled. He was covered in the mirror image of Sonic's wounds. Sonic shook his head. "So, Tails, you sure you don't want to join the DarkHearts? We would appreciate the help. It looks like you know how to betray your friends." Tails shook his head. He growled and walked toward his burned house.

Sonic looked at Zeera. "Go make sure he's okay. I'll deal with this idiot."

"You are in no condition to fight," Zeera hissed.

"And when has that ever stopped me before? Now go." Zeera shook her head and followed the fox. Sonic turned to Kyle. "Haven't you caused enough grief?"

"Not nearly, Sonic," Kyle growled and lunged.

Zeera ran up to the fox. "You okay?"

"Sure," Tails snapped. "I've been the main part of a plot to bring us all down and I played my roll perfectly!"

"Look, we all make mistakes," Zeera said. She hadn't talked to the fox since that day on the beach. Tails groaned and sat down. The rain had lightened to a slight downpour. The storm was over.

"But maybe it's just beginning," Tails whispered. Zeera cocked her head. Tails dismissed his previous statement with a wave of his hand. Zeera opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sound of running feet. Two blood and mud covered hedgehogs ran up to the house. One was chasing the other. The chaser lunged and tackled the other one. They rolled on the run way.

Zeera sighed. "Hey! You two! Knock it off!" Both hedgehogs stopped fighting. Zeera stopped short. She didn't know which one was which. "Uh, which one of you is Sonic?" She asked. Neither of them confessed to being the blue blur. The one on the left stood tall while the one on the right stood with his head bowed and hands crossed in front of him. Zeera shook her head. Tails had stood up and was staring at the two hedgehogs in front of him. "Who's who?" Zeera asked.

"You want me to decide?" He asked.

"He's _your _friend!"

"Yeah, I haven't been very good at the whole identity thing lately."

"He's your friend! You decide!"

Tails sighed and looked at the two mud covered hedgehogs. The rain was now a slight drizzle. The fox shook his head. Neither one of the two hedgehogs did anything to try and convince him of who they were. "I don't know," he whispered. He took a step toward the one on the right. He shook his head and looked to the one on the left. He shook his head and apparently made up his mind. He walked over to the one on the left. The one on the right bowed his head, but didn't say anything. He stood before the one he had chosen. "I've done enough," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

The hedgehog smiled and patted the fox on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he whispered. Tails smiled. "But there is something I have to be sorry about too." The smile faded as the hand on his shoulder gripped hard. "You chose wrong, kid." Kyle said and threw the fox over the edge. Tails yelped and tried to spin his tails, but one was broken. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the wall. His gloves wore torn clean off. He dug his fingers into the wall and yelped softly as he hit a ledge. His shoulder came clean out of socket. He clenched his teeth and pulled himself onto the ledge where he curled into a ball and passed out.

"NO!" Sonic screamed and ran toward the edge. Zeera bolted after him and grabbed his arms before he jumped.

"We can't afford to lose you too!" She yelled. Sonic struggle for a brief moment, but stopped, realizing how stupid he had been to think that jumping would have helped. He fell to his knees and buried his head into his hands. Sobs shook his entire body. Zeera bowed her head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kyle shrugged and slipped away before anything else happened. He smiled and pulled out a com-link. "One down, Alex," he said and began to run. The sun was just barely poking through the clouds and a few rays reached toward the bloodied grass of the platform. \

_Author's note: So it wasn't the longest chapter I've ever written, but it was extremely important and, like I said, my absolute favorite. Hope you didn't mind it too much. /shrug/ Sorry. _


	18. Forgive and Forget

_Author's note: Wow! I'm a bit over due, but I honestly had no earthly idea what to write in this chapter. I can't stretch this story out much farther, sorry. /shrug/ Ok, there is two endings to this story! One that leads into the sequel and another that just ends it. SD was meant as a trilogy, but I'm not sure if I should continue _

_Chapter 18: Forgive and Forget_

_Friday_

_1033hrs_

_SS Hospital_

The road was slick and soaked as the power team walked toward the hospital. "What do you think happened?" Vector asked. Knuckles shrugged and Gallop stared at the ground. The trio walked up the all too familiar steps of the hospital.

Knuckles shook his head and opened the door. They were greeted by the regular sights and sounds of a hospital. No one looked up to notice the soaked group. A doctor paused to stare at Knuckles' blood stained head, but he shrugged it off and continued walking. Gallop kept his head down and looked warily around from his point of view. He licked his leg once and followed silently behind Vector and Knuckles. He stopped to see a young child with his head buried in his hands. The child had a cast on one of his arms and a large bandage on his head. Standing a few feet away, talking in hushed tones were two adults. The mother was weeping and the father was nodding as the doctor continued explaining something.

The wolf tore his eyes from the scene to see that Vector and Knuckles had left. He allowed his attention to stray back to the family. He sat on his haunches and listened quietly. "…There was nothing we could do," The doctor was explaining. The father nodded, tears starting to stream down his face. "He went peacefully, in his sleep. I am so sorry." The doctor turned and left the family. Gallop thought of his own family. His stern faced father and his gentle mother. His loving aunt and his hate filled cousin, Lightning. His brother. He allowed his mind to linger on the memory of the birch brown puppy that was his older brother. He knew that the pup was no longer a puppy. It had been thirty-nine long years since he had seen his family. _Where they told I was dead? Or did no one bother to speak of me again? _He asked silently. He didn't even know if his parents were still alive, and he doubted they thought he was still alive. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the family. He whimpered softly and turned away. He figured he had seen enough.

Knuckles looked behind him. "Looks like we lost the robot," he said.

Vector sighed. "Why do you have to be all mean to him? You're acting like all this is his fault. He didn't do anything to you."

"Can we stop pointing out my flaws?" Knuckles asked. "I don't even understand why you defend him. He's our enemy!"

"If he wanted us dead, do you honestly think we'd still be alive right now?" Vector tapped Knuckles' head. "I know there's a brain in there. Use it!"

Knuckles pushed Vector's hand off his head. "I have a question," he muttered. Vector didn't respond verbally, but nodded. "How do we expect to win?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Vector asked quietly.

"I mean, we've always been able to see victory before we even knew that there had to be a battle. What if we can't win?"

"We'll win, Knuckles. This is our world. The good guys always win. It's part of the _Non-existing Rule Book for Villains and Heroes._ These morons know the rules. They know they're going to lose. They're playing a fool's game. They may be winning, but we'll get them sooner or later."

"Yeah, it's just that maybe we aren't playing the same game they are," Knuckles muttered softly.

"Whacha mean?"

"I mean that it seems like we're playing _Shoots and Ladders_ and they're playing _Monopoly._ They seem more advanced. The way they attacked us… We don't even know their intentions!"

"I'm guessing world conquest," Vector said. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"You know, you remind me of Sonic right now."

Vector shrugged. "My best friend is dying in the hospital and Charmy's gone missing again. I have to keep a high head for them at least."

"And when this is all over…?"

"I'll come crashing down, but until then, let me live out this high."

Knuckles shrugged. They had reached Espio's room. A doctor walked out. It wasn't Dr. Richard. "How is he?" Knuckles asked the doctor.

"Well, I wish I could say he was perfectly fine, which he should be," the doctor replied.

"But…" Vector said.

"He's refusing all treatment."

"What?" Vector growled.

"He won't let us do blood tests. He needs blood, bad, and he's refusing any treatment. We can't even medicate him."

"Then just do it! I don't care what his opinion is about it!"

"Sir," the doctor said calmly, "We can't do anything unless he wants us to. That's just how it works. We can't treat him unless his family or he says so."

Vector glared. "Well, I'm his family, and I say treat him!"

"We can't do that, Sir. We need a blood relative."

"You're telling me that you're just going to let him die in there because you have rules and regulations that say that unless he wants his life saved, you can't save it? What kind of place just watches its patients die because they don't want to live?" Vector yelled. Knuckles reached toward the croc.

"Vector, calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down while my partner is in there dying and no one is going to do a stinkin' thing about it!" Vector screamed. Knuckles punched him.

"Vector! Shut up and sit down! _I'll_ go talk to Espio!"

"I will," a voice said. Knuckles spun to see Gallop, head bowed, behind him. Knuckles clenched his fists, but nodded anyway. It seemed Gallop was the only one thinking clearly at the moment. He went to sit down. Gallop nodded his thanks and walked into the room. The doctor stayed to discuss Espio's condition with the other two. Gallop walked in softly. "Hey," he whispered. He looked at the creature on the bed. He was deathly pale and his breathing was deep and long.

One eye opened. "I figured Vector would come in here." He groaned weakly. "I heard the yelling."

"He's not happy about this."

"How do you think I feel?"

"Why are you doing this?" Gallop asked.

"I can't take it. If that panther hadn't done me in, I would have done it myself. She just beat me to it. Are you here to tell me that I'm being selfish? 'Cause if you are, you're wasting your breath. I don't need, nor want to hear it."

"Espio, please, I'm not here to tell you that. Hey, I'll even kill you if you want death this badly. I honestly wish someone had been there to stab me through the heart instead of the back when I was kid. I wanted nothing more than to just die. I wish someone had been there to say that they'd kill me."

"I don't need you to kill me," Espio growled.

"Well, what's your plan, Espio? Just sit here and die? I suggest you make it quick for everyone's sake! Once you're dead, we can all move on and deal with the problem at hand!" Gallop gave the detective a syringe. "Let's go," he said. "Make it snappy."

"You know, you aren't very good at this."

"I thought you didn't want me to try and talk you out of this," Gallop said with a smile.

"Reverse psychology. Nice," Espio said. "But not effective enough."

"You know, when I was a kid, I wanted nothing more than to just wither away and die. Sadly, no one was there to tell me to die, and my master wouldn't hear of his creation just dying like that. You have to love tough love!"

"Alright, you're confusing me," Espio said.

"When I walked in here, I saw a family hearing about a child's death. I'm not saying that you have to see it the way I saw it. What I saw, though, was three hearts and spirits breaking. I saw a brother who will never see his sibling again. I saw two parents who will weep over their son's empty bed every night for years to come. I saw a doctor who had to deliver the new to this family and who will be scarred by the fact that he had to give this family that news. When I was a kid, I was sold as a lab rat. I don't know if my parents or my brother cried over me. I don't even know if they're still alive. But I lost everything I ever had because my brother was destined to have a better life. Whether or not the disappearance of his young brother scarred him is a different story. I can't even say that I love him anymore. I despise him, but I didn't the day I left. I know what it feels like to lose your life, to lose everything you ever held dear, and I have taken children from their parents! There's a part of my past that no one will ever know about except me and the people who were there. Espio, I'm not going to sit here and tell you how to live your life, or how to end it, but I am going to ask you to think about the people involved. If I had, maybe some one would be alive right now, maybe not. Don't become me. Don't become the indifferent jerk I was when I was your age. Think about how the people you live with will live after you die. That's all I want. And if you still want to die when you've thought of it, you have my blessing as your elder." He turned to leave.

"Gallop…" Espio whispered.

Gallop stopped. "Yeah," he asked.

"What did you do that you are so ashamed of?"

The old wolf bowed his head. "Espio… What I did between the days in the lab and the day I met Zeera are my secret. Just know that a lot of people got hurt because of one man's ambition. That's all you need to know." Espio nodded and sank back into his bed. The doctor came in and tried to take some blood from him. Espio pushed him away and the doctor nodded sadly.

Gallop walked out to see Knuckles with his head against the wall sobbing quietly. Vector was rubbing his long snout. Sonic and Zeera had arrived. Zeera was sitting between Knuckles and Vector and she was keeping her eyes on the hedgehog. Sonic was sitting aloof, both physically and mentally. His eyes were staring blankly at the white washed wall. Gallop cocked his head. "Did I miss something?" He asked. Zeera stoop. She whispered something to Vector and the croc nodded. Zeera led Gallop to another hallway.

"Gallop, do you remember that fox? The one I was talking to on Monday?" Gallop nodded. Zeera took a deep breath. "We have reason to believe he's dead." Gallop bowed his head. "He was thrown off the edge of that cliff in the ruins."

"How's the hedgehog?"

"Physically, his wounds will heal. Sadly, he's just in a rut right now. Gallop, I don't know what to do. I've never been lost like this before."

"I was protecting you from making these choices, but sadly, I knew you would have to go through them and I didn't prepare you for them." He shook his head, voice breaking. "What kind of father am I?"

Zeera sighed. "Gallop, I would most likely be dead without you. You were a great father." Gallop shook his head again and walked back to the hallway.

"What's with the meeting?" Gallop asked. The group was standing in the center of the hallway.

"We're sick of this," Vector growled. Knuckles nodded. Zeera walked back as well. Sonic's expression was no longer lost. It was determined.

"Sorry, but they've been pushing us way too hard," Knuckles snarled.

Sonic clenched his fists. "It's time we started pushing back!"

_Friday_

_Ledge, Mystic Ruins_

_1100hrs_

_Tails_

The fox opened his tired eyes. He looked at where he was and saw that the ledge was smaller than he thought it was when he had landed. His shoulder was throbbing and his fingers were torn to the bone. He grabbed his dislocated shoulder and yanked at it. The scream he made echoed throughout the cloud filled sky. The storm clouds had come back and it showed no sign of lightning up. Tails rubbed his shoulder and allowed the pain filled tears to soak his fur. The rain was starting up again. He looked up the cliff and took a deep breath. He placed his torn hand on the wall and bit his lip. With a loud grunt, he pulled himself up. He felt hot blood in his mouth as his teeth bit through his lip. He used his newly located shoulder and screamed at the pain. It felt like someone was stabbing him from all sides. Hit bit down on his lip and allowed the blood to pour again. Hand over hand, he climbed up the wall. Once, he hit a lose edge. He yelled and gripped so hard that he knew he was so lucky that his fingers didn't snap. He closed his eyes and continued up the wall. He longed for flight, but he wasn't going to give up. Tails knew if he were to give up now, he would die. "Come on," he muttered over and over. Finally, his hands found the top of the cliff. He pulled himself the last inches and stood up. He looked at the water below and sighed, exhausted. He clenched his bloodied fists and nodded. Lightning struck the water beneath him. "Next time, mess with a different group of people!"

_Author's note: Yeah... Not much to say. If you have an opinion to my problem stated in the first note, then feel free to state it! _


	19. The Only Start

_Author's note: Hello! Okay, yeah… This chapter and the epilogue is all that remain in this story. Sorry. /shrug/ BTW, there won't be much time between this chapter and the epilogue. Maybe two days. Not long at all. _

_Chapter Nineteen: The Only Start_

_Friday_

_Mystic Ruins_

_1200hrs_

"What's the plan?" Vector asked.

Sonic smiled. "Plan? Do we _ever_ have a plan?"

"No, but we're usually up against someone who doesn't expect to make it past phase one, and when he does, he doesn't plan on winning anyway," Knuckles said.

Sonic shrugged. "Don't know, but my clone is mine. No one touches him but me," he snarled. He was going to get his vengeance, even if it killed him.

"We have a boat," Gallop said. Knuckles glared at him, but nodded. They did have a boat. Thunder roared and a bit of lighting struck. Sonic looked toward the fox's house and sighed. The pile of ruble was nothing more than a silhouette against the dark grey sky. He sighed and turned back to the group. Zeera was watching him. He flashed a thumb's up and smiled. She knew what he was thinking.

"You okay?" She mouthed. The hedgehog nodded. She didn't believe him, but she knew that his pain would drive him to end this war.

"Alright, where's that boat?" Sonic asked. Knuckles pointed to the ladder leading to the small dock beneath the train station. The group walked toward the latter. Sonic stopped once again to look back at the runway. He stopped as another silhouette could be seen. A taller figure and a short one. The taller figure grabbed the smaller one and jumped off the cliff. Sonic jumped and stared. The figure began flying off toward an island far off the coast. Sonic growled and went down the latter.

"Anyone know where we should be heading?" Vector was asking.

"That island," Sonic growled, pointing to where he saw the figure fly. It was nothing more than a speck from where they were.

"What makes you think that's the island we want?" Gallop asked.

Sonic growled slightly. "I have a hunch," he said. The wolf nodded. "Let's go," Sonic snapped and jumped into the boat. The others shrugged and followed. Gallop looked at Zeera and sighed. He shook his head and looked toward the island. He believed, as most of them did, that they didn't stand much of a chance. They were all tired and had suffered mental stress. A few of them shouldn't even be walking, let alone fight. He looked down into the water and shivered. He didn't like the water, but he wasn't shivering because of the water. He remembered the fox that had helped them escape. Would that fox help them or not with the fight? He looked at the group he was with. Knuckles was driving the boat. His face was stern and ready. Zeera was gazing with a worried expression at everyone's wounds. Sonic had his eyes glued on his target, the island. Vector was looking around as well. Their group had shrunk. As far as they knew, one had given up, one was dead and two were missing. They weren't worried too much about the kids. The two young ones could take care of themselves. No one had ever bothered the youngest of any group. Thunder rolled and Gallop shivered again. "Let the storm begin," he whispered.

_Friday_

_SS Hospital _

_1203hrs_

Espio stared outside. He heard the thunder. The loud roar that told him he was still alive. He knew the group had gone to play with the DarkHearts. Gallop had talked to him. The words of the wolf still buzzed in his head. "Espio, you have a visitor," the doctor said. Espio shrugged and the door was held open. Tails walked in. Espio nearly gasped at the sight of the fox. Not just the fact that he was supposed to be dead, it was the fact that he looked like he should be dead.

"Espio, they're gone," Tails muttered.

"I know. They went to go fight the enemies," Espio said.

"I'm going to help them."

Espio dropped his mouth. "Are you crazy? They'll eat you alive. Pull up a hospital bed. You won't survive."

"I'd rather die trying," the fox growled. "I didn't get these injuries from Sonic and I'm going to show those morons that they don't mess with me and my friends and get away with it!"

"Do you have a death wish?" Espio growled.

"Do you?" The words hit the detective hard. He did have a death wish. "I'm going. I came to ask if you wanted to come too." The fox held out a hand for Espio to take. The chameleon stared at it. He took a deep breath and grabbed it.

_Friday_

_Somewhere off the Coast_

_1245hrs _

"Is this the island?" Knuckles asked as he circled around. Sonic nodded. The island was covered in dense forest. They couldn't see the warehouse from the beach as they stumbled on to shore. The rain had started. It wasn't nearly as hard as it had been earlier that day, but the even the sky knew their fight was hopeless. Knuckles looked around as if he wouldn't be seeing some of them again. He shook off the feeling and took a deep breath. "Think they're expecting us?" He asked. Sonic nodded. He remembered the figure that had jumped off the cliff. He knew that they were expected.

"Alright, let's find their base before they find us," Vector said. He led the way through the jungle. The group was beginning to understand that no one was their leader.

Gallop stopped Zeera. "I have a confession to make," he whispered. Zeera looked at him. The wolf took a deep breath. "I…" He started. There was a yell.

"Hold that thought," Zeera said and ran towards the scream. The battle had begun.

"I'm not who you think I am," Gallop whispered to the empty air. He ran after Zeera.

Kyle and Baton stood before the group. They were blocking the entrance into the warehouse. "Move," Sonic growled.

"Glad to see you on your feet, Sonic, too bad it won't last long. How's Tails?" Sonic snarled and lunged toward Kyle. The clone easily side stepped him. "Not on your life, buddy-boy." He brought a hand on Sonic's neck. The hedgehog gasped as he fell to the ground. Kyle screamed and turned to see Zeera's teeth embedded in his arm. She shrugged and smiled. Kyle kicked out. Zeera released to catch her breath.

Baton was doing much worse. Vector had taken the bat by the throat and Knuckles was punching. Gallop had already gone into the base to wait for the rest of the group. Sonic soon ran in, followed by the rest of the heroes and Kyle and Baton. They were quickly surrounded. Alex chuckled. "I expected more from you," he snarled. "This is pathetic."

"No, what's pathetic is that you villains keep trying with no hope of winning," Sonic snarled.

"You sound so sure of yourself and your team. It almost breaks my heart to tear you down. Too bad I don't have one," Alex snarled. "Get 'em." The DarkHearts lunged toward the heroes. Gallop snarled as Samantha rushed at him.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"Sorry, but betrayal here will get me killed."

"But you aren't like them! Please, help us," Gallop begged.

"I can't," she said and landed a kick on the wolf. Gallop growled and lunged back at her.

Sonic was fighting Alex. Kyle had been a bit busy with Zeera to fight with his counterpart. Sonic liked this settlement better. Alex was the cause of all their problems. He would enjoy the echidna's defeat. He punched out and dodged as Alex took his own swing. The only problem between the two was that Alex was in far better health. The hedgehog was already feeling the effects of having to dodge the clone's attacks. "What's the matter? Tired?" Alex said with a sinister tone to his voice. Sonic couldn't answer. His chest was already on fire. He took a deep breath and lunged, kicking out at Alex's feet. The clone fell. He growled and grabbed Sonic's leg and twisted. Sonic howled in pain. He kicked Alex in the head. The clone screamed and tore at Sonic's leg. Sonic struggled and managed to get back on his feet. Alex had torn straight through the skin of the leg. The hedgehog could barely put any weight on it. Alex nodded with a wicked grin.

Knuckles had Brittney in his sights, but as he watched Sonic's struggle with Alex, he was beginning to think that their fight was hopeless. He swung a punch at the pink clone. She growled and swung her own hammer at him. The hammer missed its mark, but that mistake was not repeated. Knuckles groaned as the hammer found him. He doubled over and coughed blood. "This is a bit easy," Brittney growled.

"You haven't won yet," Knuckles growled and punched. The clone was not expecting the attack and fell back at it. Knuckles smiled. "This is getting easier," he taunted.

"We'll see about that!" Brittney snarled. She brought the hammer down on Knuckles head. The echidna dropped to the ground and groaned. He waited until he could see clearly. He had expected another attack on his head, but none came. He looked up and through his swimming vision he saw a blur of purple and grey attacking the clone. He fell back and waited to either pass out or for his vision to clear enough to be able to help again.

Sonic didn't like his odds. He was now just dodging. He didn't have the strength, or the time to get attacks in. Alex wouldn't allow it. The rest of the gang wasn't doing too well either. For the first time in his life, Sonic was scared that they weren't going to win. Alex took advantage of the hedgehog's moment of pondering and grabbed him by the neck. Sonic gagged and grabbed at Alex's arm. Alex smiled and squeezed tighter. Sonic's mind reeled. He didn't think he would get out of this one. Everyone else was busy or on the floor. He could feel his mind edge away. He still fought and he would fight 'till the end. He didn't want it to end like this. He had never believed he would go down in a choke hold. If anything, he had thought he would die getting a missile hurled through his body. His struggles became weaker and finally he hung limp in Alex's arms. He was still alive, barely. It was true. Your life did flash before your eyes. He allowed the memories to engulf him and slowly began passing. He closed his eyes, never expecting to open them again…

He did. He took in a large gulp of air and lay where he had fallen, breathing heavily. He could feel the oxygen rich blood rush through his body. When his mind cleared, confusion set it. Alex had, for some reason, released him. The hedgehog looked for the clone. He found him, and a certain twin-tailed fox. Sonic took a deep breath and relaxed, but the moment did not last. Samantha was on him in seconds. He struggled against her, but was still weak from the choke hold. She had him pinned and growled. "Finish him!" Alex screamed from his fight with Tails. Samantha stared at the nearly defenseless creature beneath her. "What are you waiting for? Finish him!" Samantha sighed. She had a heart. Something had gone horribly wrong during her creation. Tails' DNA wasn't all she got. She got his nature. She got his smarts. She got his heart. Eggman hadn't gotten rid of the part of her. He had rushed through her creation. He didn't expect the rebellion with the clones. He didn't expect Alex to betray him. He figured if there were any problems with one of the clones, he could fix it. Now, he was paying for the mistake.

Samantha stood up. Sonic looked at her and she helped him up. "Traitor!" Alex screamed. Tails tail whipped him. The echidna clone glared at both foxes. He found Brittney, who was standing over the limp body of Espio and was looking toward Knuckles, who was attempting to stand. She caught Alex's eye and nodded. She left the echidna and charged toward Samantha. Before she could reach the traitor, Spike tackled her, stabbing her in the arm. Brittney growled and picked up the porcupine. She hurled him to the wall of the warehouse where he hit and stayed where he fell. The fighting around the group had stopped. DarkHearts and Heroes alike stopped to watch the drama that played before them. The pink clone walked behind Samantha. Sonic wanted to scream to tell the fox to move, but he couldn't move his mouth fast enough. Samantha fell, head split open, but still alive. Sonic shook his head and ran from the hammer.

Now all that was left was the fox and echidna. Tails swung a punch at the clone. Alex growled. "You're a strong little guy. We still have an opening," he said. Tails smacked him.

"I'd rather die," the fox growled.

Alex shrugged. "As you wish." He punched the young fox. Tails pulled back and looked for the weak spot of the clone. He took a few deep breaths and watched the movements of his opponent, trying to find where he needed to hit to end this quickly. He never had a chance to find out. Alex lunged at him and held him to the ground. Tails felt the strong hand on his chest and felt something very familiar to him; Robotics. He smiled and reached into the pockets of his shorts. He found what he wanted as his oxygen supply was cut off. He pulled out a screwdriver. A black and yellow, Phillips-head screwdriver with a bit of rust near the base of the metal part. "Your time ends here, fox," Alex growled. "Burn in the pits."

"You first," Tails growled and plunged the screwdriver into the half robotic clone's CPU. Alex released his grip on the fox and stared in wide-eyed shock at the tool sticking out of his chest. He quickly grabbed Tails' shoulders and let out a cry as blood poured into his circuits. Tails thought he heard someone yell "run", but he wasn't sure. Any noise was lost in a loud explosion.

The gang and DarkHearts felled to the ground to avoid the huge effects of the explosion. While the smoke was clearing, the remaining DarkHearts fled. Baton stopped to pick up the bodies of Samantha and Spike, and something else that no one could see. Samantha groaned. She couldn't remember much. All she knew was that she had done something horrible…

Sonic stood and ran into the smoke. Zeera tried to stop him, but he was gone before she could. Vector ran as well, searching for his friend. Knuckles walked over to Gallop and smiled. "Nice job, Gallop," he said and patted the wolf on the back. Gallop smiled. It was the first time since they had met that Knuckles called him by his name. Zeera sighed and walked over to her wolf friend. Gallop hugged his friend. Knuckles let out an "awww…" And that got him slapped by Zeera. "Gang Up on Knuckles Week continues," he muttered and was then dragged into the hug.

Sonic ran to the ground zero of the explosion to see the fox. He ran to Tails, thinking for sure the fox had not survived this time. The screwdriver was missing from his hand and Sonic could not see anything left of the clone that had caused them so much grief. Sonic bent down and sat beside Tails. He checked for a heartbeat and nearly passed out from joy as he felt the faint heartbeat of a living creature. Tails opened his eyes halfway and looked around. He hand closed around the air and for a moment he looked shocked. He then looked at the hedgehog and smiled. A moment passed and no apologies were in order. Both knew everything now and both knew the other had only played a part in this role-play. But the role-play was over now. "Did we win?" Tails asked quietly.

Sonic laughed slightly. He looked around. Vector was holding Espio in his arms, but the chameleon looked fine. Knuckles had come over with Gallop and Zeera. Gallop was hanging up his cell phone. The kids had been found and they were in a daycare at the moment. The group could go pick them up whenever they needed to. Near the shore, the remaining DarkHearts were loading things into their only boat. In Baton's hand was the screwdriver with a metal part stuck on it like a corn dog. Baton gently placed the screwdriver and the metal part in a small box and Brittney drove off.

Sonic looked at Tails and smiled. The question the fox had asked burned in his mind. "Yeah," he whispered, looking around the destroyed warehouse and the burning forest. The rain had swelled and already the fires were being put out. "Yeah," he repeated quietly. "We won."

_Author's note: HI! Yeah, that, my friend, is it… Technically. There is an epilogue because I wouldn't leave you off like that! I mean, nobody's that heartless. Well, except maybe Alex, but no one cares about Alexander over there. I really hope you enjoyed this story! _


	20. Unfortunate Souls

_As Author's note: Epilogue ya'll! Sorry, it will be very short compared to the other chapters in the story. Sorry! _

_Epilogue: Unfortunate Souls_

_Three Weeks Later_

_Chaotix Agency_

_2000hrs_

The road to recovery wasn't an easy one. Tails was checked back into the hospital. The doctors had told Sonic that Tails was lucky to be alive today. He had been told that by all accounts, the fox should have died in the explosion. All he got was singed fur. The doctors were also baffled about Espio's strength. They claimed that the detective could barely lift a finger, let alone fight. Knuckles knew he would have been dead without the chameleon. The doctors said that most of the hero group was walking miracles.

During his time in the hospital, no one really visited the fox. Sonic was a bit scared to destroy the fragile bond they had reformed. After a week in the hospital, Tails had told them he was fine. The doctors didn't believe him, but they knew that there was no stopping the fox from leaving if he really wanted to, so they gave him their blessing. Tails didn't go straight to the Chaotix agency when he left the hospital. He had taken a boat out to the island that should have been his final resting place. He stood for a long time, staring at the destroyed warehouse. He honestly wanted his screwdriver back, but after searching for three hours through the ruble, he had given up on ever finding it again.

"Tails, you okay?" A voice asked. The fox shook his head. He was no longer on the island, but on the roof of the Chaotix Agency. "Come on. You know we're all downstairs." Tails looked up at the black sky and sighed.

"Why am I still here?" He asked quietly. He heard a sigh and the person sat beside him.

"Whacha mean?" He asked.

"I mean, the doctors told me I should be dead," Tails muttered.

Sonic laughed slightly. "You know what? I don't have that answer, Tails. I had honestly thought you were dead. I can't answer a lot of questions in this universe. No one can answer everything. Science doesn't explain everything, you know." Tails shook his head and sighed.

"Does science explain why you're still talking to me?" Tails asked.

"Actually, no, it doesn't. I should hate you right now. I should have kicked you out of the group. I shouldn't feel safe sitting beside you with a ten foot drop beneath us, but I do. Science can't explain that." Tails laughed quietly and took a deep breath. Sonic stood. "Come on, we've got company down stairs. Let's go." He took a dive off the roof. Tails stayed for a moment. He looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. He shook his head and plunged off the roof. He landed with a grunt and snarled at himself for not crawling back through the window. He rubbed his knees and walked into the agency.

It wasn't a party exactly. It had been a get together so they could get to know everyone a little better. Tails hadn't really come close to anyone from the beginning. He didn't mind, though. He sat down and gnawed on a carrot stick. He quietly watched everybody.

Espio, however, had made a friend. He was sitting and talking with Gallop. "Thanks," he muttered.

Gallop sighed. "I'm not one that deserves a thank you right now."

"You may not think so, but I would be dead right now if you hadn't knocked some sense into me. Are you going to answer my question?"

"About what I did?" Gallop asked. Espio nodded. "That question is not one that should ever be answered. It has nothing to do with who I am today."

"Does Zeera know what it is?" Gallop shook his head. "If you can't trust her, how do you manage to trust anyone?"

Gallop looked toward the wall and sighed. "I don't," he whispered and stood up. He grabbed a piece of cauliflower and walked away. Espio sighed and shook his head. He didn't understand people anymore. He had always had a rough time understanding people. He sighed.

"Espio!" The detective looked up to see Knuckles. "Thanks." Espio smiled.

"You know, I think we all have everyone to thank, because if it weren't for Gallop, I'd be dead, if it weren't for me, you'd be dead, if it weren't for Tails, we'd all be dead, if it weren't for Zeera, Sonic would most likely have been dead, if it weren't for Gallop, Zeera would have been dead, if it weren't for Vector, you'd be dead, if it weren't for you, Vector would be dead…. Yeah, I think we all owe each other a huge thank you." Knuckles nodded his agreement. "I guess that's why we're here. So, we going to give Tails that gift or not?"

"Well, Sonic wanted to be the one to present it to him, but I think we better before it gets too late." Knuckles walked over to the hedgehog. "Sonic, Wildhearts have to leave soon. We better give the fox the 'you-know-what' before they do." Sonic nodded and took a deep breath.

"Alright! Tails come here!" He called. Tails looked up from where he was eating and looked at the hedgehog. He narrowed his eyes and walked over to him. "Tails, we have a gift for you."

"I don't deserve a gift," the fox muttered.

"Alright, emo-fox, what ever you say, but we do have a gift for you, whether or not you want it, or deserve it." Sonic smiled and Tails laughed slightly. "Come on," he said and led the fox outside. Everyone else followed quietly. Tails was a bit frightened to see what these guys got him. He was led to the back. When he caught sight of what they were giving him, he broke down. In the back was an exact replica of the destroyed Tornado. "We don't think it works," Sonic muttered. "We figured if we built the shell, you could mess around with it and make it yours again." Tails wasn't paying attention. He walked over to the bi-plane and circled it. The workmanship wasn't the best, but he knew he could fix that. He walked around the plane. He stopped as he saw a black part in the blue plane. He bent down to see a charred piece of metal. _Is this what you wanted?_ He looked through the charred metal to see his twin-tailed emblem. He sighed and turned to the group. Sonic shrugged and smiled. Tails nodded and walked back to the group.

_Same Night_

_Somewhere off the Coast_

_Old Prison Island Laboratory _

"How's it going?" Baton asked. Samantha shook her head.

"I was able to save his memory, but I don't know if I can use that part you saved from the wreckage." The rest of the DarkHearts had already made their home in the lab. It was pretty bare at the moment, and they planned on keeping like that. They had fooled around too much. If they were going at it again, they were going to take it serious.

"So, what are you saying? You can't save him?"

"I would be thinking clearer if my head hadn't been split open!" The fox clone growled. Baton sighed.

"Well, it knocked some sense into to you!" He snapped back. "We would have won!"

Samantha had been told the story. She didn't remember the final battle between the DarkHearts and the Heroes. She knew she had betrayed her own group for the other. The crash on the head had set her original wiring straight. She still had a bandage on her head to stop the bleeding. She hadn't had time to fix herself, or Spike. She was too busy with the damaged CPU part that Baton had been able to save from the explosion. "Baton, I've built the shell, but I can't put life in it. That CPU you gave me is covered in blood. The wires are terrible."

"But you have his memory, right?" Baton asked.

"Yes, but not his mind. He's dead, Baton! I'm a mechanic, not a miracle worker! I can't bring people back from the dead!"

"I'm not asking you to bring him back from the dead! Use his mind, make a new one! Clone the echidna again!"

Samantha took a deep breath. "All I can do is build a robot and give it Alex's memories. There's no guarantee that this robot will be like Alex at all. I could be making something that'll help the heroes more than us."

"Sammy, I understand the chances are slim, but you have to try!" The fox nodded and walked over to the operating table. On it was a figure under a white sheet. Samantha pulled away the white sheet to reveal a robotic echidna. It looked somewhat like Alex did. The robot was much darker red than Alex had been and it had silver bands on its dreadlocks. Inside the bands were smaller, navy blue ones. Samantha took the bloodied CPU and hooked it to the computer. There was a moment of downloading and a slight "ping", signaling the completed download. Samantha quickly read through the memories. Most were in codes, some were actual recordings. She walked over to the robotic shell and opened the head. She placed the wires from the computer into the central processing unit of the robot. She downloaded the memories into the robotic echidna.

After a few long minutes, the computer screen flashed the complete signal. Samantha nodded and pulled the wires from the head and closed it. She looked at Baton and sighed. She activated the robot. There was a slight whir as the mechanics began working in the robot. The robot opened its eyes. "Alex?" Samantha asked. There was no response from the robot. The fox shrugged. "I tried," she muttered.

She felt a cold hand on her arm. "You succeeded…"

_Author's note: Dun, dun, DDDUUUNNN!!!!!! Yeah, if that doesn't lead into a sequel, I don't know what will. If you have any questions about the robot, feel free to ask, because I'm going to assume you get it when I put the sequel up. I have no Earthly idea when the Sequel will be up. I know I don't usually have a huge gap between two stories. I already have the first chapter written up, that's not the problem! The Title is the problem! I have no earthly idea what to call the story!_


End file.
